The Last Vampire Diaries
by poisonesse
Summary: Loosely based on Thirst/The Last Vampire. Bonnie performs a spell on Elena, but it goes wrong- the result? Elena ends up stranded in India, 3000 B.C. But what happens when she returns to Mystic Falls after 5000 years of running? Complete.
1. The Return

**Summary: Kind of mixed with Christopher Pike's The Last Vampire series, but you don't have to read the books to understand the story. Elena was living a happy, normal human life in Mystic Falls, 2011 when Bonnie cast a spell that got her stuck in India, 3000BC. She forgot all about the future and her life in 2011. She met Klaus, a vampire. But of course, she didn't know that. He disappeared after the murder of several villagers. She married and had a daughter until Klaus found her one night and turned her, bringing back her memories of the future. She eventually got away from Klaus after centuries and lived for the next 5000 years- alone. What happens when she returns to Mystic Falls present day? It's been 5000 years for her- for them, it's been only one week. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. AND ONLY HALF OF THAT. **

**Elena's POV. **

I glanced ahead as I prowled the uneven side-walk. There were three men walking towards her, making noise and wolf-whistling. I made myself look relatively alarmed as I crossed over to the other side of the street. They, of course, did the same. Blocking my way. Mystic Falls was a dangerous place for innocent girls alone at night.

'Where you going, gorgeous?' one of them called. I resisted the urge to snort- he wouldn't know how to pick up a girl if she offered. They came closer until they were within arms distance.

'Please, let me get past.' I breathed. I was pleased with how helpless I seemed. Little did the men know that I was armed, just like they were.

'Can't do that, babe. But you look like the partying type. We're headin' to a party right now- wanna come?' one of the men drawled. I looked him dead in the eye.

'No.'

'Lemme rephrase that. You either do this willingly, or you do this screaming.'

'I don't want to come.' I let my age creep into my voice and the guys shivered. I nearly smirked, but I didn't want to blow my cover.

'What's your name?'

'Elena.'

'Listen here, Elena-'

'What's yours?'

The man blinked. 'What?'

'What's your name?'

The man smirked and leaned close to whisper in my ear. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. 'My name's John, babe.' he whispered. I forced a shudder. Oh, I was enjoying this far too much. These guys actually thought they could take me.

'Are you going to rape me, John?' I asked innocently. He grinned.

'Me and my pals here- well, let's just say we're going to have a lot of fun hearing you scream.' he withdrew a small knife from his pants pocket and showed it to me.

'I'm not the one who's going to be screaming tonight.' I murmured, letting my face change into vampire form.

John didn't even have time to scream. A shame, really- the screaming is my favourite part.

**Damon's POV. **

I watched with Stefan in horror as Elena sank her teeth in to the rapist's neck. I knew Stefan felt the same. How the hell was Elena even here?

She stepped back when she'd drained the man to look at the other guys, who were watching in fear.

'P-please!' one of them stammered as Elena took a menacing step closer. 'I don't want to die.'

Elena smirked, and it was cold and cruel. And it broke my heart.

'Then you should never have been born.' she whispered venomously, snapping both their necks before they could blink.

'We have to tell Bonnie. This is all her fault, after all.' I whispered to Stefan, so quiet that only he could hear. Elena's head snapped around like she'd heard something, but she quickly ran away using vampire speed.

'You think she turned into a vampire from when Bonnie sent her back in time?' Stefan asked, misery clear in his voice.

'I know it. Come on.' I hissed, and we ran away, just like she had.

Ignoring the pain that was caused by knowing that Elena was a monster because of the spell we'd made her take part in.

_****Flashback****_

_(General POV)_

_'You think this'll really work?' Elena asked, eyeing the candles scattered around her. _

_'Probably. I hope so.' Bonnie muttered, flickering the candles on. _

_'Where are you sending me?' _

_'India. You'll be back before you know it, don't worry.'_

_Elena chuckled weakly. 'Just don't send me back in time.' _

_Bonnie smiled at her, aware that Damon and Stefan were watching them intently, hyper aware of every drop of magic the witch used. They were going to send Elena away until they could defeat Klaus, to make sure she was safe. To her, she'd only be gone a few seconds- to Bonnie, Stefan and Damon, it'd be more like a few days. _

_But something was going wrong as Bonnie let her mind link with Elena's- Bonnie was thinking of Elena's earlier comment about sending her back in time. Wondering what it would be like for that to happen. And in a flash, Elena was gone. Damon and Stefan blinked, but smiled spread across their faces. _

_'It worked!' Stefan said happily. Bonnie, however, was cursing. _

_'No. No!' she shouted. _

_'What's wrong? What did you do?' Damon asked instantly. _

_'Where is she? Is she in India?' Stefan and Damon were questioning her. Bonnie felt sick. _

_'Oh, she's in India, all right. It's _when_ she is that you should be worried about.'_

_'You mean...' Stefan trailed off. Bonnie nodded slightly. _

_There were a few moments of silence before Damon exploded. 'Damn you, witch! What time zone is she in?' he yelled. Bonnie closed her eyes and focussed on Elena, then her eyes flew open when she got the answer she was looking for. She was going to throw up, she knew it. _

_'3000 B.C.' she mumbled, getting up and running to the bathroom. She'd just sent her best friend away, and might never see her again. Back to a time when everything was so different, in a country where she couldn't understand anythi-_

_Oh!_

_Bonnie came rushing back to the room. A drop of Elena's blood was still on the mat- she'd used it to perform the spell. _

_'Give me a minute.' she muttered, closing her eyes and using her magic. She couldn't bring Elena back- not from so far away- but she could at least make sure she had a happy, normal life. Because it was sure as hell going to feel like more than a few seconds now that the spell had gone wrong. So Bonnie used her magic to make Elena forget all about her life in the 'future' and think she'd lived all her life in India. Meaning she would also speak Indian, thank god. _

_'I can't bring her back, but I've just made sure she can live a happy human life there. Don't argue!' she snapped when Damon opened his mouth to protest. _

_****End Flashback****_

**Bonnie's POV. **

'Elena's a vampire?' I repeated, angry at myself and very, very upset. Great. First Caroline, now Elena? Who's next, Jeremy?

'And a mean one at that.' Damon muttered.

'You mean she's killing humans?' Jeremy asked, clearly appalled.

_Poor Jeremy. Everyone he loves always either dies or turns into a monster- and _then_ dies. Apart from me. _I thought, thinking back to Anna and Vicki. And now Elena.

'Well, from what we saw last night. Me and Damon were looking for who was responsible for all the 'animal attacks' lately. We saw her killing some...' Stefan swallowed hard, 'guys.'

I knew what he meant- we all did. All of those who Stefan had called and asked to come over. Me, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jenna, Damon. The whole gang. (**A/N: Yes, Jenna and Matt know. Deal.**) Elena had attacked a bunch of rapists or killers. The implication in Stefan's voice was clear.

'What do we do? 'Cuz we can't kill her.' Caroline pointed out quietly.

'No, we can't kill her.' it was pretty surprising that the person to say this was Damon. 'But we can make her stop.'

'How do we do that? She's, like, 5000 years old.' Tyler pointed out. Like it wasn't obvious or anything.

'We'll find a way.' Damon hissed. He was pretty convincing, too.

**Elena's POV. **

I should have known they'd find out I was here. I inwardly cursed at my carelessness. Of course they'd find out. But hey, it's not like I could stay in Oregon- not with _him _looking for me. Not after _he'd _killed Sam. I felt a pang in my heart when I thought about Sam- wow, he'd really brought out a human side of me. I sighed deeply. Maybe the whole _I've-gone-crazy-from-grief _killing spree in Mystic Falls wasn't such a good idea, after all.

I was crouched by the Salvatore boarding house window, listening to everything they said. Damon's head suddenly snapped up.

'Did you hear that?' he asked Stefan and Caroline, glancing toward the window I was crouched by. A ducked my head down and crawled away.

_Don't worry, Damey, I'll come back another day. _

**A/N: So, what do you think? Next chapter will be more plot, then the chapter after that shall be _flashbacks galore_!**

**Yeah, I know. Awesome.  
>Thank you for reading, now all you have to do is rate and review.<br>O:) Pretty please?  
>AlisaPhenom .XoXo <strong>


	2. The Revelations

**Chapter 2. **

**Elena's POV. **

I ran to the grill, well aware that no one knew I had actually left. It had only been a week to the whole of Mystic Falls, after all. I smirked to myself. Wiping all traces of my last meal from myself, I walked inside, noticing the stares. I wasn't dressed like Elena Gilbert of the 2011 that was 5000 years ago, after all. I wore tight black pants and a red tank top that clung to my curves. I knew I looked great, and apparently, everyone else did, too.

I wasn't worried I would run into anyone who knew about me. I could always just taunt them, or... compel them. Or pretend I was Katherine.

But then I saw a sight that would have stopped my heart if it was beating. If I had one. _He_ was looking at me, smirking. _He_ gave a slight finger wave.

'Klaus.' I breathed, before, turning and walking straight out of the grill. As soon as I was sure no one would see me, I ran as fast as I could back to my cosy little hotel.

**Stefan's POV. **

'He saw her! Alaric saw her in the grill!' Caroline wailed, running back into the living room after leaving to take a call.

'Wait, what? Slow down!' I ordered, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked at us.

'Alaric just called me. He said that he saw Elena walk into the grill- it was definitely Elena- and then turn and walk out, just like that.' Caroline explained in a rush.

'Why would Alaric call you and not _me_?' Damon whined. I rolled my eyes.

'Shut up a minute, Damon. We need to go look for her.' I decided.

'Now?' Bonnie asked, staring.

'What better time to take action on a plan like ours?' Damon chuckled. I found it sad that he came up with this idea after swearing to love Elena. But she wasn't the same any more.

That was the saddest thing of all.

**Elena's POV. **

'Welcome back.' Mrs Flowers smiled. I gave her a little smile in return and picked up the key for my room. I liked Mrs Flowers. She had such a motherly charm to her. I whizzed up to my room and whipped out my cell phone to call my best friend, Seymour Dorsten. He was an absolute nerd, but the smartest kid I've ever known.

'Elena. I was waiting for you to call.' he chided when he picked up. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

'Then you need to get a life. How is everything?'

'Sam's funeral yesterday.' he informed me quietly. My smile dropped instantly.

'Don't remind me. Anyway, did you find anything?' I asked quickly, way too eager to change the subject. I heard him mutter, 'So transparent.' and the typing of a keyboard through the phone. Hell, I heard him blink. I could hear everything. That was a perk to being a monster.

'Well, Klaus hasn't been too careful cleaning up his mess in LA. There's been reports of some violent deaths. You know, bodies being torn apart, drained of blood, even _squished_ in one case.'

'Well, that's definitely him.' I muttered, 'so, you have no ideas what he wants?'

Seymour sounded _amused_, damn him. 'Elena. He wants _you_.'

I didn't even get a chance to reply- I got a sudden pain in my back. I dropped the phone.

'Elena?' Seymour shouted through the phone.

The pain was so much like the pain I've been met with through the last 5000 years, exactly the same, but it still managed to make me gasp in pain. I pulled the vervain-soaked arrow from my back and snarled, snapping it in two in fury. I whirled around to face my attacker. Well, well, it was none other than Damon Salvatore. Then he shot another arrow in my abdomen, another in my arm, another in my leg, and... well, we all know the human body. Everywhere apart from the heart.

'Nice to see you too.' I grunted before I blacked out.

**A/N: _CLIFF-HANGEEEEEEEER!_ Muahaha, you know you love it. _  
><em>Okay, here's something to clear up a little confusion...  
>Pairings: DamonElena, Klaus/Elena, Tyler/Caroline, _slight _Stefan/Elena (if you squint.), Jeremy/Bonnie, Jenna/Alaric and... well, you get the gist. You decide if Katherine comes back- if she does, then you get to see some Stefan/Katherine. :)  
>Okay, so, thanks for reading! Sorry, it's a kind of short chapter... next will definitely be a <em>lot <em>longer, with all the flashbacks and taunting and info-grabbing.  
>Yes, this story is mainly in Elena's POV, but I try to spread it as almost evenly as possible.<br>See you soon!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	3. The Hidden Truth

**Chapter 3. **

**Elena's POV. **

I awoke in a dark room. It didn't take a genius to realise I was in the Salvatore 'dungeon'. AKA, the cellar underneath the pretty part of the house. This part? Not so pretty. I noticed pained blue eyes behind the bars on the door. I smirked at him through my pain. Damn, those arrows had _hurt_. I also noticed how they kept two in, to keep me in check, I supposed. Was everyone in on this? Probably.

'Have you been watching me while I sleep? That's a little Twilight, don't you think?' I joked. I made sure my voice didn't betray my pain.

'Why are you here?' his voice was barely above a whisper. He was hurting, I realised. Bad.

_My poor boy. _

'Why do you wanna know?' I challenged. He responded by saying Bonnie's name, and I was hit by... nothing. I did, however, feel Bonnie trying to hack into my mind barrier. I smirked.

'Tell your little witch that she'll have to try harder than that. I'm 5000 years old. Or did you forget?'

'Damn you!' Damon suddenly shouted. I nearly flinched. I heard a phone buzz from somewhere and narrowed my eyes.

'Did you take my phone?' I demanded. Now Damon smirked.

'You think we'd let you keep it?'

I rolled my eyes, but inside I was dancing. Only a smart person like me would think to carry two phones. Come on, did they think this hadn't happened before? I reached down and pulled the arrows from my leg and arm. Before Damon could blink, I'd thrown them toward his face- he was lucky I'd purposely aimed for the bar that was only millimetres from his pretty blue eyes.

'Don't forget, _Damey_, I'm older than you. Which means I'm stronger, faster, and all round _better_ than you.' I tutted tauntingly. 'Kids these days.'

'Who were you on the phone to? It was a guy. Who?' he ignored my comment.

I giggled. 'Why, are you jealous?'

'Damon, we're not getting anything here. Let's just leave her.' Bonnie said from next to him. I couldn't see her, but I knew it.

'Yes, please leave me unguarded to break out of here as easy as anything. Go ahead.' I called. They stopped walking.

'Screw you.' Damon muttered, and carried on walking. I smirked in satisfaction. I was aware of another presence nearby, within hearing distance, but I didn't care. I pulled my spare phone and dialled Seymour's number. Having billions of dollars sure did come in handy sometimes.

'Seymour.' I smiled when he picked up, even though he didn't know this number.

'Elena? What happened to you?' he demanded. I chuckled at his tone.

'Calm down. Some old _friends_ caught up to me and just couldn't resist the opportunity to stick their stuff in me.' I teased, aware of the innuendo.

'I hope to god that you mean knives and arrows.' he muttered.

'I'm hurt.' I joked. 'Anyway, I need you to get your genius ass over to Mystic Falls. You'll never guess who I saw at Mystic Grill.'

'Who did you see at the ridiculously named bar?' he asked warily.

'None other than _Klaus. _Yep, cue dramatic effects.' I smirked. I heard a small gasp from nearby and realised that the presence I'd felt earlier was still there.

'Who's there to torture me this time?' I called out.

'Who are you talking to?' Seymour asked.

'Seymour, I'm gonna have to call you back.'I murmured, snapping my phone shut as footsteps came closer.

'Elena.' that one word was filled with so much pain, it was almost unbearable.

'Stefan.' I said calmly. I couldn't torture him- he was in too much pain already to notice. 'Did they send you to finish the job off?' I sneered, letting the raw hurt and betrayal seep into my voice. I could let my guard down near Stefan.

'We're not trying to kill me.'

I snorted. 'Seems like it.'

'We just want to know why you're here.'

'You could have asked!' I snapped. I ran using vampire speed to the door, my face inches from his but separated from it by the metal door. I could break through it easily, but this was a game now- I liked playing games.

Stefan looked taken aback. 'You wouldn't have told us.'

'It's nice to see you have so much faith in me. What has it been to you, a week? It's been _5000 years_ for me, Stefan. Imagine- spending 5000 years alone, knowing how many people have died around you? You think you're living in hell after a century of that; _how do you think I feel?_' I couldn't hold the emotions in any more.

'Elena...' he said again.

'Just leave. Go! Now!' I demanded, banging a fist against the door. Of course, I'd always thought I could trust Stefan.

Guess I thought wrong.

**Damon's POV. **

Stefan's face was ashen when he returned. We'd all listened in on the conversation. What Elena had said to Stefan... it was true. It was unfair to point it out like that, but it was true.

'I'm _so, so _sorry-' Caroline, being Caroline, began, but Stefan cut her off by holding up a hand. We all looked down.

'I want to see her.' Jeremy said suddenly. I snapped my head up to look at him. He stared straight back at me.

'She's my sister- no matter what.' he said steadily, voice surprisingly strong. I nodded and gestured to the doorway. We all got ready to, once again, listen in to a heartfelt conversation.

**Elena's POV. **

Being stuck in here was pretty boring. Maybe I should break out sooner than planned. I wouldn't exactly be too hard. But then a the bolt of the door came unlocked, and I stood instantly. The door opened further to reveal none other than my own brother. To say that it hurt to know that he was involved in all this was an understatement. Of the century.

I would know.

'It's pretty ballsy of you to open the door here.' I commented softly.

'I know you won't hurt me.' he admitted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'You think I have a heart. You think my humanity is still here, that I'm just burying it deep inside of me. Don't you?' I challenged.

'No. I know that. But you do a pretty good job of hiding it.' he took a seat on the floor by me. I flopped to the floor. I couldn't risk showing my emotions now- but I couldn't resist the feeling of home that came from Jeremy. I rested my head on his shoulder.

'It''s because of that stupid spell.' I muttered.

'Do you blame Bonnie?' he asked. I considered, then shook my head against his shoulder.

'Not really. I've known a few witches over the centuries, so I know how it works. The only way the spell could have gone wrong like that is if Bonnie was thinking of time travel. I made a comment that made her think of it. It's my fault, really.' I reasoned.

'It's no one's fault.' Jeremy corrected me.

'Do you want to know how I turned? Who turned me, and why I'm running from him?' I asked suddenly. He shrugged. I took that as a yes.

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV.)_

_I knew the minute that I met Rama that he was the one for me. Thankfully, he felt the same. We married under a full moon and within a year I had a baby daughter, Lalita. I was so happy with my life, I'd forgotten all about the drama with Klaus. I'd forgotten about the murder of my 'father' and was looking forward to a long life. But then one night, I woke up from a bad dream. My baby and my husband were asleep on each side of me. Then I heard a noise- like nails scratching against metal. I got up to investigate, and within minutes of leaving the side of my husband and child there was a hand pressed against my mouth and a sword pressed to my neck. _

_'Elena.' a familiar, velvety voice purred. I bit back a shout. He finally released his hand from my mouth to let me speak. _

_'Klaus.' I spat. He scratched one of his nails against my arm and I fought a shiver. 'Why are you here? I thought you'd...' I trailed off when he pressed a finger to my lips. _

_'Left? I could never leave you, lovely Elena. Now, do not call out, or your family dies. I have a proposition for you.' he declared. _

_'What could you possible want from me?' I asked. _

_'You see how strong I am. How fast. I have powers humans like you can only dream of, my love. But I want just one thing- a partner. I want _you, _lovely Elena. Join me, be my wife, be my princess of darkness forever.' he whispered into my ear. _

_'You have watched me grow here, Klaus. You know I speak my mind. How can I be your wife when I hate you so? Why would you want a wife like me?'_

_'I have wanted you for some time now, Elena.' _

_'I will never join you.' I vowed. _

_'Then you will die, lovely Elena. After first watching your husband and child die too.' he snarled. _

_'No!' I protested before I could stop myself. 'Please, Klaus. I will... I will join you.' _

_'I know you will.' he purred against my ear. His mouth moved down to my neck and he bit down gently, making me gasp. And I loved it. I hated Klaus so much at that moment, because I loved that single action so much. More than the elation I felt when I gave birth to Lalita, more than the passion between me and my husband at night. I shivered as he pressed one of his bleeding wrists to my mouth and forced me to drink. _

_That was the night I turned. I remembered everything from the past- or rather, the future. Then the hope of continuing into a life in those glorious days is what kept me going. After that, I travelled all around the world with Klaus, building a family of vampires. Until one day, when our large family of vampires started to fall. One by one, vampires were dying. One night even Klaus disappeared, and I could finally continue my life on my own. Until I was told that Klaus was following me. _

_I have been running ever since. _

_****End Flashback****_

'Wow.' Jeremy breathed when I'd finished my story.

'I know.' I lifted my head from his shoulder and studied his face.

'Can you tell me about some of the times and places you were?' he asked. I smiled.

'There are so many. What would you like to hear about?'

He thought about it then smiled. 'Tell me about your life in the 1000's? I always liked that time.'

'And here was me thinking you'd never even read a book.' I chuckled, then went into another tale of my past.

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV)_

_I was in the Scottish Highlands, 1092. I had just come back from a hunt- more killing, I had learned to enjoy it by now- when I received the first note. From him, Lord Tersely. He wanted me to be his lover. Of course, I declined- he was handsome and rich, but he was cruel and boring. My current lover, though- Harold- he was a real man. Yes, he was ugly as sin- every broken nose from a drunken night out actually improved his appearance- but he had a sense of humour, he knew how to make me happy. He was royalty, in personality and in blood. Though he preferred being a painter. He knew what I was, and he was fine with it, really. But he wanted me to turn him. I refused to. He painted many pictures of me; nude, clothed, covered in blood... all kinds._

_The note read: _

_**Lady Elena, **_

_**If you do not agree to be my wife, I will slaughter your lover and take over your castle, and have you burned at the stake for witchcraft. **_

_**Your Lord Tersely. **_

_I snorted in disgust. He really thought taking me would be that easy. I sent him a note back telling him where he could stuff his threats- a phrase I believe I invented. He'd already tried to woo me with carriages, jewels, royalty... the usual middle age fluff. I declined at least five times before he decided to threaten me. A bad move on his part. _

_A few days later, Lord Tesley sent some of his soldiers out to take me. Of course, I defeated them. I sent him back their heads. Then I resumed my peaceful life, mistaken in thinking I had scared him away. Little did I know that I had only angered him further. _

_One week later, my Harold did not return after he had left the castle on an errand. I remembered Lord Tesley- of course this would be his doing. I sent away the maids and staff on horses to ensure their safety; after all, they were not the strongest army. I would fight for myself. _

_Like I had expected, Tesley came with his full army and his son. He was on a white horse and he was holding a jagged knife to my Harold's throat. _

_'Are you ready to come to me?' he asked me. I stood at a distance away. _

_'Give him back first.' I countered. He shook his head. But I would not go over there until my Harold was back here. Because it was a fact that as soon as I was safely his, he would not hesitate in cutting Harold's throat anyway. _

_'No.' I stated. He laughed and stabbed the knife into Harold's arm. I cried out. _

_'Fine! I will go with you. Please, let him go.' I begged, stepping forward. The damage had already been done to Harold, so Tesley let him stagger away. I knew he would go to our secret hiding place- a cave not far from this castle. I hoped he would make it there in time. _

_I then glanced at Tensley's son. He had strong build. I looked into his eyes, compelling him. _

_'Your father is the demon here, not me. Kill him now while you still can.' I murmured. Before he could utter another word, Tensley's own son had plunged a sword straight through his heart. I gave a little wave as his army fled, then ran at full vampire speed to our special cave. _

_But it was too late. By the time I'd reached him, my poor Harold was already dead. It seemed that Lord Tesley had stabbed an artery. _

_I was upset for a while, but I continued on with my life like I had been taught to do. _

_****End Flashback****_

'Times were tough back then.' I sighed to Jeremy.

'Yeah, sounds like it.' he mumbled. He glanced at me.

'What about your life recently?' he asked. I looked up sharply. I took a deep breath then launched into my recent story.

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV)_

_I was in Portland, Oregon, burying Detective Michael Riley's body underneath a running stream. No one would ever look under there. He had somehow found out about my incredible wealth and thought he could score some cash by blackmailing me. His bargain? He'll keep my wealth and identity a secret if I give him a million dollars. I would have been happy to agree, but, no. He had to pry, and would not tell me who hired him to find out about me. Someone clearly had. He could not find out that much on his own. The only information I'd gotten was a name- Mr Slim. Then I killed Michael Riley like I'd killed so many others. He had a son- Sam Riley, who went to Mayfair High in Portland. Detective Riley was probably going to give the money to his son, who must know the password to daddy's computer, right? _

_So I enrolled at Mayfair High and befriended Sam Riley and his girlfriend, Pat McQueen. She was an obstacle in my way of the finish line, though, so I had to steal Sam away from her. He was very handsome and reminded me of my husband, Rama. I then befriended Seymour Dorsten, the genius who became my best friend and helped me out a lot. _

_I invited Sam to my new house to move furniture, and he came. I then inquired about his father, who had apparently not been home to Sam in days. I feigned worry and offered to drive him to his father's office, where I was planning to hack into Riley's computer with the help of Riley Jr. I locked Sam out of the office while I downloaded the contents of the computer onto my hard drive and deleted the Elena Gilbert file he had on me. Then I went home after dropping Sam off and read the file. _

_**Elena Gilbert.**_

_**Aug 8th. **_

_**This morning I received a fax from a man **__**named Mr. Slim. He introduces himself as an attorney for a variety of wealthy European clients. He wants me to investigate a young woman named Elena Gilbert, who lives here in Portland. He has little information on the woman—I have the impression that she is but one of many people he or his group is investigating. He also mentioned a couple of other women that he might have me look into in this part of the country, but he did not give me their names. He is particularly interested in Miss Gilbert's financial situation, her family situation, and also—and this is surprising—whether anyone she has been associated with has died violently recently. When I faxed back and asked if this woman was dangerous, he indicated that she was far more dangerous than she appeared, and that I was not to contact her directly under any circumstances. He said she appears to be only eighteen to twenty years of age.**_

_**I am intrigued, especially since Mr. Slim has agreed to deposit ten thousand dollars in my account to start me on my investigation. I have already faxed back that I will take the case. I have the young woman's address and Social Security number. I do not have a picture but intend to take one for my records, even though I have been warned to keep my distance. How dangerous can she be, at that age?**_

_I shook my head in amusement at Riley's innocent ignorance. Then I continued reading. _

_**Sept. 21st**_

_**Miss Gilbert has gone to extremes to hide her financial holdings, and not just from the IRS.**_

_**She has numerous accounts at various brokerage houses set up under different corporations, some off shore. Yet they appear to be coordinated by a single law firm in New York City—Benson and Sons. I tried to contact the firm directly, speaking as a rich investor, but they rebuffed my inquiries, making me suspect they handle Gilbert's account and no other. If that is true it is another example of this woman's wealth, for Benson and Sons has investments in the range of half a billion dollars.**_

_**Yet I have seen her—this girl—and she is as young as Mr. Slim says and very attractive.**_

_**But her age confuses me, and I wonder if she has a mother somewhere who has the same name. Because many of her business dealings go back two decades, and they can all be traced to the name Elena Gilbert. I am tempted to talk to her directly, despite Mr. Slim's warning.**_

_**Mr. Slim is not happy with me, and the feeling is mutual. He has the impression I have been withholding information from him and he's correct But he has done the same with me. He still refuses to tell me the reason for his interest in this young lady, although I can imagine several scenarios. But his initial comment about her dangerous nature keeps coming back to me. Who is Elena Gilbert? One of the richest people in the world obviously.**_

_**But where did she get her wealth? By violent means? From her non-existent family? I must, before I give up this case, ask her these questions myself.**_

_**I have been thinking that Mr. Slim has been paying me well, but that Elena Gilbert may want to pay me more. I see already, though, that it would be unwise to let Mr. Slim know I have gone behind his back. There is a certain ruthless tone to his faxes. I don't think I ever want to meet the man. Yet I find myself looking forward to talking to Elena.**_

_Gosh. Late September and he's on a first-name basis with me. I was glad I deleted the file before Ray could read it. _

_Detective Riley had a fax number for Mr Slim in his documents, so I faxed Mr Slim immediately. _

_**Dear Mr Slim, **_

_**I heard you're looking for me. **_

_**Elena Gilbert. **_

_I got a reply within ten minutes. _

_**Dear Elena, **_

_**I am indeed. I would like to meet up with you- Portland pier, one hour?**_

_**Slim. **_

_I sent back my agreement on the condition that we were alone and went to the pier. I liked to be early. An hour later, Slim came. But he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by armed men and he wanted me to come with him in his fancy car. He put special cuffs on me that even I couldn't break and guns were pointed at me the whole journey, along with a blindfold placed over my eyes. I managed to persuade him to stop for a bathroom break, and they accompanied me. I killed one of the agents (too violently to describe) and got the key to my shackles from Slim. Then I killed him, too. I discovered that it was Klaus who was after me. He was still alive, and even after this long, he still wanted me. I called Seymour and he came to help me, giving me spare clothes that _weren't _covered in blood like mine and drove me home. _

_I learned that he had prophetic dreams. He dreamt of my impending doom. I drove to Sam's house, where his girlfriend was unhappy to see me. _

_'Can't you tell when you're not wanted?' she snarled, trying to shut the door after me. Obviously she failed. _

_'Please, I need to see Sam. He's in danger.' I pleaded, and she let me in._

_I called Ray down and he came with me to my home, where we made love and waited for Klaus to come. _

_He came. _

_He was playing his flute by the ocean, and tried to make me come with him. I refused, and he played an unnaturally high note on his flute to make the glass Sam was leaning on shatter, making Sam fall through. He was dying when I got to him, and I couldn't bear to lose him. He was the first man I'd truly loved since my Rama, so I turned him. Then Klaus came back when Sam had woken as a vampire. He was going to kill us both, and we could not stop him. But I used wise words, and convinced him that he didn't need to do this. Surprisingly, it actually worked. He left, but my house exploded. A stake landed in my heart, but me being so old, I didn't die. Me and Sam carried on a relatively normal life for a while, but then murders started to spring up. _

_We knew it was Klaus the instant we saw the papers. I met a detective called Joel Drake and he helped me a lot, just as Seymour did. Me and Sam tracked Klaus down and tried to stop him, but he caught us and threatened Sam. _

_'Shoot me, and you shoot him. You love him- you would not let him die.' Klaus said. He was telling the truth. I lowered my gun. Klaus let go of Sam and once more offered to let everyone live if I just went with him again. I refused, and Sam punched a hole in a gasoline tank nearby. He then told me to run before he lit a match. He died that day, sacrificed himself to kill Klaus and save my life. He burned to death. Klaus didn't die, though, and he got away. I was saved from the growing flames by Joel Drake, and then I ran away. _

_Back to Mystic Falls, where it all started. _

_****End Flashback****_

'I should go.' he said, scrambling to his feet. I stayed where I was, trying to show that he can trust me by not whizzing out the still open door.

'See you, bro.' I muttered as he locked the door behind him.

**Bonnie's POV. **

Jeremy glanced at us all when he came back. He knew we'd all listened to his talk and heard Elena's stories of her past. Times must have been pretty harsh for her. The story of her husband and daughter and having to leave them broke _my_ heart, so it must have killed her. And just recently, her fight with Klaus and her love for Ray Riley... well, Damon and Stefan had growled at that.

'We can trust her.' Jeremy stated. 'She was being sincere, I know it.'

Stefan looked at him and nodded sadly. 'He's telling the truth.' he decided.

'So, what do we do? We can't let her carry on with her killing spree, and we can't let Klaus find her.' Damon snarled fiercely. I never thought I'd say this, but I was glad he had that angry protectiveness back in his eyes. He'd looked kind of... blank after we lost Elena. Now he was back, and he was going to fight for the girl he loves.

She may not be the Elena we all knew and loved, but we were going to protect her. No matter what.

**A/N: Longest. Chapter. _Ever. _  
>It's because of the flashback scenes, so I <em>told <em>you! Too many words to count.  
>So, thanks for having the patience to continue reading! Please rate and review, and <span>kindly<span> point out any inconsistencies or mistakes in my writing? O:)  
>Ugh, I'm not too happy with the way this chapter ended, but I guess it was the best I could do. All the action will come soon, woop!<br>Adios, mi amigos. **

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	4. The Secret Meeting

**Chapter 4. **

**Elena's POV. **

I drummed my fingers against the wall, listening to their conversation. They were so full of angst and pain and determination... even after I'd turned into a monster.

Since my conversation with Seymour had been cut short, _twice_, I called him back. Of course, he was pretty annoyed.

'What the hell, Elena?' he demanded.

'Sorry. Just hang in there, baby.' I added with a smirk, knowing full well all vampires could see me. Maybe even the humans, it wasn't like I was making an effort to keep quiet.

'Where are you?' he asked.

'Well, I _was_ talking to you in my hotel. _Now_ I'm sat here rotting in a cellar.'

'You need to stop getting yourself into trouble. Look, I'm on my way to Mystic Falls now. Can you at least manage a day or so without me?'

'You over-estimate yourself. I can always find another boy with prophetic dreams and glasses.' I teased.

'Hey, hey, enough with the prophetic dreams crap.' he protested. I rolled my eyes.

'Seymour, you wrote a story about me, right down to the detail, and you didn't even know it was me you were writing about. Plus, all the freaky dreams and... crap.' I muttered. The sun was nearly up. Yeah, I had my necklace, but I had places to be. 'I gotta go, there's somewhere I should be.'

'Whatever. Elena?' Seymour's voice was suddenly soft.

'Yeah?'

'Try not to get yourself killed. Sam was enough.' he whispered before hanging up.

I smiled faintly and looked at the door.

_Okay, time to break out, _I thought.

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV) _

_'Nick, you need to drink.' I muttered, slicing a nail into my wrist and offering it to the starving vampire agent beside me. It was 2004, and we'd been captured by the government after they got a sample of some crazy vampire's blood. _

_'No!' he said firmly. I sighed. The walls and door were impenetrable- not even I could get out. There were voices from the other side of the door; the guards arguing. _

_'Yeah, the boss said the chick's dangerous as hell.' one of them said, lighting a cigarette. I snorted softly. They had no idea. Then I got an idea- I winked at Nick and moved closer to the door. They were having conversations about how dangerous I was, what they'd do to me when I was weakened. Sick men. _

_I threw myself against the door at full force, making one of them yelp. I carried on banging against the door, giving them subtle compulsion. _

_'We're going to get out. You have to check on us to make sure we're safely locked up.' I whispered into their minds. _

_'We should check, make sure she's not gonna get out.' one of them whimpered. Another one, with a stronger mind, protested. Until I threw myself at the door harder. _

_'All right, fine.' he sighed and hesitantly unlatched the door. I stopped banging and jumped on top of the opening door. _

_'Damn it, she's out!' one of them yelled. I jumped down on them and killed them all, making sure to drain their blood and leave some for Joel. _

_'Here ya go.' I grinned, throwing the injured man to my friend. _

_'I wish you didn't have to do that.' he muttered, but he sank his teeth into the guard's neck anyway. God, he was _way_ too moral to be a vampire. I kind of felt bad for changing him against his will, after he'd asked me to just let him die. I loved him, though. I knew it was selfish, but I did it anyway. _

_'Hurry up with that, we need to hurry and get out of here before someone noticed these guys aren't reporting back to Captain Evil.' I urged him to be quick. So he quickly drained the man, and I dragged him out of the damned room before he had time to beat himself up about it. We killed many guards that night, I think at one point someone even set off a bomb to try and kill us, though we were long gone by then. _

_'What do we do now?' Nick gasped when we reached fresh air. I gripped his hand and pulled him along with me, smiling at him. _

_'We run like hell.' I told him. And we did. _

_****End Flashback****_

I smiled at the memory of Nick Parker, the lovable FBI agent I turned into a vampire after he was dying. He helped me out many times. He died two years ago, though- staked. Everyone around me did tend to die, it was true.

I threw myself against the weak metal door with full strength, easily breaking through it. Of course, all three vampires came whizzing down to stop me.

'Elena!' Caroline shouted, running to restrain me. I easily threw her off and ran to the door. I only turned back once, to whisper a little apology that only three of the people could hear.

**Damon's POV. **

'Damn it!' I cursed, slamming a fist against the wall.

'She got away.' Stefan mumbled. I threw a glare at him.

'Yeah, she did. Where do you think she went?' I asked, trying to calm down for my little brother's sake.

'She said she had somewhere to be, right? Which means if we follow her now while we still can, and her scent's still fresh, we can kinda hit two birds with one stone. We find out where she went and get her back, and find out who she's meeting up with, if she's meeting up with anyone.' Vampire Barbie said smugly.

'Good point. Come on, hurry up' I muttered, speeding out to follow Elena's alluring trail, closely followed by Stefan and Caroline.

**Elena's POV. **

'You're late.' he snarled. I rolled my eyes and took a seat.

'Just be thankful I'm even talking to you after what you pulled last time.' I growled. He snorted.

'What, a little dagger was too much to handle?' he taunted. I tried to keep calm, but he was already getting on my nerves.

'No, but a little dagger dipped in white oak ash was.' I pointed out.

He waved his hand and spoke casually. 'I thought you said the past was the past?'

'It is. But I always likes history.' I muttered. 'James, do you have anything useful for me, or are you just going to taunt me?' I asked.

James laughed. He actually laughed. The damned shape-shifter who'd tried to kill me and the little boy who was like a son to me _laughed in my face_. I wasn't thinking rationally in his presence, so I guess I snapped. I pushed him against a wall and wrapped a hand around his throat.

'Not so funny now, is it?' I snarled, my face inches from his. He smiled a sly smile and shifted into the form of a snake, slipping out of my grasp and snapping his jaw at me. I grunted and sat back down as he shifted back into human form. Damn shifters.

'Do you have the dagger or not?' I demanded.

He took a brown paper bag from his larger briefcase and held it up. I raised an eyebrow.

'You keep the deadliest, most searched-for weapon _in the world_ in a peper bag?' I questioned. He shrugged.

'I like to be efficient.' he stated.

'Amen.' I muttered, and held my hand out expectantly. He reluctantly dropped the bag into my open palm. 'Thank you for your help.' I said sincerely.

'Now you owe me even more.'

'No, I don't. You tried to kill me. I said that if you got me this dagger we'd be even, and now we are. Now leave.' I commanded coldly. He rolled his eyes.

'Bye, beautiful.' he waggled his eyebrows at me before shifting into a hawk and flying out through the window. I let the air out through my teeth and turned towards the door. I twisted the handle only to hear deep breathing from the other side. Three pairs of deep breaths, I noticed. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

'You following me?' I asked, opening the door and grinning at their faces.

'What's in the bag?' Damon asked. I rolled my eyes and glanced at my watch. Just past twelve o'clock. I figured I'd better go see Seymour- he'll have arrived by now.

'When you're ready to be more polite to me, I'll tell you. Until then, I'll be seeing you. I have a friend to meet at the airport.' I gave a small finger wave then ran away. I didn't give them a chance to catch up with me. I had my weapon, I had Klaus' location. Now all I needed was a loyal human friend to use the weapon and I'll be able to stop running.

Forever.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Okay, so that's chapter 4. What do you think? O:)  
>Please rate and review, and thank you for the lovely ones you've given me already. I'm aiming to add at least two chapters a day until I can write no more.<br>Thanks for reading, too!  
>Love y'all!<strong>

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	5. The Reunion

**Chapter 5. **

**Elena's POV. **

I sat at the airport, flipping through a glossy magazine. I just got a call from Seymour- he had arrived. He was probably staggering round the airport looking for me. Or maybe he'd use his gift to find me, whatever.

'Elena!' I heard him almost yell from nearby. I glanced up and smiled at him.

'Dork face.' I greeted. He snorted and hugged me. I was a little taken aback. Sure, best friends and all, but- hugs? For a vampire? _So _not my style.

_But it used to be. _

I ignored that thought. I pulled back to look at Seymour. His shaggy brown hair was a little longer, but he was pretty much the same. He was dreadfully skinny but he was still handsome. Maybe not to everyone's tastes, but to me, he was perfect. His deep brown eyes were framed with thick lashed and he had cute little dimples when he smiled. I smirked at him. He looked so much better than the first time I'd seen him. He'd had AIDs then, from an infected blood transfer, but with a little help from my blood, I'd cured him.

'When are you going to eat something?' I teased.

'When I've stopped worrying about you getting yourself killed.' he deadpanned. I chuckled.

'Then stop worrying me.' I said.

'When you've killed the bastard who's chasing you and got back to your normal vampire life. After turning me, of course.' he added hopefully.

'You have so much faith in me,' I murmured, 'why is that?'

'Because I believe in you.' he promised. I smiled then rolled my eyes.

'And I am not turning you until you're dying.'

'I was dying from AIDs a few weeks ago. Why not turn me then?' he demanded.

'Because I hardly knew you then. And plus, why throw your life away for no reason?' I wasn't going to change his mind, so I dropped the subject. 'Did I tell you I saw Klaus?'

'Yeah. In that bar in Virginia, right?'

'Yep.' I confirmed.

'You think he's coming for you?'

'I know it. I had a dream a week ago-'

'Here we go.'

'Shut up. I had a dream and he was in it. He was telling me not to worry, that he'd be there soon.' I shivered at the memory. I picked up his bag for him and we walked out of the airport, heading back to town.

'Then we should be worried, right?'

'Definitely.' I sighed. He looked at me and kissed my cheek. I smirked.

'Don't be scared.' he said softly.

'Who said I was scared? I recall the key word being _worried_ back there.'

'I can tell when you're scared, Elena. You touch your hair.' he commented, nodding to my raised hand. I dropped it like it had been stung and stuck my tongue out.

'Can I have some of your brain cells?' I joked.

'Only if I can have your blood.' he fired back. I rolled my eyes.

'Let's just get back. I have some people you should meet.' I smiled at the thought of Seymour meeting my kidnappers and old friends and family.

'Who?' he asked, curious.

'My kidnappers.' I looked him dead in the eye and we fell into silence as we neared the Salvatore Boarding house.

**Stefan's POV. **

What the hell was with that meeting? I shook my head at the memories as we returned to the boarding house.

'Find her?' Jenna asked hopefully She probably took this whole thing pretty hard.

'Yeah. But she ran away.' I muttered. Damon poured himself a scotch and I found myself wanting the burn of alcohol down my throat.

'I'll have one of those.' I tried to ignore the shocked glances as I poured my own glass of scotch. But I couldn't ignore Caroline's whisper to Bonnie.

'He's really taking this hard.' she whispered like I couldn't hear. Bonnie nodded in agreement as I downed my glass.

I would prove that I was fine.

**Elena's POV. **

'You're sure about this?' Seymour asked as I knocked at the huge door. I'd just gave him a brief overview of my life before Bonnie's disastrous spell. He was impressed, then he made an innocent comment that stung me.

'I wish I'd have known you back then.' he'd sighed. It stung, although it was clearly meant as a compliment. I gave a dry laugh and told him he would have gotten bored.

The door opened quickly and I was met by Jeremy's face. I smiled.

'I got bored.' I said quickly before he could ask. He glanced at Seymour curiously.

'Who's this?' he asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Can we just come in?' I asked impatiently. He nodded hesitantly and stepped aside, letting us in. I walked into the living room to see them all sat there, staring at me. Whoa. They really were _all_ in on it. Even Jenna.

'Hi.' I purred, leaning against the wall. 'I'd like you to meet my _BFF_, Seymour.'

Seymour snorted quietly and threw an incredulous glance at me. I gave him a pointed _Be Quiet_ look and he looked down quickly.

'What are you talking about?' Stefan demanded. Rolling my eyes had started to become a frequent habit when in Mystic Falls.

'Did you not just hear me?'

'Wow. A monster with _friends_.' Damon smirked. 'Whatever next?'

I growled and pushed him against the wall, hand wrapped around his throat.

'You wanna say that again?' I snarled. He shook his head no, and I smirked and let him go.

'If you're going to be rude to me, I may as well just go.' I muttered with false hurt, turning for the door.

Stefan sighed. 'Wait.'

I smirked, facing the door, then turned and looked at them, strolling forward.

'That's better. Now, we have a common enemy here. I believe you're still looking for Klaus, right?' I twirled a lock of wavy brown hair in my fingers.

'Yes, we are. If you know anything-'

I cut Damon off. 'He was at the grill yesterday. I turned and ran away to my hotel before he could speak to me. Where _you _idiots so brutally attacked me.' I threw a withering glare at Damon and Stefan.

'You saw him? Right, I forgot, you were his BFF for a while, weren't you, Ellie? Or maybe something more.' Damon taunted. I hooked my fingers into claws and lunged at him.

'Elena, stop it!' Seymour shouted, and I stepped back. I made sure I flipped Damon off before returning to my spot by the wall.

**Damon's POV. **

I chuckled silently. The bitch flipped me off. I stuck my tongue out at her and she winked at me. Hey, this could grow into a cosy little love-hate relationship. I noticed how the guy she was with gripped her hand when she returned to him, and I had to turn away. If she was gonna date someone else, she could do it somewhere else. Elena suddenly burst out laughing, much to everyone's bewilderment.

'You... think... I'm... dating... this... idiot!' she gasped out between laughs. Seymour grunted and rolled his eyes at the insult, probably used to them. I narrowed my eyes at Elena.

'You read my mind?' I asked incredulously. She nodded and wiped at her eyes. Oh, god.

'Well, I can only read minds when I focus _real _hard. I hardly bother because it takes so much energy. But with you, Salvatore, I couldn't resist.' she giggled. I snorted.

'It's on, Gilbert.' I smirked.

'Enough flirting, more focussing, yes?' the Seymour guy said. What was he, jealous? Elena snorted again and I assumed she'd tuned into my mind again.

_Hey, bitch. _I thought, hoping she'd hear it. She did, all right. She winked at me again.

'Guys.' Stefan warned.

**A/N: Okay, so, that was quite a short chapter. Next chapters up ASAP, promise! :)  
>Thank you again for reading, I'm so glad you all like it.<br>Please continue to rate and review!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	6. The Compromise

**Chapter 6. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Why don't you tell us what happened when you first ended up in India?' Bonnie suggested. She was clearly eager to find out what her spell had done.

I wasted no time in telling my story. 'Well, of course, because of what I assume was your spell I was convinced I had been there all my life. I had a father, no mother because she died. Friends, family, in a little Indian village now known as Rajastan...'

_****Flashback** **_

_It was India, 3000 B.C. My name was Elena, I thought I had lived here all my life. My best friend Amba just died after drinking from the polluted river, and it wasn't fair- why did Amba have to die? Especially since she was 8 months pregnant. I drank from the polluted river just as much as her, and I did not fall ill. It was after her ceremony that the Aghoran priest came. He said his name was Klaus and he could get rid of the evil spirits possessing the river to spoil the water. Everyone was so desperate that, despite the bad reputation of Aghoran priests, they agreed to let him perform a ritual. He used Amba's body. Women and children were not permitted to watch, but I snuck out anyway, because I was closest to Amba and I wanted to see what they would do to her body. Klaus poked Amba's large belly with a stick and spoke harsh foreign words until a strange noise came. He looked at me, though I had thought he could not see me as I was sat behind a large rock, and smiled. Then I could not see anything- literally nothing. I was temporarily blinded. But I was not deaf, and I could hear the screams of the men who were watching the ritual. _

_None of the screams belonged to Klaus. I knew from that moment that he was responsible for it all. _

_My 'father' was watching the ritual, and he, too, died that night. When my vision returned, all I could think of was dizzying grief. _

_Klaus left the village after he was given death threats, although he had clearly planned to stay. Each day he was there, he gave me gifts. Gifts that were very valuable yet very simple. He even gave me a precious gem, he said it was called Lapis Lazuli. It was in the form of a necklace, it was very pretty. He told me to wear it and never take it off, and I did, for some reason. I felt compelled to do so. The next day, he brought me to a waterfall and told me to sit with him. He played mantras on his flute and it was peaceful. Then we prayed to the Goddess Sita and he said strange things. The next day, he left, and I never saw him again until that fateful night when I was turned. _

_****End Flashback** **_

'And when he turned you, you suddenly remembered everything?' Bonnie asked. I nodded and stole a glass of scotch from Damon, downing it quickly. I smiled sweetly at him.

'That must have been weird for you.' Caroline said sympathetically. Of course, this had already happened to her when Katherine turned her. Speaking of Katherine...

'Where is Katherine?' I asked, genuinely curious.

Damon was about to answer, but Seymour interrupted. 'Who is Katherine?'

I smirked, remembering I hadn't told him that part. 'All in all, she's a psychotic bitch who looks like me and dated both Salvatore's in 1864. Speaking of that... I paid the three of you a little visit back then. I had to pretend to be Katherine, admitted, but still. You were so sweet as a human, Damon. You too, Stefan.' I added, noticing his jealousy. Right, we hadn't exactly broken up yet. Although we kind of had as soon as I was sent back in time. If not, then I've cheated on him millions of times, with lovers both male and female alike.

'When did you do that?' Damon asked, genuinely curious. Just for the hell of it, I tuned into his mind once more.

_When did that happen? It better not have been with me... _

I giggled. He glanced at me like I was crazy then realization crossed his face.

_Even try and read my mind again and you die, 5000 years old or not!_

I rolled my eyes at him. Now everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. Apart from Seymour, he was sipping the coffee he'd made for himself and looking thoughtful.

'What are you thinking about, Dork?' I asked him, ignoring Damon's question.

'Does that mean Katherine was your doppelganger?' he asked. I grinned. Smart kid.

'Yep.' I nodded, popping the P.

'Anyway.' Stefan cleared his throat. 'Katherine was taken by Klaus. We assume she's dead.'

I couldn't help but feel happy at that. Katherine was a _bitch_. I mean, sure, I wasn't the nicest person in the world. But at least I didn't go all insane when someone else was dating the guy I loved and make their aunt stab herself.  
>… <em>Only once, I swear<em>.

'Well, that's interesting. Don't worry, if Klaus has her, she is definitely not dead. He'll draw her death out because she ran for so long. I even helped her once, as I recall.' I mused.

Damon snorted. But then Stefan gave him a sharp elbow and he shut up.

'Look, what I want from you is help. I can help you, you can help me, and then I can leave and let you go on with your fantastic lives. What do you say?' I offered. Damon frowned.

'What if we don't want you to leave?' he whispered.

Oh, dear.

**A/N: Yes, this is kind of short. I just had to add the whole 'lovers both male and female alike' line, because I love the way it's so casually thrown in the Last Vampire series. By the way, if you're looking for a good read, _read it! _It's a fantastic book, and it's not, like, a rip-off of your normal vampire books. It's different and awesome, so check it out!  
>Anyway, back to my story. Thank you for reading, I'll try to make updates longer! And I'm still sticking to my <em>Two Chapters A Day <em>_At Least_rule. ;)  
>Please continue to read, rate and review, I'm so happy with the feedback I've gotten so far! Thank you!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	7. The Flashback

**Chapter 7. **

**Damon's POV. **

'What if we don't want you to leave?' I asked Elena softly. She froze and looked at me.

'Yes, you do. If you're smart.' she said darkly. I raised an eyebrow.

'Elena...' Stefan trailed off after a sharp look from Bonnie. It was hard to think she actually cared about Elena. She did, she just didn't show it. I had that in common with her, I guess.

'Look, we just got you back. You think we're going to let you go off prancing back to wherever you're going once this is over? Not a chance.' I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

'You see, this is exactly why I hesitated in coming back. You'd be so thrilled that Elena's back that you'll want me to stay without even realising that I can be even more dangerous than Klaus when I want to be.'

'You overestimate yourself.' I teased. 'I only want you to stay because you're useful.'

'Really, Damon? I can sense thoughts when I'm not reading them. Just know that. Me and Seymour have to go now, we're staying at the Flower's hotel on the other side of town. Come find us if you need anything. Within reason.' she added hastily. What, she was staying at a hotel with him now?

'Same room?' I questioned. She laughed.

'Why, still jealous?' she taunted.

'It's useful information to know.' I lied. Of course it wasn't useful, but I still wanted to know.

'Maybe later.' she whispered, then she clutched Seymour's hand and they were both gone before we could ask anything else.

**Elena's POV. **

'You sure have some strange friends.' Seymour observed when we reached our hotel. He didn't even look up from his book.

'I'm a strange girl.' I shrugged.

'You're also a hot girl.' he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I threw a pillow at his head, harder than I'd intended. I nearly took his head off.

'Playing rough?' he teased. I laughed and pushed him off the bed, then clambered on myself. His head hit the floor with a crack, but I wasn't worried. He was tough, my Seymour. He rubbed his head as he glared at me.

'You will end up giving me brain damage.'

I snorted. 'If I do, all I have to do is feed you my blood and you'll be good as new.'

'Then I'll kill myself and become a vampire.' he joked, but I didn't find it all that funny. I froze and stared at him.

'No, you won't.' I said firmly. He rolled his eyes. I knew I was acting like an overprotective mother, but I didn't care. Nothing bad would happen to Seymour, not on my watch.

I recalled his words from yesterday. _Sam was enough_. That was certainly true.

'So, where are we going next?' he asked excitedly, rocking back and forth on the floor. I smiled.

'Well, first we're going to get some sleep. Then, while you're still sleeping, _I'll_ go do some research on how to kill Klaus, then when you wake up you and me are taking a little trip to L.A to see a friend of mine.' I explained.

'What friend?' he asked, popping a grape from the open packet on the table into his mouth.

'Her name is Paula. I met her a few months ago, she was heavily pregnant. But the thing is, she didn't even have sex with anyone. That's strange, don't you think?'

'Yes, it is. But then again, people always lie about their sex life. It's human nature.' he reasoned. I shrugged again.

'Maybe. But it didn't seem like she was lying. And you'd have to be pretty skilled to lie to me- I know all the tricks.' I smirked. Seymour cringed at my tone, which indicated that he'd tried to lie to me. Only once, admittedly, but he still had. He'd said he wasn't a virgin, god bless him. 'Stick to writing stories.' I jested.

'Hey, I've been told that even the president likes my stories.' Seymour argued pathetically. I snickered. Seymour had published many best selling stories, but under many different pen names.

'Under which pen name?' I teased.

'All of them.'

'Yeah, and the queen of England gave me her blessing.' I scoffed. Actually, that part was true. She had, in 1987. That was a great day...

'She probably did.' Seymour muttered.

Always the intuitive one.

**Stefan's POV. **

'At least she told us where they're staying.' I reasoned.

Alaric grimaced. 'She could be lying.'

'She wasn't lying.' Damon snapped. Everyone fell silent and Damon beamed.

I tried not to seem jealous of Damon and Elena's flirty relationship. I probably wasn't that successful, but I still tried.

I scowled at Damon's superior expression. 'Do you think she's up to something?'

'Maybe she is. But for now, we don't have a better option than to just trust her and go along with what she says.' he shrugged, then a smirk played across his face. I wanted to punch it away. 'I thought you'd jump at the chance to try and get the new Elena's better side, brother.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Uh, maybe instead of arguing, we should focus a little.' Caroline pointed out dryly. 'I, for one, don't think she's up to anything. Despite everything, she's still Elena to me. I trust her.' her voice had dropped to a whisper by the end and Tyler rubbed her shoulder supportively.

'Well, I agree with Care.' he stated, earning a dirty look from Matt. Caroline sighed and smiled at them both.

'I trust her. She's my niece, after all.' Jenna pointed out.

'She's my sister.' Jeremy said simply. That was reason enough for him, as it would be for anyone.

'Okay, so it's unanimous that we trust her.' Damon grinned.

'Yes, it is.' I declared.

'So, we team up with her, defeat Klaus, and then what? She might leave, she might stay. What will we do about Katherine?' Bonnie was filled with questions, her eyes teary from the encounter with her friend.

'We let Katherine just go. We won't need her, and I can confidently say that none of us will want her here.' I remarked.

'I'll drink to that.' Damon said wryly, drowning yet another glass of alcohol.

'So, are we forming yet another plan?' Alaric asked. I glanced at everyone and nodded.

'Pretty much.'

**Elena's POV. **

I didn't need much sleep, two hours at most. I crept out of the little bed and breakfast and to the library to do some research on the Originals. Despite all my years alive and spent with the old vampires, I did not know as much as I would like. I compelled them to let me in, although it was late at night.

The computer held very little information, like I expected. I moved on to the books, unsure about my location for research. But I had to check wherever I could.

_Original vampires are known as the oldest type of vampire, mentioned in many tales and stone carvings from ancient times. _

Old news. I noticed a few spells mentioned. After finding out that the sun and moon curse didn't exist, it confirmed my suspicions that Klaus lied to a lot of people just to cover up the fact that he wanted a mate.

I eventually realised I would find nothing here, and left after compelling everyone at the library to forget they saw me.

I headed back to the hotel to find that a note had been left for me.

'For you, dear.' Mrs Flowers smiled, holding the flowers and note to me. I frowned as I took them. The red roses were beautiful and smelled wonderful, but it was a more than a little strange to receive them. Then I inhaled the scent of the note and stiffened- surely it was more than a coincidence that the paper smelled exactly like Klaus. He still had the same scent to him, after all this time. The scent was compelling. I shook my thoughts away and opened the note.

_Dearest Elena, _it read,

_I hope you will stop running and accept that you and I are meant for each other. Do not worry, I will find you soon, and we can be together. _

_All my love,  
>Klaus. <em>

My vampire blood ran cold at the letter. I shivered and nodded my thanks to Mrs Flowers before tossing the note in the trash, but I kept the flowers. They were pretty, and to be honest, Klaus would not be happy if he saw my beautiful roses in the trash can. And plus, they were _really_ pretty. A nice decoration to my admittedly bland room.

'Seymour. Wake up.' I whispered, shaking him lightly after setting the flowers aside. He stirred and eventually his eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

'Elena. Is it time to go already?'

'Yes. I did some research, and I didn't find anything. So now it's time to visit Paula. I have a feeling she is like you, in some ways. Have you heard of the prophet, Suzama?' I asked, trailing off into a time in ancient Egypt with the great prophet.

_****Flashback** **_

_(Elena's POV)_

_I was in ancient Egypt, just arrived on my camel. I noticed a woman coming towards me. She finally approached me and offered me a drink of water from the Nile. The Nile water was sweet and clean then, not dirty and polluted like it is now. I took it gratefully and she gave me her name. _

_'My name is Suzama. What is yours?' she asked. Her voice was sweet and lovely. _

_'My name is Elena.' I said, not bothering with my false name- Sita. _

_'What a strange name.' she mused, then she beamed. _

_'You are not from here.' she stated. I was astounded- I thought my Egyptian was flawless. _

_'No.' I admitted. 'How did you know?'_

_'I had a dream in which you came here. We will be great friends, Elena.' she smiled. I smiled back- already it seemed I could trust Suzama.  
>She let me stay with her and her family, and things were wonderful for a while. Until I returned from a kill one night to find Suzama weeping in front of her home. <em>

_'What's wrong?' I asked, sitting by her. She sniffled and looked up at me. _

_'I followed you. I saw what you did. You killed that man with your teeth.' she sobbed. I looked down. I contemplated my options. Suzama was my closest friend; to tell, or not to tell? I decided to tell. _

_'Suzama, there is something about me you should know.' I began, then I told her everything. I even told her of my life in 2011. She took it surprisingly well, but she did not like that I killed to survive. She knew I didn't have to kill, and didn't like that I chose to kill. _

_'Why must you kill?' she asked sadly. I frowned and looked at her tenderly. _

_'Because it was how I was taught to survive. My creator told me that there is one motto for my life: Kill, or be killed. And that is the truth, no matter how sad it may be.' I explained. She nodded, but looked me straight in the eye. _

_'But you could go on from now letting the people you... feed from live, yes?' she asked hopefully. I hesitated; it wasn't my preferred method of hunting. But if it would make Suzama happy, I was willing. _

_'Yes. And I will, for you. You are dear to me.' I admitted and she beamed. She knew I was only very close to a few people in my life. She felt blessed to be one of those people. _

_'Thank you. Goodnight, Elena.' she said, kissing my forehead before going back inside her home. I sighed and watched the sun set. Suzama kept my secret well, and she continued to have her predictive dreams. _

_She had become quite well known for predicting things that were yet to happen, and had gained a reputation as a 'good witch'. A Pharaoh had heard of her, too, and invited her to stay at his palace. She accepted the invitation, as long as I could come with her. I was able to, and I was allowed to. We packed our things and travelled to the foreign village to meet our new house-keepers. _

_'Your highness.' me and Suzama said in unison, bowing. The Pharaohs guard eyed me cautiously, looking both intrigued and curious. I gave him a small smile and he looked away to Suzama. I later learned that his name was Ory. I also discovered that he was not human, but he was not a vampire. I was extremely curious as to what he was, as there were many different creatures that did exist. He could not be a werewolf, because the night we arrived was a full moon and he was there all night. Nor was he a witch. All the others had been told to me by Klaus- shape-shifters, demons, he even once spoke of spirits that haunt people. _

_I went to Ory's chambers one night and cornered him, asking what he was. He gave me a smirk. _

_'I will tell you if you tell me.' he hissed. I wondered briefly if I could compel him. It was worth a try, I reasoned. _

_'Tell me what you are.' I commanded, looking deep into his eyes. There, that was a command that wouldn't sound too crazy or give me away if it didn't work. He shook his head slowly. _

_'You first, Elena.' he smiled a sickly smile. I sighed and figured, I may as well. _

_'I am a vampire, Ory.' I admitted. He blinked in shock, then slowly nodded. _

_'It makes sense.' he grumbled. 'I am a man of my word. I am a shape-shifter. I can morph into any form I like.' he explained, and decided to give me an unwanted demonstration. _

_I watched curiously as his body began to change and he morphed into the form of a cat. I chuckled as he purred. _

_'Fascinating.' I breathed. 'I didn't know it was possible.'_

_'Anything is possible, Elena. Go back to bed now.' he ordered, and I decided I was tired enough ot obey.  
>The next week, there was an anonymous army sent to our village. It attacked us. I, of course, managed to get away. But Suzama, Ory and all my fellow villagers died. It was a tragic loss. <em>

_****End Flashback****_

'Ory is now James. I met up with him yesterday_, _he gave me a weapon he said he could use to kill Klaus.' I concluded.

'Wow. Shape-shifters? That's... awesome.' he muttered, for lack of a better word. I snickered.

'Do we need a dictionary?' I taunted.

I pulled out our packed suitcases and explained that I thought Paula was a reincarnation of Suzama.

Seymour nodded. 'Makes sense.' he mumbled. I smirked- almost the exact words from Ory/James all those years ago.

We left a note for the Salvatore's in case they decided to stop by and headed for the airport in a hurry.


	8. The Plane Ride

**Chapter 8. **

**Elena's POV. **

'You're worried about them.' Seymour observed. I stared at him and nodded slightly.

'Are you going to sit back and enjoy the first class fight I put my ass out for, or just scrutinize my every move?' I challenged. Seymour sat back but continued to watch me. He shrugged lightly.

'I don't see why we couldn't just take your fancy new car.'

'My fancy new car is _very_ fancy, a little noticeable on the road, don't you think?' I murmured, looking out the window. We were nearly there.

When we finally arrived in L.A, I immediately went to a payphone and called Paula. I didn't want to use my cell phone in case anyone somehow got a hold of it and checked my calls. I had Paula's number stored in my head- I had perfect memory, there is nothing I have ever forgotten in my vampire life. I typed in her number and prayed she hadn't changed it. Thankfully, the answered.

'Hello?'

'Paula. It's me, Elena.' I smiled. She sounded well, and I could hear a baby wailing in the background.

So she gave birth to her baby safely. Good. I was very happy for her, although a tad jealous she had a daughter.

'Elena!' she sounded shocked. I couldn't blame her. It had been months, and last time I saw her, I'd warned her to stay away from me in future for the safety of her unborn child.

'Hello. I'm sorry I haven't even called or anything, but I'm in L.A with a friend right now, I thought I could maybe stop by and visit you and your baby? How are things with him, by the way?' I added softly. I heard her mouth spread into a grin.

'His name is John.' she stated excitedly, 'He's a healthy baby boy. Sure, you can stop by. When will you be here?'

'We'll be there in about ten minutes.' I promised, and hung up after saying goodbye.

I stepped out of the phone booth and nodded a confirming nod to Seymour, who lit up with excitement. He had yet to see this what I thought was a miracle child, and he was looking forward to it. Then my cell phone buzzed.

'Uh, hello?' I asked hesitantly, aware that no one except Seymour and Paula and Sam had known this number.

'Where the hell are you?' Damon demanded. I rolled my eyes.

'How did you get my number?' I asked instead of answering.

'I have my ways.' he said coolly, 'anyway, answer me! Where are you?'

'L.A.' I said honestly. I heard him stop.

'_What?_' he seethed. He had evidently looked for me in my hotel room and found all my stuff there, yet not me or Seymour.

'Me and Seymour have a friend to visit.' I tapped my foot impatiently then motioned for Seymour to carry on walking with me to Paula's apartment.

'You didn't think to tell us this?'

'It must have slipped my mind.' I murmured dryly.

'When will you be back?' he asked.

'Uh, maybe tomorrow. You could come to L.A, if you want to see me so bad.' I suggested seductively.

'I will.' he said, to my surprise. _Damn_, he was just full of surprises.

'Fine.' I snapped, and hung up. I knew him and his ways would be able to find me.

'What's up?' Seymour asked, struggling to keep up pace with me.

'Damon and co are coming to town.' I growled. I was unhappy that they were so eager to follow my every move.

'What?' Seymour paused before continuing to walk.

'Yep.' I hissed, tone like acid.

We arrived at Paula's quickly, and knocked at the door.

'You'll see how much she's like Suzama.' I promised before Paula opened the door for me.

**Bonnie's POV. **

Damon came storming back in, alone, to my surprise.

'Elena wasn't there?' I guessed.

'No. She's in _L.A._' he growled. I smirked. He was pretty worked up.

'So, we just wait for her to get back, right?' Stefan asked. By his tone of voice, he was praying that he was right.

'Nope. I don't know about you guys, but I am going to L.A.' he said smugly, picking up his wallet and a blood bag, putting the first in his pocket and drinking the latter.

'Damon...' I began. This _really_ wasn't a good idea, but I had always wanted to go to a reasonably big city with Elena and Caroline- it had been our big plan since kindergarden. I was going to regret this... 'We'll come with you. Me and Caroline. That is, if you want, Care...' I looked at her pleadingly. She stared then grinned and clapped her hands together.

'Sure! It'll be like we always planned, except under really different circumstances...' she squealed.

'I'll come too.' Stefan decided. Jeremy opened his mouth, probably to say he was coming, but Damon cut him off.

'We have enough now.' he smirked.

**A/N: Sorry, really short chapter again. Next chapter: We are introduced to Paula, who has some disturbing news for Elena and Seymour. Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline arrive in L.A and information gives them Elena's whereabouts. They also meet Paula, who reacts to their arrival in an alarming way...  
>Yep, I'm doing <em>chapter summaries<em> now.  
>Thank you all for reading! I'm proud to say that I stuck to my two-chappies-a-day rule. *Bows* I know, I know.<br>Thanks for sticking in there with me! You're the best readers ever. :)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	9. The Visit

**Chapter 9. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Paula, it's so nice to see you.' I blurted before I could act cool. She grinned. She was so much like Suzama, I lost self control with her. I let my real feelings show; much to my utter embarrassment.

'It's nice to see you too, Elena. I hope you're staying out of trouble.' she frowned, noticing Seymour with me. Paula was one of the few people who knew my secret. I had trusted many with my secret over my 5000 year life, but only because I trusted them completely. 'Who is this?' she added, nodding to Seymour, who smiled at her. Paula had silky blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes which complimented her fair skin. She was a very pretty. That is another reason why she reminds me of Suzama so much- they look very similar.

'This is Seymour. It's okay, he knows about me. He has similar talents to you. May we come inside?' I asked. I couldn't compel Paula because I had given her, and Seymour, vervain.

'Sure, come on in.' she said. That did the trick- I was now officially invited into her home. I promised myself I wouldn't take advantage of the invitation.

Then again, I'd broken that kind of promise before.

**Damon's POV. **

'Paula Remuez? Why, yes, she lives in the apartment just down the street, dear.' the old woman informed me. I didnt even bother to thank her and ran ahead.

'Slow down!' Bonnie moaned. I ignored her. When we reached the house, I banged consistently on the door until an attractive woman with amazing blue eyes answered the door.

'Yes?' she asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. She obviously didn't like the rude interruption from whatever she was doing.

Stefan asked if she had any visitors while I rolled my eyes and did it the old fashioned way.

'Let us in.' I ordered, looking her in the eye. She blinked, then her full lips curved into a smile.

'You're vampires, am I right?' she guessed. I stared at her. Yep, this was the place- only Elena would give someone vervain. Vampire or no, it was comforting to know she still had her good heart.

Even if it wasn't reserved for us any more.

'Have you seen someone called Elena Gilbert?' I asked nonchalantly.

'N- why do you want to know?' she asked carefully. Not exactly saying no, not exactly saying yes. Crafty.

'Paula, it's okay. I know them.' Elena called from somewhere else.

'Oh. Well then, you'd better come inside.' the woman- Paula?- said darkly, beckoning us inside. I chuckled at the seriousness and barged right in, brushing past her. I went into the first room I came to and found Elena playing with a child, only a few months old, and a bored looking Seymour sat on the couch with a beer.

'Are you even old enough to drink that?' I taunted. He grunted an incoherent response and took another sip of beer.

'I have seen you.' Paula mused from behind us. Stefan frowned.

'Excuse me?'

'In my dreams. You visited, and from then on, things were bad.' Paula's forehead was creased with frown lines.

'What the hell are you talking about?' I demanded, breaking the brief silence.

'Paula is like Seymour, I believe. She had prophetic dreams, so to speak.' Elena explained, watching her friend carefully.

'Like, she can predict the future?' Bonnie grinned. 'Cool.'

'It is a curse I would rather not possess.' Paula sighed sadly and Caroline was visibly trying to restrain a giggle. Jesus, this chick couldn't be more than twenty seven years old and she was talking like a wise elderly woman- or Emily freaking Bennett. Elena shot me a warning glance, and I mentally cursed myself. I should probably not think bad thoughts around Elena.

_You got that right, idiot,_ her voice suddenly said. My head snapped up and she gave me an innocent look. _What, you didn't know I could hold mind conversations with people? Gosh, sorry. It must have slipped my mind- if you'll forgive the pun. _She teased.

_It was a crappy pun, if it makes you feel any better, _I thought, hoping she'd get the message. Oh, she did, all right. She giggled and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

'Who's the kid?' I asked, clearing my throat and gesturing to the baby on Elena's lap.

'This is my child, John.' Paula beamed. _That _explained it.

I was secretly hoping it wasn't Elena's, even though I knew it was impossible for her to have children.

**Elena's POV.**

My breath caught in my throat at Damon's thought.

_I knew it was impossible for her to have children_.

That was true, but I wished it wasn't. I wanted to have another daughter, I missed Lalita so much.

_Put up a mind block or something,_ I sneered into his mind, angry. I felt his initial surprise at my tone, but I didn't hear any more thoughts from him.

'Congratulations.' Bonnie smiled. I could sense that Paula liked Bonnie and Caroline already, and Stefan was slowly growing on her. Damon, however, would probably be forever on her bad side after the bad start. Paula was that type of person.

'Thank you.' Paula hesitated and looked at me, as if asking permission. I understood- she wanted to know if she could tell them about the mystery surrounding John's birth. 'I don't understand how I could have given birth to him. I- I didn't actually, you know... before I found out I was pregnant.' she stammered uncomfortably, sitting next to Seymour on the couch.

'That's... odd.' Stefan frowned. He frowned a lot, I noticed. Maybe I should just call him Frowny from now on.

Or I could just call him Stefan. I wouldn't seem so crazy then.

'Why are you here?' I asked them suddenly, realising I had no idea why they'd initially tracked me down.

'Right, yeah. We wanted more information from you.' Damon admitted, face ashen. He really didn't like being clueless, I mused.

'What kind of information?'

'Well... what kind of people, or not people, are in Klaus' inner circle?' Bonnie asked hopefully. I smirked. I'd met everyone there- hell, I was part of it. For a time.

'Three witches, a werewolf, several vampires, several Originals, a few shape-shifters... all kinds, really. One human, but she's just a pet to them. Though she is told everything.' it was weird how much I knew, I know that. It made me sound like a bad guy.

'That's interesting, and surprising. Why would he trust a human and a _mutt _with those kind of secrets?' Damon wondered aloud.

'Well, he would have obviously compelled the humans to not tell anyone, and every creature, supernatural or no, has to prove their trust and devotion to Klaus before being admitted into the inner circle, yada yada yada...' I blabbed.

'What kind of proof of devotion and trust?' Caroline asked curiously.

I looked down. 'They have to kill someone dear to them.' I whispered. I hadn't personally had to- but Klaus did it for me. My poor, poor family... Rama and Lalita didn't deserve what Klaus did to them. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie sensed that it was a touchy subject for me and wisely decided to leave it alone.

Seymour, however, had not heard this before, and was unfortunately unable to resist asking.

'And you were part of the inner circle, right?'

I couldn't help it- I let a single tear slide down my cheek.

_Damn, _I thought.

**A/N: Not the best of chapters, sorry. :)  
>UGH, I am so sorry! I can only put one chapter up today because everything's being so BLAH, and no chapters will be posted on Friday or Saturday (because there is no internet at my dad's house). Sorry, everything is flying up in my face and I'm too busy. But I will be spending a lot of time on the chapters over the weekend, I just can't post them because of the lack of internet.<br>Thank you for being patient with me! If you are being patient, which I hope you are. O:)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	10. The Massacre

**Chapter 10. **

**Stefan's POV. **

'Are you... crying?' I asked Elena, slightly shocked.

'No.' she snapped stubbornly. 'Excuse me.' she added in a mumble, whizzing away. I think she went into the kitchen.

'Nice work, genius.' Damon sneered to Seymour, who looked pretty ashamed.

'I'm sorry. I think that subject upsets her.' he admitted.

'No shit, Sherlock!' Damon exclaimed, exasperated with the boy who Elena had said was so genius.

_Stefan, you, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline need to leave now,_ Elena's voice said in my mind. What, she could have... mind conversations now? What was she, superwoman?

_Kind of. _She admitted sadly. I chuckled and whizzed out to the kitchen, where she obviously was.

She smiled weakly at me. 'They think I was crying, don't they?' she murmured. I nodded.

'They think I was upset. Let them know this- _I don't get upset_.' she seethed.

I was about to reply, but she was gone.

Crap!

**Elena's POV. **

I can't believe I cried. Granted, I only showed them a tear, but it turned to sobs when I left the house. I must seem crazy to them. It was getting dark, to my surprise. Where did the day go?

Once again, I was walking through L.A gangland at night. Looking for my next hunt. I was angry, so I wouldn't even cover up the deaths. I couldn't be bothered with useless covering up any more.

'Hey sweetheart.' a slimeball man said. 'What you doin' walkin' these streets at night? It's dangerous, 'specially for a pretty lady like you.'

His breath reeked of alcohol. _Perfect, _I thought.

'Why is that?' I asked fearlessly, cocking my head to the side.

'Things get real dangerous here.' he smirked.

'Yes,' I murmured, 'they do.' and I lunged. I sunk my teeth into his neck. To my surprise, he fought back. I stabbed my knife into his thigh and he cried out, so I pulled back to give him a nasty grin. He reached down to take it out and I stopped him.

'I wouldn't do that. I just stabbed an important artery, I'm afraid. Take my knife out, and you'll bleed to death in minutes. Not that it would change anything.' I added dangerously. He was deathly pale.

'It hurts.' he moaned.

'I'll stop the hurt.' I promised. I snapped his neck as quick as a flash, and carefully removed the knife and pressed my mouth to his bleeding leg. Satisfied, I threw his body aside. My thirst was calmed, but my bloodlust was not. I had the desire to kill. I prowled the streets, and I ended up killing at least four different people that night.

It's not like I cared enough to keep careful count, though.

**Damon's POV. **

'She's gone. She got upset, something to do with the whole inner circle thing.' Stefan confirmed, coming back into the room.

'We have to get to her!' Seymour cried, standing up.

'Why? Will she do something bad?' Bonnie asked, eyes wide.

'She is Elena; of course she will.' Paula said gravely, and put a sleeping John in his crib before following us out the door. We needed to find her before she did something she'd regret.

'She'd go for criminals and drug addicts without homes. She despises rapists.' Seymour added. I snorted- that was just like Elena. Stefan gave me a glare.

'I'll check the gangland streets.' I muttered, running away at vampire speed. I came across a dead body, drained of blood, no less.

'Elena, what have you done?' I whispered to the air as I heard a cry from nearby. I ran to where it came from, part of me scared of what I'd find.

**Elena's POV. **

'Elena...' the voice breathed.

'Go away.' I whispered, staring him straight in the eyes. The eyes that held only cold cruelty and amusement.

'I will not leave you.' he vowed, then slipped away into the night.

'No!' I cried.

'Elena.' Damon said, sounding so relieved as he approached me from behind.

'You missed all the fun.' I said weakly. He chuckled and came nearer me.

'Did you do this?'

I nodded. 'This is what I do, it's who I am. And you know what, Damon? I like it.' I lied, but only partly. I didn't like killing people for no reason. But I took pleasure in killing those who chose to live the gift of life wrong, took pleasure in drinking their blood and hearing them scream.

Damon shook his head stubbornly.

I smirked. 'The others are coming.' I informed him, looking down at the dead body at my feet.

'You gonna clean this up?' Damon asked, nodding to the trail of dead bodies I left behind me. Okay, maybe I'd killed more than four. More than ten, I admit.

'No. But you're gonna make me, right?' I snorted. Damon grinned.

'You know it.' and he picked up a tattered corpse and threw it over his shoulder.

The others finally arrived, the humans being pulled along by the speeding vampires.

'At last.' I sneered. My three old friends looked down in shock at the bodies. Bonnie narrowed her gaze and snapped her head up to face me.

I, once again, felt her trying to get past my mind defences. 'Please stop that.' I said, amused. She sighed.

'Why did you cry out?' Damon asked me, ignoring the others. My smile dropped.

'I saw him.' I said gravely.

'Who?'

'Klaus.'

**A/N: Dun dun dun! :)  
>Hope you liked. I know, it was very short. But it's the best I can offer, I felt very guilty about breaking my promise and all. I liked writing the killing scenes- is that evil of me? Oh well, guess that means I'm evil.<br>Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, you guys rock. So I shall do the rock symbol.  
>\m Oh yeah!  
>Updates tomorrow, I promise.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	11. The Search

**Chapter 11. **

**Elena's POV. **

Then they all started asking pointless questions.

'What did he say?'

'What did he want?'

'Did he even say anything?'

Damon and Paula were the only ones who didn't explode into babble. Damon looked at me and tilted his head to the side a little.

'You okay?' he mouthed. I nodded and turned back to the others.

'Leave me alone for a while.' I commanded coldly. Bonnie glared at me.

'How can you be so cold after everything you did?' she demanded.

'Just leave me alone!' I shouted, kind of angry. God, why can't they just get the message and _leave me alone_?

'I'll clean this up. Just go back to Paula's, or back to Mystic Falls, or just _drop dead, _I don't even care. Just go.' I said, a little softer now. I picked up all the bodies, with ease, and carried them away to a nearby forest. I always buried my bodies under running water- the police seldom look there. I found a spot under a stream that would do. My fingers could easily cut through even the hardest of soil.

'That was quite a tantrum, my love.' a velvety smooth voice commented from behind me. I snarled and whirled around.

'What are you doing here?' I demanded. Klaus laughed like I'd said a hilarious joke.

'_What's so funny_?'

'You. I want _you_, my dear. And you will not run away from me.' he said.

'You lie. You have no feelings, you just want to kill and destroy. I will run until my life is over.' I hissed.

'Nice speech. But really, you didn't need it. Will you come with me now, or will I have to keep hunting you? You know I will get you eventually. It is all just a matter of time.' he said matter-of-factly.

'Go to hell.' I growled, backing away a step. Yeah, I hated him, but he could probably still kick my ass in a fight.

'I just came from there, Elena.' he whispered.

_Please, please, please, go! _I whispered in my head. He cocked his head to one side, and I winced at the action used by by both Damon and Klaus.

'Fine,' he seethed as my fingers hooked into claws, 'but soon, I will come to collect my reward.'

'Reward for what?' I smirked.

'Being so patient. I only do it for you, my love.' he informed me. I snorted.

'I'll believe it when I see it.'

'It's the truth.'

'And when you killed my family; did you do that for me, too?' I demanded coldly, furious.

He actually looked _sad_. Klaus did not do sad, no way. It was all an act.

'Surely you know that it was the only way. That night that I did the spell on Amba's body, you were there. I saw you, I smiled at you. I knew from that moment that you were the one I wanted. Don't you see? It was destiny that you were there than night. Destiny that you came to be with me.'

'Who's making speeches now?' I taunted weakly, smirking. He grinned wickedly and extended his arm out. I shook my head fiercely.

'I'm not coming with you. But let me know one thing. Why did you let me and Sam get away that night in my home in Oregon? You had your chance to take me then, and you let me get away.' I pointed out, confused.

'I wanted to show that you can trust me. That you have the option, and I will always wait for you.'

'You were going to kill us, or did you forget already?' I snarled, remembering my lost love.

His grin faded a little, but he still looked positively evil.

'Soon.' he promised before turning to walk away.

**Damon's POV. **

'She's hurting, don't you understand?' I threw my hands in the air in exasperation at their cluelessness.

'When people hurt, they don't go out and slaughter a bunch of people. Apart from you.' Bonnie added in disgust. I considered that- it was true. Me and Elena kind of had that in common.

'Elena does.' I shrugged. 'We need to help her. She's out there on her own, upset.'

'She overreacted, she does that a lot. But we do need to help her. I don't like seeing her upset, and I think we made it worse...' Seymour trailed off at my glare.

'You think?' I spat acidly.

'Damon. Calm down.' Stefan tried. I shook my head.

'Not until Elena's here and perfectly fine.' I insisted. Caroline sighed.

'You think we don't care?' she asked warily.

'You're certainly not showing it if you do.'

'We do. We'll help. Well, I will.' she added hastily, seeing Bonnie's glare. Then I snapped.

'Bonnie, she's your best friend too!' I hissed.

'Was.' she corrected me. 'She _was_ my best friend. She's not Elena any more.'

'Whatever. Fine, stay here and bond with your new witchy best friend.' I snapped, running out the door with the two other vampires.

**Bonnie's POV. **

_Act like you don't care, Bonnie, act like you don't care. She's a vampire, even if she is Elena. _

'Whatever. Fine, stay here and bond with your new witchy best friend.' Damon snapped, and the three of them ran off to look for Elena. And I burst into tears.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?' Paula murmured. Seymour just looked taken aback.

'I m-miss E-Elena...' I sobbed. I did.

'She's still Elena, Bonnie.' Seymour said quietly. I could sense his anger. He cared deeply for Elena, that was true. Everyone did.

Even as a monster, she was Elena Gilbert, who everyone loved.

**Elena's POV. **

I decided to head back to the guys back at Paula's after my encounter with Klaus. I shivered when I thought back on the glint in his eye when I made my remarks. He was obviously enjoying how feisty I had become, I could sense it. It chilled me to the core to think that he could be so calm on the subject of killing the woman he supposedly loved. I was walking down the dark streets when a familiar figure stepped out in front of me. For the second time that night, I was stopped for a chilling conversation.

Actually familiar was an understatement. I was looking at a mirror image of myself.

'Katherine.' I greeted coldly. She watched me and I was sure I spotted a look of fear in her eyes.

'Elena.' she nodded her head to me.

'It's been a while. For me, anyway.' I added, smirking. She stared at me.

'You're old. You're... you're almost as old as Klaus.' she observed.

'Well, he's older than me by a few hundred years.' I mused, nodding.

'Why are you here?' she snarled. My smirk grew.

'You think I'll tell you?' I mocked.

'I know you will.' she took a threatening step closer and I burst out laughing, much to her confusion.

'You think you can scare me, Katerina?' I taunted, using her Bulgarian name. She glared.

'You're not Elena any more.'

'Yes, I am. I just... grew up.' I muttered.

'You're just like me now, aren't you? You'd always promised yourself you'd never turn out like me, the manipulative bitch who ruined lives. But you turned out just the way I did- always running, always ruining lives. Tell me; how many people did you kill tonight? Thirteen? More?' she taunted.

I snickered. 'Katherine, when will you realise _I do not care any more_? Anyway, did Klaus let you go or something?' I asked curiously. It wasn't let Klaus to get rid of his prey.

'I escaped. With help from one of his dreadful witches- Greta.' she shuddered in disgust. I nodded in understandment.

'Why did _she_ help you?' I asked. Greta was certainly the worst of all of Klaus' little minions. I'm ashamed to say I knew her.

'She owed me. I saved her life some time ago and she didn't even realise until the perfect time.' Katherine smirked now.

'Well, if you'll just get out of my way...' I gestured for her to step aside. To my surprise, she did.

'Until next time.' she said coolly. I nodded and brushed past her, hurrying away.

Well, that was a surprising encounter.

**A/N: Okay, so, I am _sooooooooooooooooooooooooo (insert infinity amount of O's here) _sorry that I didn't update Thursday- I was writing this chapter and my laptop just switched itself of, being the freak that it is. **

**So, as I promised, I tried to make these next few chapters as long and as fabulous as humanly possible, and I hope I actually did. Thank you, again, for all your EPIC reviews! You're the best readers ever, and thank you to those awesome people who review each chapter! YOU ROCK!  
>And I will start mentioning you awesome guys- yep, every named reviewer shall be mentioned. Starting today. After a few chapters.<br>My inspiration for some of the stuff in this chapter came from the song _Don't Sit Down 'Cause I Moved Your Chair _by _The Arctic Monkeys_. Great song, check it out if you're into the Arctic Monkeys and you haven't, you know, heard it already.  
>I will try to get back to PM's ASAP, and I think I'm rambling... yep, this AN has lasted more than 100 words, I am indeed rambling.  
>So, I shall stop rambling and get onto the next chapter! I hate disappointing you guys after the awesome reviews. So I'll try my hardest not to, sorry if I have with the late update!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	12. The Agreement

**Chapter 12. **

**Elena's POV. **

I got back to Paula's apartment within minutes. But when I got back, only Bonnie, Paula and Seymour were there. They all looked up at me when I entered.

'Where are the others?' I asked, taking off my leather jacket and tossing it on the couch. Paula didn't mind- she and Seymour had gotten used to my sometimes rude antics.

'Out looking for you.' Paula frowned. 'You didn't see them?'

'No. I saw Katherine and Klaus, though- the two K's.' I smirked.

'You did? What happened? Were they together?' Bonnie asked interestedly, green eyes wide. I rolled my eyes.

'No. Klaus first, then Katherine. Klaus was being all sentimental and asking me to come with him, I refused, of course. Then Katherine was just... well, being Katherine. Asking questions, making smart remarks. She got away from Klaus with the help of the bitch- sorry, _witch_- Greta.' I explained, chuckling lightly at my own joke.

'Greta?'

'Yeah. One of Klaus' little minions, I suppose. She's pure bitch. If you think I'm bad, or Katherine's bad, Greta is both of us multiplied by a thousand and then amplified ten fold.' I muttered dryly.

'Sounds... evil.' Bonnie grinned. I smiled at her, then narrowed my eyes.

'Bonnie, do you hate me?' I asked, genuinely curious. I sensed both disgust and love radiating from her, both as strong as each other. Put together, they were a dangerous mix that commonly formed hate. As a great man once said, one can only hate strongly if they have loved strongly.

Bonnie hesitated, to my actual dismay. It did hurt to see her hesitate- I'd thought we were so close back in the 2011 that was 5000 years ago. 'No.' she admitted finally. 'No, I don't hate you. But you're so different, Elena. One minute you show the real you, the next you're all angry and monstrous-' she winced, but continued, '- and the next, you're smirking and making jokes. It's confusing.'

I shrugged. 'If I changed, you'd be bored.'

Bonnie's reply was cut off by Seymour's phone buzzing off. I raised an eyebrow at him when he answered. With my sensitive hearing, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

'Uh, Seymour?' Pat McQueen's small, hesitant voice and raised the other eyebrows so both were high on my forehead.

'Pat? What's up?' Seymour asked, getting straight down to business.

'Uh, there's... there's a guy here, asking to speak to Elena?' her voice raised at the end so it was a question. I narrowed my eyes- who the hell would know to get to Pat McQueen and call Seymour Dorsten to get to me? Why not just track me down?

'Uh, okay. Elena, it's- it's for you.' Seymour stammered. I snatched the phone from his hand and spoke quickly and clearly.

'Pat, who's there?' I asked.

'He says his name is Elijah.' she whispered, frightened by something.

'Hand me over to him, okay? Can you do that?' I requested. I heard her nod, which was a stupid thing for her to do, even in the state she was probably in- a normal human, like she thought I was, wouldn't have been able to hear a _nod_. Fool.

'Elena Gilbert.' Elijah breathed in amazement, 'it's really you.'

'Yep, that's me. What do you want, Elijah?' I asked in a bored tone. Everyone looked at me questioningly and I waved a hand to them.

'I take it Klaus has been to see you sometime lately? He wants you back, I heard.' he guessed.

'What are you, his messenger boy?'

'No. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do, actually. I want to help you. I remember we were quite close in our old times.' he recalled in a dreamy voice.

'I saw Katherine.' I blurted before I could stop myself.

'What?' Elijah spat.

'You heard me. She's in L.A. Klaus had her, but she escaped. _With help from Greta_.' I added incredulously.

'Greta seriously helped her?' Elijah snorted. I smirked.

'I believe that she must have had help from someone else, being the foolish wench she is. Probably Peter.'

'That mutt is still in Klaus' inner circle? I'm impressed he hasn't been killed.' Elijah mocked. I snickered, then remembered poor Pat McQueen.

'What did you do to Pat?' I asked casually.

'Oh, just compelled her, is all.'

'Seriously? How many of her bones did you break, Elijah?' I asked tiredly.

He chuckled. 'Just an arm. She tried to claw at me, and she has sharp nails for such a little thing.'

'Whatever. Don't hurt her, okay? I don't want more people to get hurt at your doing.' I said coldly, recalling the time he slaughtered a whole time in Italy, 1564. Just to get a little bit of information which he didn't even need.

'That wasn't my fault.' he defended himself.

I snorted. 'Yeah, and it wasn't my fault that-'

'Elena, everything is your fault.' he cut me off.

'I resent that.' I chirped.

'Whatever. Anyway, back to the point. I'll help you, you'll help me, and we'll all live happily ever after, yes?'

'Wow. Elijah wants to help. Gosh...' I breathed in mock surprise.

'I believe the word you're looking for is OMFG.' he offered. I laughed.

'Of course we can work together. You have to promise me something, though.'

'What?'

'You have to promise that you stick with me and actually _help_.' I said seriously.

'I always help.' he snorted.

'You didn't last time.' I whispered, thinking back to when I'd begged him for help with the Sam and Klaus situation a few weeks ago.

'I'm sorry for that. Goodbye, Elena. I'm guessing you're in L.A?'

'Depends when you get here. I'll either be here in L.A or over in Mystic Falls, Virginia.' I shrugged.

'I'll be in Mystic Falls. It's my preferable destination.' he muttered, then he hung up.

'What did _Elijah_ want? And what did he do to Pat?' Seymour demanded. I looked at him.

'He broke Pat's arm. I don't even know why he went after her, to be honest.' I admitted.

'You didn't think to, you know, _ask_ what the psycho was doing with her?' Seymour asked in disbelief. I smirked.

'You say that like he didn't just agree to help us with Klaus.'

'How can he help?'

'Elijah is an Original, and Klaus' brother. But he wants Klaus dead, and I don't blame him.' I paused for effect. 'But Klaus doesn't know that.'

'Well, fine.' Seymour huffed.

'You're on good terms with Elijah now?' Bonnie asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

'He's another one of my BFF's.' I joked.

**Stefan's POV. **

I watched Damon as he practically tore the forest apart to look for Elena. It was turning light, and Caroline had given up and gone to check out the designer stores nearby.

'You still love her, don't you?' I asked Damon empathetically. He only paused to nod before jumping into a tree. He knew Elena wasn't here- he just had too much energy that he needed to waste.

'Don't you?' he asked. I hesitated. I'd loved Elena as a human because she was _human_, and nothing like Katherine. Not a manipulative bitch who killed innocent people, and even if the people who Elena kill aren't so innocent, she's still killing. Now she's almost just like Katherine, except she's older and experienced so much more. To Elena, Katherine would be like what human Elena was to me a week ago. It's only been a week for me, after all. It's strange how it's been so long for Elena, yet only one week for me.

'I love her. But I'm not sure if I'm still _in _love with her.' I decided, because it was the truth. Kind of. It was hard to just stop loving someone. Almost impossible, actually.

Almost.

**A/N: _Jesus, _Stefan has so many thoughts! I kinda like writing from his POV, though, because he's so horrified by pretty much everything Elena does and I like writing horrified. I just like writing this story, really.  
>So, I decided to bring Elijah into this story, because I <em>love <em>him and so many other people love him! One question- do people prefer Kelijah or Steferine? Please review who Katherine should end up with, and also who you think my other characters- Paula, Seymour, Klaus (if he lives), any other characters I randomly bring in- should be with? Yeah, I know I'm the writer and _I _should be writing this, but I don't want to write a story if I don't make my readers happy! So please let me know what you think, thank you all. :)  
>I love you and your reviews! I nearly cried with happiness at some of them! Thank you so much.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	13. The Family

**Chapter 13. **

**Damon's POV. **

'She's not here, we should head back.' Stefan told me. I nodded and ran with him back to Paula's apartment. I couldn't believe Stefan didn't love Elena any more. Well, wasn't _in love with _her.

When we got back, of course, Elena was sat drinking... coffee?

'Why are you drinking coffee?' I asked.

'Really? No _hello_, no _are you okay_? I'm offended.' she said in mock hurt.

'Ha-ha.' I muttered dryly, 'seriously, why are you drinking human stuff that isn't alcohol?'

She shrugged. 'I guess I kind of prefer drinking coffee. Me being so old, the blood cravings don't come as often as they should. Coffee's good. It helps control the cravings when they _do _come.' she explained.

'Alcohol does the same.' I pointed out.

She stuck her tongue out at me. 'Alcohol isn't exactly something you can drink all the time.'

'It is for me.' I mumbled. She just snickered and turned to Stefan.

'Where's Caroline?' she asked.

'She, uh, went shopping.' Stefan said.

'Seriously? That is so Caroline.' she looked out the window at the sunrise. 'What time is it?' her voice held faint surprise.

'There's a clock on the wall.' I pointed out .

'Did I ask where the clock was?'

I sighed. 'Nearly 5am.'

'The sun's coming out early.' she muttered, taking a sip of coffee. Humans thought coffee smelled great; I just thought it smelled bitter and far too strong. Then again, I was a vampire. My opinions were pretty biased.

'You let Caroline go off alone?' Bonnie asked incredulously.

'Yes. She's a big girl now, Bonnie.' I said slowly.

'Yeah, but- she'll go crazy at the stores!'

'She will. She needs someone to keep her in check.' Elena said quickly.

I knew where this was going.

'So, maybe me and Elena should...'

'Go shopping.' I sighed before they could say it. They _squee_ed and Elena dragged Bonnie out.

Girls and their shopping.

**Elena's POV. **

To be honest, I didn't really like shopping. I didn't mind it, especially for clothes, but I would much rather be doing something more _interesting_ than trudging around the stores looking for the skirt that would _totally _match that shirt. But I wanted to spend more time with Bonnie and Caroline, and this was probably my only chance within the next few weeks.

So, here I was, carrying several shopping bags. And it wasn't even 7am yet. I was just surprised most stores were open, to be honest.

'Your style has changed.' Caroline stated.

'What, you think I'd stay boring for 5000 years?' I joked.

'No, but leather pants? I never knew you could be so... sexy.' she said, for lack of a better word. 'Not that I think your sexy, at least, not in a lesbian way, but...' she trailed off. Well, I think she did. I just zoned out from her words. I decided to try something out.

_Bonnie, can you hear me? _

Bonnie made a noise of surprise and I grinned.

'What?' Caroline asked.

'Uh, nothing.' Bonnie muttered, then looked at me with a grin.

_Can you hear me? _She asked in turn.

_Yes. Hey, this way we can talk without having Caroline interrupt. _I smiled mentally. I could technically talk to Caroline like this, too, but I don't think I'd be able to handle it. My headache would be worse than a hangover.

_Good. There's only so much gossip and boys even I can take. _

I paused to say something to Caroline, then replied with, _I'm glad we got to, well, bond, though. When was the last time we went shopping? _

_I can't even answer that, it's been so long. Especially for you. _She added.

'We should head back.' Caroline said.

_Finally. _I thought with a smirk.

We headed back to Paula's to find the guys and Paula packed and ready to go to Mystic Falls.

'Paula, are you and John coming with us?' I asked, mildly surprised she would leave her home.

'They told me the whole story. I want to help you, Elena. And I'm sure John does, too.' she cooed to the giggling John. Life was so much simpler as a baby. I sighed wistfully.

'Fine.' I muttered. 'We head out tonight. Elijah will be waiting for us, I think.'

'Elijah?' Damon exclaimed. I sighed again and explained how Elijah was going to help and we could trust him.

'You want me to trust him?' Damon asked.

'You never were good at trusting people, were you, Damon?' I pointed out.

He scowled. 'I'm still alive, that's the important thing.'

'I'm still alive, after 5000 years.' I countered.

'Shut up.' Seymour whined. I smirked and ruffled his hair.

'What would I do without you?' I murmured.

'You'd be dead.' he retorted. That was probably true.

'So would you.' I whispered tauntingly.

'Turn me, then! So you don't have to look out for me all the time.'

'No.'

'You're so stubborn.'

'So are you. It's surprisingly hard to argue with you, actually.'

Damon muttered something like, 'You're like a married couple,' and stalked away to get a blood bag from his stash. Yes, he's brought a stash of blood bags to Paula's apartment.

'Aha!' Bonnie shouted suddenly, after a few moments of being distracted from the conversation.

'Who says _aha_ any more?' Seymour smirked.

'Shut up. Bonnie, what's up?' I asked.

'Well.. I, uh, I kind of found a spell that I can use to, uh, look at your past... all of it...' she mumbled, suddenly shy. I froze. My past?

'Why?' I asked coldly.

'Well, we need as much information about Klaus and your history with him as possible. What better way to do that than see everything through the eyes of the one person he's after?' she asked rhetorically.

'Will it be difficult for you?' I asked, remembering how weak she looked at the high school 60's dance when I was still human, and blood was flowing steadily from her nose.

'Not really. It's simple spell. But I won't do it if you don't want me to.' she added quickly, sensing my hesitation. Did I really want her to see everything I'd done?

'I've done some pretty disturbing things in my life.' I warned.

'I'm sure we can handle it.' she said.

'Wait, _we_?' I asked. She blushed.

'I'd project everything so we could all see it. What would be the point if it was only me and you who knew?'

I sighed greatly. 'Whatever, fine. Just do it already.' I snapped. She wasted no time in kneeling down and closing her eyes.

'Wait!' Stefan said, making Bonnie's eyes fly open.

'_What_?' she demanded.

'Why don't we wait until we're with the others in Mystic Falls to do this?' he suggested.

'Show my _brother and aunt_ everything I've done? No, thank you.' I snapped.

'It would be more helpful.' he countered.

'I haven't _just_ killed people to get what I want, in case you didn't realise!' I yelled, hoping he'd get the hint- I'd slept with many men in 5000 years. And done unspeakable things, really. Stefan got the message and actually blushed- yes, _Stefan blushed_- but continued to back his point.

'We still need as much help as we can get. Anyway, we'll figure _that _out when we get to Mystic Falls.' he decided. I sighed warily and Bonnie gave me an amused look.

Great. I'm sure Jeremy and Jenna would be _thrilled _to watch everything in my life.

**Damon's POV.**

I snickered at the argument going on in the other room. I knew what Elena was implying- her family would basically have to watch porn, starring her. I, personally, didn't really mind, apart from the fact that it wasn't me she'd been sleeping with.

**Elena's POV. **

The rest of that day flew quickly; the humans got their rest and I made a fabulous lunch of Italian chicken. Paula packed her and John's bags and before we knew it, we were in Mystic Falls after a quick flight.

'We're home.' Bonnie breathed with a smile.

'Well, me and Paula and little John aren't.' Seymour stated. 'But it sure is a cute little place.' he added hastily after a sharp glance from me. Paula rocked John gently back and forth to stop him crying as we walked to my hotel.

'Shut that thing up.' Damon snapped shortly.

'Damon, _he _is just a baby. Stop objectifying and bullying him.' I teased. Damon rolled his eyes and John just cried louder when Paula snapped at Damon.

I sighed. 'Doesn't he have a pacifier?'

'Yes, he does. But he hates it, and it usually makes him cry harder.' Paula said tiredly.

'Whatever.' Damon scowled. So we had to deal with John wailing all the way to the hotel. Sure, it wasn't that far, but it still sucked. For us vampires especially; it was _extra _unbearable.

But the only thing that surprised me that day was that the whole time, it actually felt like I had friends.

And it felt nice.

**A/N: I'm cringing at how cheesy that ending must sound. Really, I am.  
>*Cringe* See?<br>So once again, I am incredibly sorry for the lack of updates. Just getting that out there.  
>Thank you for all your lovely reads, ratings and reviews. You. Rock.<br>Literally. I think?  
>The key thing you should take here is that I love you all.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	14. The History

**Chapter 14. **

**Elena's POV. **

When we reached my hotel, sure enough, Elijah was there.

'That was quick.' I observed keenly. He smiled and I smiled back and it reminded me of old times a few thousand years ago. When I was still hunting with Klaus and his friends.

'I'm not one to brag, but when have I ever been slow?' he drawled in his strange English-American accent. I kept silent. I could have hugged my best friend from centuries ago, but that would have been incredibly embarrassing and well... corny.

'We have a kind of plan.' Bonnie said suddenly, eager to get started. She explained the spell to Elijah and those who weren't present when she suggested it today.

'So, obviously, we can't include my brother and aunt.' I said irritatedly.

'Obviously.' Elijah snorted and relief washed through me. 'Why the hell would you show _them_?' he chuckled.

'Exactly my point!' I exclaimed. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

'Whatever. Let's just call the others and arrange a meeting at the Salvatore boarding house, okay?' she muttered.

Elijah chipped in. 'I already did that. I figured you'd be coming back tonight, so I assumed it would make things easier.'

I sighed. 'So they're on their way now?'

He nodded. I looked at the others.

'Well, we'd better get moving.'

**Jeremy's POV. **

Me and Jenna walked in the supposed direction of Elena's place. Well, hotel. Although I didn't see why she didn't just get a house or something. But whatever.

'You think we can trust her?' Jenna asked quietly.

I answered almost immediately. 'Yes, I do.'

Jenna looked at me, scrutinizing my every move. 'Are you saying that because she's your sister and you feel like you have to trust her, or because you actually do trust her?'

'I actually trust her. Don't you?' accusation was in my voice, and I wish it wasn't. Jenna looked kinda taken aback.

'I want to. But hey, it's difficult. She's so different now. From the sounds of it, she's more like Katherine than Elena.'

That much was true.

**Elena's POV. **

Within the hour, we were all gathered in the Salvatore living room. We being me, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, Elijah and, to all of our surprise, Katherine. Elijah had contacted her and asked her to come, and she'd actually came.

'What is _she_ doing here?' Damon had spat when she'd arrived.

She'd sauntered up to him and ran a finger along his chest, and I was surprised to feel my jaw clench at the contact.

'You'd miss me if I wasn't here.' she purred.

'Like hell.' Damon snarled.

'Whatever, Damon. I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person.' she smiled and flopped down on a seat. Elijah had guiltily explained that he'd suggested she come.

'Okay, Bonnie, everyone's here. You can perform the spell.' Damon mumbled, glaring at Katherine.

'Wait. No freaking way am I letting Jeremy and Jenna and _Katherine _see this.' I hissed.

Elijah sighed tiredly. 'Jeremy and Jenna I can accept, but Elena, Katherine needs to see this. Please.' he added, which was a first.

'You changed. You're way more polite nowadays.' I muttered, but hastily agreed.

'You will see everything in Elena's point of view- it's her life, after all. It might feel quite strange.' Bonnie warned.

'Get on with it.' I muttered teasingly. Bonnie gave me a playful glare and studied the spell once more before lighting a few candles and setting up.

Soon enough, Jeremy and Jenna were casually sipping coffee, and soda for Jeremy, on the couch, watching as we entered a trance together.

Then our visions were morphed into something different. My whole life flashed before my eyes and suddenly, I was reliving old, forgotten memories.

_****Flashback** **_

_(Elena's POV.)_

_It was Mystic Falls, 1864. I just couldn't resist- I had to see for myself the hold Katherine had had over the Salvatore brothers, and how they were as humans. I had an exact copy of Katherine's necklace made; it wasn't too difficult. I made Emily believe I was the younger vampire, which was surprisingly difficult. She was a clever witch, I could see where Bonnie got it from. _

_'Lady Katherine, Guiseppe Salvatore and his sons don't seem to suspect anything. I found out what you asked.' she informed me after giving me a scrutinizing glance. _

_'Thank you, Emily. You may leave now.' I ordered her away and was left alone to deal with the ridiculous corset. It wasn't too difficult to deal with, though; I'd gotten used to them over the years. I glanced out my window- the Salvatore brothers were throwing a strange shaped ball to each other in the gardens. I felt a strange pang in my unbeating heart at the sight of them. It had been so long. But I quickly shook away the feeling and went down to join them. _

_Stefan was laughing and asking about the rules. _

_'Who needs rules?' I called coyly. They both straightened up immediately. _

_'Mind if I join you?' I added, smiling seductively. It was obvious that Katherine had them wrapped around her little finger. I was just lucky she hadn't told anyone she was away; probably meeting with George Lockwood about the vampire massacre she was so selfishly planning. I made a mental note to be out of town when that happened. _

_'You'd get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.' Stefan warned shyly. I chuckled and glanced sweetly at Damon. _

_'Somehow, I think you play rougher.' I smirked, moving forward and stealing the what was soon to be an American football and throwing out a flirty laugh as I ran away with it, using, of course, human speed with emphasised slowness for the human Salvatore's. I heard the short lived conversation between them. _

_'Why are you standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased.' Damon observed appreciatively, and I stifled a giggle. _

_Stefan remained silent, probably in awe, and Damon let out a breathy chuckle. _

_'If you don't do it, I will.' and he started running after me, closely followed by Stefan. _

_I sighed quietly at their sweet, human forms. They were so different in the future. _

_****End Flashback** **_

We were quickly overtook with another vision of my life.

_****Flashback****_

_It was thirteenth century Italy. It embodied all that was wonderful and terrible about the Middle __Ages. The Catholic Church was vain in its 'supreme power' and many kings and queens died. I lived in Florence from 1212 until 1245 and enjoyed the fine paintings and sculptures produced by the artistic Florence people. The Renaissance era, of course, was a long way off and Da Vinci and Michelangelo had yet to be born, but the art was still wonderful. It reminded me of the art made by my dear Harold from all those years ago.  
>A bad thing, though, was the countless and cruel executions. I met Arturo while I was witnessing one. He was an alchemist, although no one else knew or he would not have lasted a day in medieval Florence. A twenty one year old Francisan priest, and a devout one at that, I had intended to only drink his blood and leave his body to be found. But when my brown eyes met with his blue-grey ones, I felt a bond. We got to know each other better, until eventually I trusted him enough to tell him my secret. <em>

_'Arturo, there are many mystical beings in this world that you do not know of. Your Catholic church is powerless against them.' I sneered. _

_'Like what?' he breathed, fascinated. Carefully, I let my face change so I was true to my form; a vampire, through and through. _

_'I am a vampire, Arturo. There are many vampires in this world, as there are werewolves and shape-shifters.' I explained. He took the news very well. In those days, many priests had mistresses. But, he was an alchemist at heart- an alchemist, which is commonly known as someone who tries to convert base metals into gold. This was a crude explanation. Arturo tried to do no such thing in his life. At least, he didn't once my secret was out. He set out for a new goal- a way for vampires to turn into humans again. To restore their humanity and become what they all secretly desired to be- human. I encouraged him in his attempts, of course. But he failed. He came so close, but then for some reason the church found out about his attempts and had him executed. I was filled with rage when the axe fell down upon his head, after me and him had shared a tragic, sorrowful glance. _

_Not just because my hopes of once again becoming human had been shattered, but because I had grown to truly care for and love Arturo. I went on a killing spree, of course. I killed many. _

_Though I did stay in Florence for a few decades after. _

_****End Flashback****_

Many more images and flashbacks appeared before our eyes and in a matter of seconds, the whole circle who had been involved had seen my whole life. It was strange and wonderful, and I'd never seen it done before. Katherine gave me a hateful glance.

'You impersonated me?' she spat. I shrugged and smirked, and a small grin slowly formed on her face. 'Clever.'

I shrugged again. 'I do my best.'

Everyone else seemed to be speechless, filled with emotions. The humans- well, human, if you don't count Bonnie as human- were shocked and overwhelmed at the feelings and experiences they had witnessed and, worse, experienced first hand.

Damon was the first one to speak. 'Well, that explains a lot.'

I glared at him. 'What exactly does it explain?' I demanded.

'Why you are the way you are. Your life was, well, pretty messed up.' he smirked. And I lost it. How dare he insult my life after he was one of the people who'd subjected me to it?

'Damn you!' I snarled and lunged at him, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing tightly, growling into his face. Stefan and Katherine tried to pull me away but I shook them off. Elijah just sat there and watched. If he had popcorn, it would be like he was doing nothing more than watching a movie.

'Listen to me, Damon Salvatore. You're damned lucky I let you see all of that, because you know what? Yeah, my life is messed up. It was hard to have to watch that back, let alone let others watch it. Never before have I let anyone see _that_,' I spat, 'and if all you can do in the end is insult me, never again will I let anyone see anything close to that. Got that?' I squeezed tighter for effect.

'Gotcha.' he rasped out, and I let him go.

Katherine burst out laughing and so did Bonnie. Well, everyone who had a dislike to Damon started laughing uncontrollably- almost everyone in the room. Apart from cool-as-a-cucumber Elijah, who only smiled. Even I started laughing at the reaction, all anger and hurt momentarily forgotten. We hardly discussed it, except for a few murmurs of 'thanks,' and 'that will definitely be useful,'. As Katherine made a motion to leave, Damon scowled at her and gave her the middle finger. She smirked and said, 'Well, I must go. I'm very hungry. I'll be back, though.'

She turned to go, then whirled round and narrowed her eyes at Damon. 'Oh, and Damon? Next time you wave goodbye, use all your fingers.' Katherine said sweetly to Damon before turning and slinking away.

**A/N: Ohmygosh, I'm running out of words to be placed after the 'The' in my chapter titles. I write the chapters, then I upload them, then I forget what's in them and have a panic attack and randomly put the word that might vaguely fit into what I remember writing.  
>I swear to god, brain cells leak out of my head when I sleep.<br>So, anyway, away from the topic of my stupidity. Thank you, again, for reading, your reviews mean so much to me! Yes, I took Jeremy and Jenna away from the past-seeing, because it would be like a punch in the face to say to them, 'Hey, your sister/niece is a porn star and guess what? YOU GET TO WATCH! :D'  
>Yeah, that would be slightly awkward.<br>And yes, I actually used a different POV today! I'm so proud of myself. But I don't think I did the whole angsty teenage boy thing too well, after being stuck in vocabulary-rich vampire mode. But hey, whatevs.  
>And Elijah's back too, officially! Yay!<br>Yes, the flashbacks are in Elena's POV, so everyone saw and felt what Elena saw and felt back then. Including the pain, lust, desire, happiness and hurt.  
>And here are those promised mentions:<br>DreamToAspire- You're awesome because you review each chapter and, well, you're awesome and have been reviewing since chapter one and I'm babbling so I shall STFU! And apologies that Elena didn't go back and sleep with the brothers. But definitely soon, for Damon at least. ;D  
>Lapsuke- You. Freaking. Rock. You really do! And you were my second reviewer, and my first named reviewer! :D<strong>

**Kala- You check for updates and review. Which is awesome. :D**

**DamonfreakingSalvatore- Love you _and_ your name. :D**

**(My first reviewer was anonymous, so if you're reading this, first review, you're awesome too but I can't actually name you which makes me kinda sad...) **

**Kaola- With your name so suspiciously like Kala, I cannot help but wonder if you are the same person. If you are, being mentioned twice is quite an achievment, well done! :D If you aren't, then you rock just as much and are amazing. :D**

**Everyone else who I haven't mentioned or hasn't reviewed yet... well, you get the above. :D Which I must say, it awesome, because you know, who wouldn't want an embarrassing compliment from me? **

…**. Don't answer that, like, please. **

**So continue to review and be the awesome people that you are so you can read yet _more _tedious A/N's that go on for too long and make people cringe with embarrassment. What's not to love?  
>Oh my god, I think I've gone insane from stale Kit Kat's.<br>So that's probably my cue to STFU and get started on the next chapter, yes?  
>Yes. Thank you again!<br>Damon: STFU. YOU'VE USED LIKE THREE HUNDRED WORDS AND I'M NOT EVEN EXAGGERRATING. **

**Me: Okay. :(  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	15. The Kiss

**Chapter 15. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Stupid bitch.' Damon cursed under his breath. I snickered, then excused myself to go the kitchen. Coffee sounded good right now- until I remembered, thanks to reliving _all_ of my memories, how Sam Riley had laughed when I told him I liked drinking coffee as much as I liked drinking blood.

_****Flashback** **_

_Sam burst out laughing, his vibrant green eyes dancing in amusement. _

_'Since when do vampires drink coffee?' he snorted. I chuckled. _

_'Since I turned into a vampire.' I deadpanned. He snorted again and I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. _

_'I've never seen you laugh before. Well, I have, but- not like that.' he suddenly breathed in amazement, moving closer to me. If I'd been human, I would have been nervous and holding my breath at the close proximity. _

_'You haven't seen me do a lot of things.' I smiled, a genuine smile. Then I ruffled his sandy blonde-brown hair and picked my coffee cup back up, taking a sip of the scalding liquid. I examined Sam while I drank. He was so handsome. _

_'I love you.' I admitted suddenly. He glanced up in surprise and a kind smile formed on his face; a smile so much like my former husband's that it nearly broke my heart. If it hadn't made me so happy, it would have. _

_'I love you, too, Elena.' he whispered, kissing me gently. _

_****End Flashback** **_

I sighed wistfully at the memory, longing for Sam's warm arms to be here holding me. I stared out the window until my wishful thinking was interrupted by footsteps behind me.

'Thinking?' Damon guessed, giving my coffee a confused glance before sliding his eyes back up to mine and giving a faint smile that I'd only ever seen once; when he was human, and I was playing the role of Katherine.

'Yep.' I murmured, popping the P.

'About?' he prodded.

I smirked, and decided it would be easier to not give him a serious or truthful answer. 'How much deeper the ocean would be if we didn't have sponges.' I whispered.

He chuckled and grabbed a blood bag from under the sink. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; sure, blood bags were better than animal blood, but they were cold and tasted off. I shuddered. Not my taste at all.

'You still drink from those things?' my voice was the picture of disgust. He smirked and nodded gravely.

'Only because Saint Stefan makes me.' he defended himself quickly. I burst out into laughter.

'Saint Stefan?' I giggled.

'And Devil Damon.' he teased.

'You got that part right.' I breathed. The smirk faded from his face and he looked serious, and I'm sure I did, too. I purposely moved my face closer to his, and he responded in turn. Gently, oh so gently, I pressed my lips to his.

**Damon's POV. **

I walked into the kitchen to find Elena leaning on the kitchen counter next to a mug of coffee, staring longingly out the window. Deep in thought, I presumed. Especially after just reliving her whole life.

'Thinking?' I asked, making her slowly turn to face me. I moved closer to her, confused by the coffee- since when did vampires drink _coffee_?- but smiling and completely focused on _her. _On Elena. At this moment, I had no idea why I'd ever doubted that she was Elena. Of course she was Elena; she was my Elena, and I loved her no matter what.

Thank god she didn't probe my thoughts at that moment.

'Yep.' she murmured softly.

'About?' I pressed.

At that moment she decided to make a stupid, but much needed, joke. 'How much bigger the ocean would be if we didn't have sponges.' she whispered mockingly, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of strange moral insight hidden behind her joking words. I chuckled none the less and reached under the sink for a blood bag, ignoring that the humans in the other room would taste so much better. Elena shuddered, and I looked back to her to see her nose wrinkled in disgust.

'You still drink from those things?' she asked, clearly disgusted. I smirked and nodded. But quickly defended myself with, 'Only because Saint Stefan makes me.'

She burst out laughing, which made me pretty happy with myself. 'Saint Stefan?' she giggled cutely.

'And Devil Damon.' I joked half-heartedly. It was true that I would always be 'The Devil' compared to my saintly brother.

'You got that part right.' she breathed, and it didn't make me sad that she thought that. Not at all. Mostly it sounded like she didn't care if I was like that, because she was like that, too. Or was that just wishful thinking? I lost my smirk and she lost hers, and we were both utterly serious. I swear to god, if I had a heart, it would be leaping from my chest right now. She moved her face closer to mine, and I think I moved mine closer to hers. All common sense was gone by then. Then, ever so gently, she touched her lips to mine.

Almost on impulse, I deepened the kiss my pressing my lips harder against hers and opening my mouth to her. I'd heard the phrase 'and fireworks went off', but I thought that was just an exaggeration; after all, I was 145 years old and it had never happened to me. But now... it wasn't just fireworks. Nuclear bombs were setting off in my head.

The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, though I'm sure it was only minutes; we were, unfortunately, interrupted my a smirking Jeremy who's cleared his throat in the doorway. I immediately pulled back, breathing ragged.

_What have I just done? _

**Elena's POV. **

When Damon tried to pull back because of Jeremy, I pulled him closer and turned my head to my brother, slightly dishevelled.

'Yes?' I said, annoyed at the interference.

'I was gonna ask if we were okay to go home...' Jeremy was still smirking. Reluctantly, I let go of Damon but kept close to him.

'Yeah, sure.' I muttered, subtly smoothing down my hair where Damon's fingers had kneaded through it, messing it up big time.

I'd, obviously, kissed my husband Rama many times. I'd always thought you couldn't beat that. I'd kissed Sam a lot, too, and that was very similar. But _that_... never before had I experienced something like that. It was somewhat unsettling, and I didn't like that I had enjoyed it so much.

Before the _L-word _could settle into my thoughts, I stepped away from Damon and poured my now-cold coffee down the sink, throwing the mug into the dishwasher.

'I should get back to my hotel.' I whispered. He stared at me, then nodded slowly.

'Okay.' he murmured. I never thought I'd see Damon Salvatore dishevelled; but that was exactly what I saw just then. I gently reached an arm out to smooth a stray strand of hair down on his head, and unexpectedly, he grabbed my arm.

'Elena, I-' I cut him off with a sad shake of my head. I knew what he was going to say.

'No, you don't.' I whispered, before whizzing back into the other room.

**A/N: Before I write anything more, I want to thank the Yeah Yeah Yeah's- Runaway, because that was my inspiration for the kiss scene and, well, everything following. I love that song, it's just beautiful.  
>Okay, so, back on topic! I hope you guys liked the kiss. Sorry, Stelena or Kelena or even Elejah (or any other Elena pairings that have been invented in the world, there are so many, I honestly have no clue how many) fans. Although, don't despair, Kelena (Klaus+Elena) fans! All hope is not quite lost, Kelena (?) might win through in the end. Although yeah, you can stop holding your breaths. Face it; it's just not gonna seriously, permanently happen.<br>So, thank you, again, for lovely reviews. You keep me writing, and thank god I'm not hyper any more. I am honestly a freak, right?  
>Admit it- you love it. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks again, keep being the awesome people that you are!<br>Mentions every other chapter, I have decided. I need reviews before I can mention people, did you know? Keep. 'Em. Coming. **

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	16. The Argument

**Elena's POV. **

_Crap_, I thought to myself. I kissed Damon, and I liked it. And he liked it. And now he probably thought I wanted more than I was ready for.

Honestly, 5000 years taught me nothing in the category of self-control.

Jeremy was still grinning like a maniac and I threw him a sharp glance before turning my attention back to the others. Katherine, thank god, had gone, and so had Tyler, Matt and Bonnie. I was surprised Bonnie's parents didn't notice that she hardly ever went home any more; she spent most of her time with her friends or a bunch of supernatural freaks whom she pretty much hated.

Awkward.

'Why is Jeremy looking so... smug?' Caroline whispered to me. I shrugged.

'No idea.' I lied as Damon re-entered the room. We exchanged a heated glance and I quickly turned back to the first thing that caught my attention.

Unfortunately, that thing was Stefan. We exchanged eye contact and I realized we still needed to have this awkward little talk about our 'relationship'. If you could call it that.

'Uh, Stefan...' I began.

'I know.' he said quickly, picking himself up off the floor and gesturing out the window. I nodded gravely and we left, preparing ourselves for possible the most awkward and difficult conversation ever spoken.

**Stefan's POV. **

Crap. Here was where I was meant to tell Elena it wasn't meant to be, things were just too different now for us to be anything more than friends. But I knew, deep down, that I couldn't do that.

And to be honest, she kind of beat me to it.

'Stefan, we can't be together.' she blurted. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or hurt.

**Elena's POV. **

'Stefan, we can't be together.' I blurted like a fool. His face was a mask of calm, and since his mind defences were so weak, I peeked through them to scan his mind, ignoring the effort it took.

_Should I be relieved that she beat me too it or hurt that she ended it? _He thought. His thoughts screamed _conflict! _

I hate conflict.

'You should be relieved that I beat you to it.' I whispered acidly before patting him on the shoulder and returning to the other room. 'Besides, maybe now you have a shot with Katherine.' I added over my shoulder, smirking.

He followed me back in, and Seymour gave me an amused look and Paula looked disapproving. I smirked at everyone before, quite boldly, taking a seat next to Damon. He gave me a confused glance and I gave him back a _What_? glance.

'Elena, can I talk to you?' he asked quietly.

'Sure.' I replied, but I didn't make any move to get up.

He sighed. 'In private.'

'Why can't you say it here?' I asked coyly.

'Because I need to talk to you _alone_.' he whispered, giving me a pleading glance. The same pleading glance I would give him when I was weak and human. I sighed and followed him out. How many people am I going to need to talk to today?

**Damon's POV. **

What was I doing? Was I even thinking when I told Elena _we needed to talk_?

'Look, about before. That shouldn't have happened.' she said coldly. Wait, what?

'What do you mean, it shouldn't have happened?' I demanded.

She sighed like she dealt with this all the time. Looking her over, I knew that it probably did. Was I just another idiotic, hopeless fool to her? 'Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you, and I shouldn't have.' she said quietly.

'Don't say that like it was a mistake. Don't say that like you didn't _feel _anything.' I hissed, knowing quite well what I sounded like- a desperate boy.

'I didn't!' she snapped.

'That's a lie.' I snarled.

'Believe that all you want, Damon,' she smirked.

She actually _smirked_. Bitch.

**Elena's POV. **

Okay, so Damon was angry. _Not good_. But I plastered a smirk on my face anyway.

'Believe that all you want, Damon.' I smirked. Then all hell broke loose. He had me pinned against a wall, furious.

'You're seriously angry at me?' I asked incredulously. He remained silent but tightened his grip on me. I let out a choked laugh, not bothering to push him off, although I definitely could.

'Well, I'm pretty pissed too.' I sniffed.

'You're a liar, Elena. You felt something, I know you did!' he insisted.  
>I just didn't have the heart to lie any more.<p>

'If it makes you feel any better, Damon, I did lie. I did feel something, and clearly you did too. But it still shouldn't have happened. See, that only makes things harder, doesn't it!' I growled, pushing off me onto the floor. I knelt down next to him and he pulled me on top of him.

Impressive.

'Damon.' I whispered firmly. He just watched me clamber off of him with a kind of sad look on his face. I never thought I'd see Damon look so... broken. 'I'm sorry.' I added sadly, stroking a hand across his cheek. Then I sped out to the other room.

'Elijah, Seymour, Paula- we're going.' I said coldly. We were sharing a hotel, with separate rooms, of course.

'Of course,' Elijah said, ever the gentleman. We left the others. The vampires probably heard the exchange in the kitchen; I know Elijah did. He kept giving me these stupid pitiful glances as we drove back to the hotel. I huffed and kept my eyes on the road.

'Goodnight, Elena.' Seymour said before going to his room.

'Don't do anything you'll regret.' Paula warned hastily.

'When have I ever?' I pouted innocently. She snorted and went to her own room, leaving me and Elijah.

I sighed greatly. 'Where's your room?'

'I'm going to get one now.' he admitted sheepishly. I let out a small laugh.

'Stay in my room for tonight,' I offered. 'I'll need the company.' It was true. I'd need a distraction from the drama with Damon.

'Sure. For old friend's sake.' he added slyly with a grin. I chuckled and opened my hotel door.

'For old friend's sake.' I echoed.

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter.  
>Thank you, again, for the great reviews, I'm so glad you guys liked the Delena kiss. :)<br>Is it just me, or are my last lines getting corny? :( Oh my god I hope not.  
>Here's the thing; I like to make people's dreams (requests) come true, and it has been requested that Elena and Elijah sleep together in the hotel room. Please please please give me your feedback for the idea, I personally think it's great and it will be like the Damon and rose situation.<br>And here's yet more of the promised mentions: (Soon enough this might just become a chat ****room, but whatever. ;D)  
>Kaola- Okay, sorry. :D You rock and are awesome and yes.<br>****Jasminahmed- I think that can be arranged. ;D Thanks for the suggestion! **

**DreamToAspire- You never fail to amaze me with your reviews, and that's a good thing! Thank you for sticking with the story and letting me know what you think. Yeah, I do my best. ;D**

**TeamDelena- 1. Love the name. 2. Thank you, you rock! :D  
>TVDFanatic24- Thank you, you're awesome! :D<br>Lapsuke- You're seriously awesome, thank you, I'm glad you liked it. :D  
>I'm glad you all liked it and yes, I know I've mentioned some of you before but you rock so much.<br>Thank you again! Someday I will stop saying thank you, until then, thou must deal with the shizz.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<br>**


	17. The Confrontation

**Chapter 17. **

**Elena's POV. **

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, ready to pour my goddamn heart out to Elijah.

'You're hurt.' he observed slowly, watching me with narrowed eyes. I let out a small growl and whipped my head to him.

'I am not _hurt_, Elijah.' I snapped, then my tone softened as I added, 'but Damon probably is.'

'Because you kissed him, and now...' he trailed off.

'And now what?' I asked.

'And now you feel something for him. Oh, wait, silly me- you always have.' he smirked.

'Have not.' I retorted, sticking my tongue out playfully. He raised an eyebrow but, thankfully, didn't press any further.

'You know there is a shrine written about you in Egypt, thousands of years ago?' he said. I blinked. Seriously?

'Seriously?' I asked, a little more excited than I probably should have been.

He nodded. 'I stole it for you.'

I rolled my eyes. 'So now no one can worship me?' I mocked.

'I don't think anyone was doing that in the first place, Elena.' he mocked.

'Touche.' I mumbled as he took a surprisingly small stone (**A/N**: **I don't know a lot about shrines- they are stones, right? And they're Egyptian? Sorry if I get anything wrong...**) and passed it to me. I snatched it away and read the Egyptian script engraved carefully on it.

_She is immortal, born to the future, born to the past, she is alone. There were others like her, some good, some evil, for eons she has battled the forces of darkness, with no place of true refuge, until she will someday return to her home. She cannot die, for she has the grace of Krishna, and the blood of Kali runs in her veins, and in the end, she is the only one. Elena, the last vampire of her people. _

I looked up at Elijah in surprise. 'But I'm not the last vampire.' I said truthfully.

He shrugged. 'Whoever wrote it obviously didn't know you that well.'

I closed my eyes. I knew exactly who wrote it. 'A friend of mine wrote this. It is her writing. Her name was Suzama.'

'She is dead.' he observed. I nodded sadly.

'What was I gonna do, turn her? Suzama the great prophet?' I mocked, close to tears. She died, for no reason. I should have saved her, but how could I? During that time I had vowed to never urse anyone to the life I live.

'You wanted to. But let's not talk about that.'

'Wise words.' I joked.

'Would you like to be alone?' he asked. I tilted my head to the side and nodded.

'Yeah. See you in the morning, Elijah.'

'Be careful.' he warned.

'While I'm sleeping?' I raised an elegant eyebrow, smirking.

'Well, you know how it is. Every time I let you out of my sight you get attacked by some supernatural evil.' he teased. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

'Goodnight, Elijah.' I whispered as he slipped out of my room.

**Damon's POV. **

I smirked at Stefan. 'She dumped you.'

'Shut up.' he growled.

'Elena _dumped _you.' I continued to mock him.

'Damon, go away.' he groaned.

'I'm good, little brother.' I smirked, gesturing to the drink in his hand. 'You, on the other hand, are not. What, changed your mind about not loving her?'

'I said go away, Damon!' he roared. I sighed and grinned at him.

'Goodnight, brother.' I snickered, disappearing to my own room, hiding the truth that I was only teasing Stefan to get rid of my own hurt.

**Elena's POV. **

That night, I dreamed of the night I was changed. Except I didn't choose to go with Klaus to protect my family. I stayed with them, and I was forced to watch as my husband and daughter were killed. Then there was a blade at my throat, and Klaus was mocking me in whispers. My husband and daughter appeared out of nowhere, translucent like ghosts. They told me it was my fault, everything was my fault.

I woke covered in sweat and panting. It was a horrible dream.

'Bad dream?' a husky voice asked from my window. I whirled around.

'What are you doing in my room?' I demanded. Damn that vampire!

'Wondering if you changed your mind. Have you?'

'Klaus, no! I will never change my mind. I would sooner die.' I promised. His expression turned from one of interest to one of disgust.

'You will see, lovely Elena. I will haunt you until you do change your mind. And when you do, I will be here... waiting for you.' he moved closer to me and stroked my face, and I shivered. There was once a time when I craved his touch, when I couldn't get enough of him. 'You are just as beautiful as ever. It warms my cold, dead heart to know that your beauty still exists in the world.' he continued, moving his finger across my cheek.

'Leave me alone.' I whimpered. Yes, I actually _whimpered. _

'Are you sure you want me to?' he purred evilly. I closed my eyes and nearly, so nearly, gave into the devil. Until Elijah appeared on the other side of the door.

'Hello, Klaus.' he snarled.

'Elijah, brother. So nice to see you. Although, I wouldn't dare go as far as to say it is mere coincidence that you both share a hotel.' he spat. I almost winced at his tone. I never would have thought Klaus was the type to get jealous.

'Klaus, please go. Maybe you are right, maybe someday I will change my mind. But not now. Not for a long time. Don't hold your breath- oh, wait, yes. You go right on ahead and hold your breath until the day I join you.' I smiled sweetly, and he glared at me. He scratched me down my cheek, where he was moments ago stroking it so carefully. It healed instantly, of course, but one sole bead of blood ran down my cheek. I shivered, this time in disgust, when he pressed his tongue to the blood.

'I won't be waiting too long, lovely Elena.' was the last thing he said before leaving.

**A/N: Not quite the chapter I was hoping for, 'specially after so long (I. Am. Sorry!) but it was the best I could do. I hope you liked it all the same.  
>Did anyone see Thursday's episode? OMG, how great was that? Although Jenna shouldn't have died. Bad Klaus, you evil thing.<br>So, I'm back. Happy? I hope you are.  
>Please continue to review and be lovely and, you know, exist. It helps a lot!<br>Adios, mi amigos.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	18. The Fear

**Chapter 18. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Are you okay?' Elijah asked, coming closer.  
>I nodded, fighting the tears that pricked my eyes. I would <em>not <em>cry, not for Damon, not for Klaus, not for anyone.

Not even for me.

'Damn him.' I mumbled coldly.

'Yes.' he ran a finger down my cheek and kissed then kissed my forehead. 'You are a sister to me. I protect you as one.'

'Who says need protection?'

He chuckled. 'You're Elena. You always need protection. Did you listen to anything I said before? Oh, well. Goodnight.' he smiled and disappeared.

That left me alone with my thoughts.

… Ah, crap.

**Unknown POV. (A/N: Yes, it is indeed a mystery... for now.)**

I watched through the window as a delicate tear trickled down Elena's smooth cheek, and I felt a pang in my heart. It hurt to see her in pain, even if I was going to betray her.

Hell, I already have.

**Elena's POV. **

The morning came around slowly; the night was too filled with fear and nightmares for it all to pass quickly. I knocked at Seymour's door. When he emerged, he was looking refreshed and pretty happy. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Good morning!' he practically sang.

'Good night?' I questioned.

He smiled slyly. 'Nope, didn't sleep a wink. But you know what I'm looking forward to? Breakfast!' he chirped, looking past me at the hotel staff delivering room service to other rooms. I rolled my eyes. Damn Seymour and his ridiculous love of food.

'How can you be so awake if you didn't sleep a wink?' I asked suspiciously. His smile grew wider, and I mentally cursed myself for being so foolish. Of course, my blood was still affecting him. After all, I had only cured him a few weeks ago, and with my blood being so powerful, it would take months for that kind of blood donation to wear off for him. I, obviously, was completely healed.

'Of course.' I muttered dryly.

'Okay, enough talk, let's eat.' he said greedily, grinning, unbelievably, even wider.

'You can't seriously be this happy about breakfast. There's something else.' I observed, watching him with a narrowed gaze. He wouldn't know if I just peeked into his mind for a moment...

He tapped his nose secretively and I slapped him across the back of the head, nearly decapitating him.

'Ow.' he mumbled.

Yep, I was definitely going to read his mind.

_Nice try, Elena,_ is actually what he was thinking.

I scowled. 'How do you know when I'm going to do that?'

'I know you too well.' he rolled his eyes while mine narrowed.

'And also, you're an intuitive.'

'That, too.' he admitted.

'So, you won't tell me the reason you're so happy? The real reason, I mean.' I added dryly when he opened his mouth to answer.

'Not yet...' he trailed off mysteriously.

'I could kill you in your sleep. Remember that.' I warned playfully as we came to Paula's room.

'I'd dream about it first, I'm sure.' he mused. I rapped lightly on Paula's door. Paula liked to sleep; she claimed to enjoy her dreams of the future and see the different paths people might take. She, unlike Seymour, was open and happy with her 'powers'.

The door opened and her head popped out. A smile broke out on her face when she saw us.

'Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Seymour. Ready to go eat?' she asked softly, stepping out and locking the door behind her.

'I am!' Seymour sang, and I shot him daggers. I had the strangest feeling I was being watched, and I didn't like it. It felt familiar yet different- or was I just paranoid about being taken by Klaus against my will?

I shuddered at the memory of last night and wondered if there were more moments like that to come.

Elijah was walking towards us from the other end of the corridor. I smirked at him when he gave me a questioning look.

'Are you okay?' he whispered, so only I could hear.

'Yep. Are you?' I asked in turn, as Paula and Seymour took up conversation with each other.

'Elena Gilbert, are you turning soft?' he asked.  
>My eyes almost widened and I snorted. 'Not in a million years.' I promised.<p>

'I'll believe it when I see it.' he smirked.

'You treat me like your little sister.' I complained, slapping his hand away when he moved it to playfully ruffle my hair.

'Do you never listen to me? To me, you _are_ my little sister.' he said softly.

I smirked. 'Good thing we've never hooked up, then.'

**Damon's POV. **

My phone beeped. I rolled to my side in my bed and reached over Andie's sleeping body to get my phone. Bonnie was calling.

'We're meeting outside Elena's hotel in fifteen minutes.' she informed me.

'What, not even a hello for your BFF?' I taunted, making Andie stir in her sleep.

'Good morning.' I mouthed to her when her eyes fluttered open. She blushed and I inwardly rolled my eyes. It was too easy to get your own personal blood slave when you had compulsion at your hand.

'Who would that be?' Bonnie said seriously, then hung up.  
>Either she had serious problems with me, or she had serious problems, period.<p>

I sighed and got out of bed, worried about what would happen when I saw Elena again.

**Elena's POV. **

Seymour ate like his life depended on it. The breakfast bar was, unfortunately for me, Paula and Elijah, open, so Seymour wasted no time in filling his plate (or should I say plates?) with pretty much everything. How did he stay looking so anorexic? I sipped coffee, Paula ate cereal and Elijah gave me curious glances in regards to the coffee.

'Keeps me going. Not all vampires just drink blood, you know.' I explained, smirking. He shook his head and a brief smile flashed up on his face. Seymour returned to our table with four, _four_, plates, filled with all sorts- cereal, croissants, toast, bread, orange juice, coffee, tea, water.

'Why are you not fat?' Paula demanded in frustration, biting her lip as she stared at the food.

'Why are you not skinny?' Seymour retorted, 'That diet of yours is getting out of hand. Bran flakes? Jesus, eat a cheeseburger or something!'

It was so obvious they liked each other. Or at least, it was to me. They continued to bicker as I stared absently out of the window. Over the many years, I had only had a few people I could consider family. Now, I had so many people. It was annoying and kind of nice, at the same time.

My thoughts wandered back to the time I was locked up in the Salvatore basement. I'd known I could escape any time I pleased, but I chose to stay. Why? Out of entertainment? No, it wasn't that.

More like, I was content to be in the Salvatore boarding house, even in such conditions, for the first time in... a while.

Was Elijah right? Was I, Elena Gilbert, cold, heartless killer, going soft after so many years thoughtlessly killing people?  
>I just didn't know any more.<p>

**A/N: Oh my dear lord, I hate when this story has corny moments. Ew. .  
>But still, I hope you liked this chapter. :)<br>Okay. So I have come up with this idea, or maybe several. Okay, first off: I'm going to give you a line that I want in this story, and I want you awesome guys and gals to review with your ideas as to what could happen to make this line! Okay, okay, that was a crappy explanation. Well, I put a line that I want in this story, but have no idea how it will fit with the current plot. Since you guys affect what happens in my story so much, if you give me an idea revolving around this line, I'll use the best one! **

**Example; Let's say the line is, 'Let's just get the hell out of here', your ideas could include certain plots, yes? As in, 'Elena and Seymour are captured by Klaus, until they find a way to escape' or 'Elena and Damon sneak in to spy on Klaus and are nearly caught, but aren't, so Elena whispers the line when she is sure Klaus can't hear'.  
>Making a little more sense now? Okay! So, the line is: 'Let's just chalk it off to a bad night and get the hell out of here.'<br>Ideas are accepted from this point until Wednesday evening, so off you guys go!  
>Disclaimer: There is no guarantee any of the ideas will even be used, but thank you all for your entries.<br>I hope people actually give me ideas... otherwise I'll be sad. :(  
>Thank you again for the amazing reviews! 3<br>Next: I need a few more characters to make Klaus' inner circle. So, I have decided, who better to play them than the people who will be reading about them? So there shall be a (kind of crappy) competition. The first seven people to review before 6:00pm (UK standard time) will become characters in my story! Oh, the fun of it all! Yes, I like this idea, let us use it. I'll be needing your real first name in your review, and if you are one of these seven people, you will be a part of the story you all love so much! :D  
>It's not vain to say that, right? You guys do love the story, don't you?<br>Okay.  
>Goodbye... for now.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	19. The Jokers

**Chapter 19. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Elena.' a deep voice rumbled from behind me. I didn't bother to turn round; I knew who it was.

'Damon.' I greeted coolly. He took a seat opposite me and gave Seymour a disgusted glance.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him absently, trying desperately to not look at his lips.

'Bonnie said we were meeting here...' he said slowly. I cocked my head to the side. Did she, now?

'I never agreed to that.' I stated coldly.

'Looks like the witch sees me as more of a friend than you.' he smirked. I kept my face cool and expressionless.

'I doubt that.' I murmured and drained the rest of my coffee. 'What time are we supposed to meet?'

'8:30- ten minutes.' he informed me. I narrowed my eyes.

'Then why are you here?' I demanded. Seymour, Paula and Elijah were watching us with curious and amused expressions. A part of my mind wondered where Paula had left her baby- surely not in the hotel room?

Damon shrugged. 'I like to be on time.'

'You're not on time. You're early.' I pointed out. He shrugged again. I had to tell myself that attacking him wasn't worth it.

'O_kay _then. I'm going to get John from the nursery.' Paula declared, pushing her chair back and glancing at her reflection in the window, then smoothing her frizzy blonde hair down frustratedly.

'When did you leave your baby at a nursery?' Seymour demanded.

'Last night, after Elijah left Elena's room.' she said flippantly, then grabbed her bag and left. I briefly wondered if 'psychic's could read mind messages- I decided to give it a try anyway.

_Thank you, sly girl, _I sent out to her, aware that Damon's eyes had narrowed when it was mentioned that Elijah had been in my room. Seymour chuckled, and so did Paula, in the doorway. I closed my eyes for a second- of course Seymour would hear all mind messages sent to someone like him.

'You were sharing a room?' Damon asked flatly, trying to sound like he wasn't pissed.

He did a piss-poor job of it.

**Damon's POV. **

I was angry. I was freaking _furious_. Was Paula implying that Elena and Elijah had slept together?

'You were sharing a room?' I asked, toning my voice carefully.

'Well, we have separate rooms. I was just... visiting Elena.' Elijah smirked, and I tapped my foot against the floor in frustration. Bad move. Elena and Elijah looked like they were trying to hold in laughter. The Seymour kid just looked bewildered for a moment, then realisation dawned on his face and he grinned.

'Right.' I growled quietly.

If the bitch was going to kiss me, break my heart and sleep with some stupid Original, why did she even bother being civilised toward me?

Elena burst out laughing, and I slapped myself mentally for not guarding my mind while I thought that. Damn. Damn, damn, damn.

**Elena's POV. **

I was still smirking at Damon's angry thoughts when we met Bonnie and the others outside the hotel.

'Why are we meeting here?' I asked Bonnie, letting my cold age seep into my voice; that was something I only usually did for two reasons. I was either trying to scare my prey, or very angry with someone.

Bonnie blinked and then frowned, and I felt her powers trying to intrude my mind.

'I already told you that won't work.' I snapped. She shrugged.

'I have information, I think, about Klaus. Me and Jeremy went and did some-' she hesitated, '- research.' she finished.

I smirked. 'You don't have to brag about the fact that you're screwing my brother.'

She blushed and glared at me. Wait, what happened to being friends? I shook the thought away. I don't need friends, I haven't for 5000 years. That wouldn't change now. Well... not drastically.

It was then that I noticed Katherine was there. 'Katherine.' I smirked. She scowled.

'I heard you're still in love with Stefan.' I taunted, then leaned in closer as if whispering a deadly secret, though everyone could hear, 'You can have him.'

She smirked and glanced at Stefan, who looked kind of annoyed. I gave him a sweet smile.

'Hello, Squirrel Killer.'

He didn't say anything.

I glanced at the rest of them- Jeremy, Jenna, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Alaric- and gave them mocking smiles, as if to say _Mention anything to do with me and Damon and you'll be found headless underwater in Cuba. _

**A/N: OMG, I am so sorry about the severe lack of updates! D: Fanfiction went all retarded and wouldn't let me upload chapters so, here we are. I'm worried that I'll start making chapters that you guys don't like as the story progressed, which worries me severely. So if there is _anything _you don't like, tell me in a review! Or if there's anything you do like, tell me in a review!  
>All in all, just review. O:)<br>This chapter was kind of short, so I'm planning at least one more update today.  
>Well, I say that a lot.<br>Thank you for reading, updates will get back on track immediately, have a nice life!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	20. The Plan

**Chapter 20. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Hi, Elena.' Jeremy beamed, seeming completely at ease with the tense situation. Was he really the only one I could trust? I'd thought I was more than that to the group.

'Hello, Jeremy.' I grinned. 'Hello, everyone else. So, Bonnie. What's this _information _about Klaus?' I asked, getting straight down to business.

She clutched my brother's hand and looked solemn. 'Well, he has a _history _of stalking people.' she began. I nodded; I knew this already. 'the list of his victims include a witch called Helena, because her name is like yours, a human girl called Isabella, because she looked like you, basically tons of girls... all of them come down to one major obsession: _you_. Which means he is definitely after you.' she continued.

'I know that. Get to the point.' I ordered impatiently.

She sighed. 'The sun and moon curse is fake, Elena. It doesn't exist; there is no curse. He made it all up, the whole time. He must have known.'

'I know that, too. Elijah told me, and it was pretty easy to figure out. So there lies the question... why did he make it all up _before _I was sent back to India?' I wondered aloud.

'I can answer that one.' Katherine claimed, 'Klaus has always been lonely, even with his little crowd of worshippers.' she rolled her eyes before continuing, 'he'd never admit it, but he's always wanted a _mate_. He'd always thought us Petrova doppelgangers were the beauties of our time, as he would call it. He'd went for me, and was unhappy when I betrayed him by letting Trevor love me and turn into a vampire. He's been trying to kill me ever since, waiting for the day when another doppelganger will be born. That's you, Elena.' she smirked as she concluded. I sighed.

'Don't forget who's older here, Katerina.' I chided. Her smirk grew, and I grinned slyly.

'So Klaus has wanted to _mate-' _Damon made a face, '- with Elena before she even went back in time?'

'Yes, Damon.' I said quietly.

'That _sucks_!' he exclaimed. He was such a child, for someone who was at least 145 years old.

'You know, you were lovely and sweet as a human, Damon. What happened?' I flirted innocently. He growled and slapped my hand away as I moved my fingers up his chest. I sighed dramatically and stepped back.

'So, we know a little bit more about Klaus now. All we really need to know is how to kill him- any ideas?' Jeremy asked, ignoring me and Damon. My thoughts tuned back to the dagger, given to me by James the shape shifter.

'I have an idea; it's a common way to kill Originals, and it's effective against any supernatural creature.' I began, 'it's a dagger-'

'Dipped in white oak ash? Elena, we all know that doesn't work.' Damon interrupted me, taunting.

I threw him a withering glare and he actually shrank back.

'I know, _Damey_. Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was going to explain how to kill Klaus. Any more untimely interruptions?' I asked the group. They all remained silent, apart from a snickering Katherine. I nodded, 'Good. As I was saying. It's a dagger. A spell has been placed on it, by a witch I once knew.' I smiled at Bonnie. 'One of your ancestors.'

She beamed, clearly proud that she comes from a bloodline who came up with a way to kill Klaus.

'The spell will kill any supernatural creature it is used against, but unlike the crafty little dagger that has formerly taken residence in your heart, Elijah, it will _not _kill any supernatural creature who uses it. I am confident it will be effective against Klaus. If it doesn't, a powerful witch should do the job.' I explained.

'This dagger- is this what the shape shifter gave you a few days ago?' Stefan asked.

I nodded. 'His name was James. I met him in ancient Egypt.'

'Can we trust him?' he asked doubtfully. I hesitated. I didn't know- after all, James had tried to kill me.

_****Flashback** **_

_(Elena's POV) _

_'Ory?' I asked in surprise. It was 1948, England. _

_'That's me- except I go by James now. Elena?' he asked in turn. I nodded. _

_'I thought you were dead.' I stated. _

_He smirked. 'Shape-shifters can not die that easily.' _

_I rolled my eyes. 'But far more easily than vampires.' _

_'I beg to differ.' _

_From that day on, me and James had recurring arguments about which monster was better. Vampires were, of course. He was too stubborn to admit that, though. _

_'If you say so. I come with a message.' he declared, hands behind his back. My eyes instantly narrowed. I looked into his eyes, compelling him. _

_'Put your hands where I can see them.' I instructed. He shook his head. Shape-shifters must be immune to impulsion. _

_'I come with a message.' he repeated. _

_'From who?' I asked wearily. _

_'Klaus.' he said simply, then, before I could stop him, a dagger was plunged into my gut. I groaned and doubled over- the dagger was spiked with Setian poison, and it was extremely deadly. It was lucky I was so old. Thankfully, I was able to pull the dagger out; by which time, James had fled. _

_I ignored the fact it had taken me twenty minuted to recover from the poison and set out searching. _

_I never did find him._

_****End Flashback****_

'I think we can trust him.' I admitted. 'But don't underestimate him. He's just as strong as Katherine.' I added with a smirk. She scowled.

'You already stole my face; now you've stolen my wit?' she asked in disbelief.

'As I recall, you gave me your face. It's not even your face, fool.' I said.

She shrugged. 'In concept.'

I ignored her and turned to the others. 'And as for getting close enough to stab Klaus, I can do that.' I swallowed, 'I can fool him into thinking that I came back to him and run into his arms. He won't know I have the dagger. This will work.' I promised.

'Don't see why it shouldn't.' Alaric shrugged.

Damon narrowed his eyes in concern. 'Are you sure you're okay with doing that?'

He knew me too well. 'Of course.' I lied.

**A/N: Yippee, another flashback! They're awesome to write, so I hope they're awesome to read. **

**I hope the whole damn thing is awesome to read. **

**I am sorry for the short notice with my competitions; it was meant to be published Sunday night, but as I said before, document uploader went down for two days.  
>Thank you for bearing with me, you're the best fans ever!<br>I want a nickname for you guys. Ideas?  
>What? I want to be edgy! .<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	21. The Witch

**Chapter 21. **

**Damon's POV. **

I shrugged. 'If you're fine with it.'

'Why do you care? You weren't too concerned about my comfort a few days ago.' she snapped. I felt my face fall. She closed her eyes, but didn't apologise. At least, not out loud.

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that,_ her voice whispered in my head. I ignored her.

If she wanted to break my heart, I'd at least try and break hers in turn. No matter how much it hurt to even try.

**Elena's POV. **

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, _I forced myself to tell Damon in his mind. To my surprise, he completely ignored me. Jenna eyed me.

'What?' I asked tiredly.

'Just- just thinking. About... well, you're so different now.' she admitted, looking at her feet.

'That's true.' I murmured, my words almost getting lost against the strong breeze blowing against my face. Wait, that was odd- it was a warm, sunny day. This breeze was unnatural. My eyes narrowed, but almost instantly, a grin sprang up on my face.

'Jack, I know it's you.' I called out. A figure stepped out from the shadows, and I mentally cursed myself for not noticing his presence.

'Jack?' Damon asked, suspicion tainting his tone. I rolled my eyes.

'A witch- "friend" of Klaus.' I made air quotations with my fingers at the word friend. That was certainly not the word.

'Who you can trust completely, don't worry.' he grinned at me, green eyes dancing in excitement. 'It's been too long. You look ravishing.'

I scowled. 'And you look horrible. How on earth did you ever have a girlfriend?' I mocked. I lied, of course. Jack was insanely attractive- all bright green eyes and sandy brown hair.

'Ignoring that comment.' he muttered.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, pretty happy that he was here.

He tutted. 'Just passing through, I'm afraid. Telling you that Klaus is on a rampage after last night. He couldn't _wait _to spill his heartache to me and Greta.'

I snorted. 'He didn't tell you anything. You manipulated his mind.'

'Same difference.' he shrugged.

'Last night?' Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. 'Maybe last night I had an encounter with Klaus.' I shrugged. 'No big deal.'

'I think not.' Elijah said softly.

'Tell us what happened, Elena.' Stefan ordered, glaring at Jack.

'Klaus came, asked me to join him, I said no, he got angry, blah blah blah.' I blurted. 'So, that means you've seen Klaus since last night. Where is he?'

Jack frowned. 'I haven't seen him. Actually, I have no idea where he is. Some guy told me he saw you and him having an argument.'

I froze. 'Who?'

'Would I have said "some guy" if I knew who he was?' Jack snapped.

'Keep it calm.' Elijah said smoothly. I glared at him, then at Jack.

'So you drop that and leave?' I demanded. My happy mood was slowly fading.

''Fraid so.' he smiled sadly. 'Nice seeing you again, 'Lena. See you soon.' was the last thing he said before disappearing. Literally. Damn witches and their crafty powers.

There was a moment silence before Katherine smirked and said, 'Well, that was productive.'

**A/N: I'm sorry, this is a really short chapter and I made you wait all day for it... Oh dear, I'm a horrible person.  
>I hope you liked it anyway, I'm glad people are sticking with the story and continuing to review. :D<br>Love chu all!  
>Chu is my word now. Deal with it. (-_-)<br>*Heart*  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	22. The Day Out

**Chapter 22. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Great. Well, he was about as helpful as Katherine.' Damon snarled. I smirked and Katherine growled.

'Someone was watching me last night.' I realised slowly.

'But... who?' Jeremy wondered aloud.

'We sure as hell need to find out.' I growled.

'Yes.' Elijah agreed. 'But first, we find out where Klaus is.'

I snorted. 'That'll be easy.'

Stefan stared at me. 'Be positive.' he urged.

I threw him a glare. 'Go eat a bunny.'

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 'Why the hell does everyone have such a problem with me feeding on animals?'

'It's unnatural!' I snapped.

'And stupid.' Damon added. I gave a nasty grin at Katherine, who looked defensive but amused.

'Elena, I remember when, once upon a time, you were fixed that your only diet would be animal if you turned.' she smirked, but her eyes blazed.

'Once upon a time.' I echoed. 'Not any more.'

'You're more like me than you ever wanted to be.'

I froze, unsure of what to say. It was true, but why would I admit that to Katherine? Why would I give her the satisfaction? I knew why she was the way she was- she'd lost much in her life. Not as much as me, but a lot.

'Shut up, Katherine.' I said finally.

'With pleasure.' she drawled, miming zipping her mouth shut.

Stupid bitch.

**Stefan's POV. **

I watched the bickering between Elena and Katherine and couldn't help but notice how similar they had become. But somehow, Elena had more fire- her age, probably. Katherine was still selfish and cruel. Elena was definitely cruel, but she still didn't strike me as selfish. She never would be, I suppose. Seeing her whole life had shown me that. She still put others before herself, an endearing and rare quality.

'Stop arguing, girls!' Seymour said, holding up a hand. I was curious as to how he had won over Elena's affections. From what I had seen, he wasn't the type of person Elena would normally sympathise with. But hey, who was I to judge?

She seemed to care more for him than me.

**Elena's POV. **

I smirked at Katherine, letting my face turn cold- even vampires felt fear when I allowed my emotions to change, to show my age. I turned to Seymour, putting some warmth back into my expression.

'Seymour. I want you to go with Paula and try to find out as much as you can about this dagger- as confident as I am with this plan, I cannot be fully sure my weapon will work. I trust you.' I instructed him. He nodded.

I turned to Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elijah, Bonnie and Katherine. 'The six of you will be coming with me to try and find Santa Klaus' hiding place.' I said, my voice holding the authority of an army officer.

To Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Matt and Tyler, I added, 'And you guys; stay safe.'

Though Tyler was a werewolf, he wasn't particularly useful until a full moon, which was still a few nights away. Alaric, despite being a vampire hunter, is still human. So are Jeremy, Matt and Tyler. It would not be smart or helpful to send them out anywhere. It would be easier for them to stay and do whatever humans and werewolves do in their free time.

Only I heard Elijah's quiet whisper of, 'Going soft.'

**A/N: All right, all right, I know. Stupid short chapters. I'm super sorry! But hey, at least I gave you two updates, right? O:)  
>Right.<br>So, once again, thank you for reading and reviewing.  
>Does anyone else hate school? I do. Just getting that out there.<br>Okay, I'm going to go make a start on the next (MUCH LONGER) chapters!  
>Adios, my friends.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	23. The Truth

**Chapter 23. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Why does it have to be sunny?' Caroline whined, squinting in the bright sunlight. Obviously, it wasn't because she couldn't see. Being so young, the sun must hurt her eyes, even with the ring.

'I find this to be the best weather.' I smiled at the feeling of warmth pounding against my arms. Sunlight had no effect on me whatsoever, as long as I had some lapis lazuli handy.

'Because you're weird.' Caroline teased, smiling. Okay, I was not the weird one. Or was she only hostile a few moments ago because the others were with us? As soon as they left, her smile turned warm and her eyes brightened. Odd.

I shrugged. 'I wouldn't say weird. Just unique.'

Damon glared at me and I smirked sweetly at him. 'What's wrong, sweetie?' I asked him in mock innocence. He snorted and turned back to the path ahead. We were walking to the grill, to see if Klaus might possibly be there. I was doubtful he would be, but Katherine, for some reason, insisted that we at least check.

Stefan whispered to me, 'Why do you and Damon argue?'

I rolled my eyes. He was so slow. 'Why do you think?' I replied acidly and moved away to the other side of Caroline. Stefan was seriously getting on my nerves.

'We argue, brother, because the yesterday-'

'Don't, Damon!' I snapped before he could finish.

He gave me a smirk and a glare before continuing, 'Because yesterday, she kissed me.'

Everything seemed to freeze. Caroline gasped and Stefan widened his eyes like he was choking on a bunny or something. Well, that wasn't too unlikely. Elijah snorted and Bonnie glared at us both- judgy little thing. I had no problem with her dating my brother, why should she judge me?

_You're not dating him, Elena! _My mind screamed at me and my step faltered. Oh, right.

Only Katherine remained calm, if that was the word. She smirked at Damon and me. 'About time.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I glared, storm clouds rolling into my mind. This was just the beginning of my bad mood.

She rolled her eyes. 'Come on, Elena. We all know that you two have feelings for each other, as long as it took you to admit them.'

'Shut up.' Damon snapped.

'Shut _up_.' I growled at the same time, then glanced at him in mild surprise. That was certainly coincidental.

'See? Mind linked.' Katherine snorted, her and Elijah barely containing laughter and not trying to hide it. Quiet and stealthy, I stuck my leg out and tripped Katherine up before she could even think about stopping me. I smirked when she fell; it was certainly something I'd never seen before. She snarled and lunged at me, but I simply stepped to the side.

'Older than you.' I reminded her cheerfully, though I was anything but.

_Damn you, Damon, _I sent out, knowing he'd get it.

_We're both already damned, _was his reply.

**Damon's POV. **

Okay, crap. _Maybe _saying that wasn't the smartest thing ever. Well, it was true, right? She had kissed me.

'This was yesterday- was this why you broke up with me?' Stefan asked quietly, looking pretty depressed.

_Hello? You were going to break up with her anyway! _I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't. Because Elena was glaring at me, and that glare was so cold and angry that it made even _me _want to shrivel up and run away. It broke my heart that she was glaring at me like that.

But I hid my heartbreak and glared right back, ignoring the eyes on us.

Our glaring contest seemed to go on forever, although it was probably only a few moments, when Bonnie snapped, 'Okay, stop!'

Elena turned to glance at her.

'Okay.' she said simply.

And the worst thing was, she sounded like she _really _didn't care any more.

**Elena's POV. **

I drained all emotion from my voice and expression to make it seem like I didn't give a damn. Truth be told, I kind of did. I didn't want them to think I didn't care about them, when, as much as I hated to admit it, I actually did.

Nothing was said for a few moments, until we reached the grill. I sniffed the air and growled. 'He hasn't been here, not for days. Happy now, Katerina? We just lost a valuable few minutes.'

She smirked at something behind me and I whirled, then grimaced and moaned. Great, another witch. And this one was a lot more faithful to Klaus than Jack had been.

'Greta.' Katherine said, smirking.

**A/N: Dun dun dun!  
>Don't worry, as it has been said, some of you are worried about someone new coming in and ruining the love-hate balance- I'm not going to do that. Any new characters will just be featured in a chapter or two, I'll try and make things work, promise. :)<br>Okay, so, what did you guys think of the chapter? Love it, hate it? Review please!  
>AlisPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	24. The Anger

**Chapter 24. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Katerina, Elena, Elijah.' Greta smirked, flipping dark brown hair over her shoulder arrogantly, 'who are your _friends?_'

'You mean, those things you have none of?' I sneered and the smirk on her face morphed into a look of anger.

'Don't speak to me like that.' she growled, and she tried to intrude my mind. Even she wasn't as powerful as Bonnie, though, and even Bonnie couldn't get past my mind defences. I ran and pushed Greta against a wall, snarling in her face. My vampire form was showing.

'Why are you here?' I demanded, clutching her neck tightly.

She choked out a laugh. 'That's... no way to... treat a... witch of... my... power,...'

I pushed her head against the wall and tightened my hold. 'Answer me!' she winced at the power in my voice.

'Let her go, Elena.' Katherine sighed from behind me. I growled and let Greta fall, spluttering, to the floor.

I decided to question Katherine, instead. 'Why is she here?'

'I asked her to come. She can help us.' was Katherine's smug reply.

'Then you're even more of a fool than I thought.' I snapped.

Elijah glanced at Greta, who was rising to her feet once again, in distaste. 'She's not my favourite witch in the pack.' he admitted, lip curling slightly.

'Look,' Greta panted, glaring at me, 'you can trust me as long as I can trust you.'

'Great, so now we've gathered that we can't trust you at all,' I snarled.

Bonnie was watching Greta in surprise and confusion. 'You're Luka's sister.' she said. It wasn't a question.

'Yes, I am.'

'They were looking for you. They wanted to save you.' Bonnie whispered, but everyone could hear, and not just because of the vampire hearing. Everything had turned silent.

'Then they were wasting their own effort.' Greta chuckled.

'They died!' Bonnie shouted suddenly, and all amusement drained slowly from Greta's face.

'I'm aware.' she snapped.

'But you don't care.' Bonnie frowned. Once again, it was no question.

'No. I chose my side a long time ago, Bennett.'

'And look where it got you. What are you, the single most hated witch on this, say, planet?' I interrupted the budding argument.

Greta snickered. 'Galaxy.'

I scowled and backed up to stand by Elijah, who was glaring.

'So, Greta. You helped me once; willing to do it again?' Katherine asked, oblivious to the hateful feelings among us. Hey, as they say: ignorance is bliss.

'Maybe.' was Greta's mysterious answer. She backed away from us, glaring hatefully at me.

'Katherine. Be back here tomorrow, _alone_.' she added venomously, making her indications clear. She didn't like the rest of us, only Katherine. They were both bitches, so it made sense. The rest of us were not, so why on earth would she like us?

The feeling was mutual.

**Stefan's POV. **

I wondered what Greta had done to make Elena and Elijah hate her so. But as the conversation, or rather, argument, unfolded, I easily saw the reason. She was a bitch.

Much like Katherine.

When she was gone, I turned to Bonnie. 'Did you sense anything sincere from her?'

Bonnie reluctantly nodded. 'Only towards Katherine, though.' she added, pleased with more reason to hate the chocolate coloured witch.

**Elena's POV. **

'They've always been the _best _of friends.' I agreed dryly, glowering at Katherine, who shifted uncomfortably.

That was unlike her.

'This was why you brought us here? You wasted our search efforts on _her_?' Elijah spat angrily.

'She said she had information. And if _someone _hadn't have attacked her, we would have it by now.' she said, angrily, defensively.

I snorted. 'And if _someone _hadn't have become all chummy with her in the _first place_, we would be closer to finding Klaus!'

'At least I'm chummy with someone!' she retorted.

'I'd call Greta more of a some_thing_.' I replied flippantly, entirely unfazed.

Katherine just scowled and didn't bother with a reply.

'_Stop fighting!_' Stefan suddenly roared, and Caroline actually stepped away from him in surprise. I raised an eyebrow, partly impressed, mainly angry. I'd never heard him roar before, and I admit it was pretty sexy. Not as sexy as an angry Damon, though...

I shook the thought away frustratedly.

Katherine snickered and ran a finger along his arm, making him tense up then instantly relax. Well well well, was I sensing something more than chemistry here? Would Stefan move on so quickly?

'Who's fighting?' I purred.

I glanced at Damon, whose mouth was set in a tight line.

Which, I had to admit, was ridiculously sexy in itself.

**A/N: I know, I know, not the best chapter, and kinda short. But I'm adding another chapter today, so be patient, my lovelies! ;)  
>Thank you again for reading and reviewing, your reviews mean so much to me! I'm pleased you all still like the story, and if you don't... a review telling me why would be nice. O:)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	25. The Sheriff

**Chapter 25. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Damon, you're looking tense.' I murmured seductively, smirking. He glared at me.

'Yeah, I wonder why.' he said dryly.

I rolled my eyes. 'Don't be such a prude.'

'Can we please carry on looking now?' Bonnie asked, annoying. My glance softened when it turned to her and I nodded.

**Jeremy's POV. **

Matt sat there, staring into space. The silence was awkward as we- me, him, Jenna, Alaric and Tyler- sat staring at empty spots in the boarding house, waiting for the others to get home. It was funny how, over the past few weeks, we'd come to think of the boarding house as a second home because of the amount of time we spent here.

I was actually worried about my sister, although I was more than sure she could take care of herself pretty well. But she hadn't changed in her stubbornness, and that could her get killed just as much as foolishness.

But I doubted she was the latter.

Jenna jumped when a loud knock sounded at the door.

'Stefan, Damon? Are you home?' Sheriff Liz Forbes yelled. I stiffened- why would she be here?

'What do we do?' I mouthed to Alaric.

'Stay here.' he mouthed back, getting up and taking a deep breath before going to the door and opening. Bits of conversation floated to me.

'Stefan and Damon... about the animal attacks... speak to them?' are what I picked up from the sheriff.

'Sure, that would be fine.' I heard Alaric saying as he led Sheriff Forbes to where we were, in the living room. Ironic, how two undead vampires had a living room...

'Hello, boys, Jenna. Mind if I ask you guys a few questions?'

**A/N: Yes, I know, definitely doesn't deserve to be called a chapter. But still, it's an update, so... I'm sorry. Just wanted to make up, a little, for the lack of recent updates.  
>Hope you liked it, and I'd love ideas for what kind of things the sheriff should ask... O:)<br>Thanks!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	26. The Questions

**Chapter 26. **

**Tyler's POV. **

Oh, great. Here I was, being questioned by my girlfriend's mom, who just happened to be the town sheriff and vampire hunter.

If she knew about me, she'd probably go berserk.

I was the first to be ushered out of the room, probably because of my recent presence near scenes of death. I shuddered at the memory of the masquerade ball, the night my curse was triggered.

'Okay, Tyler. I just want to ask you a few questions- nothing to worry about.' Sheriff smiled encouragingly at me, but I couldn't help but wonder if she'd still be so warm if she knew I was a werewolf.

'Ask away.' I nodded, glancing furtively around the room. We were in the library- quiet, secluded; the perfect interrogating space.

'First off; you wouldn't know anything about these recent animal attacks, would you?' she asked, and I could tell she thought it was ridiculous she had to ask this to the teenage boy who was dating her daughter. But hey, protocol was protocol, I guess.

'Nothing, really. Just that they seem really violent and, you know, scary.' I lied.

'Did you have any relation to the victim of this latest attack, Lara Adams?'

I swallowed, trying to seem a little upset. 'Not really. We shared a few classed together, she was a great girl. I didn't know she'd been attacked,' I added hastily, because I really didn't. Elena had really let herself go.

But then, it might not have been Elena. It could have been Klaus, or even some of those other vampire freaks.

'It's a shame.' Sheriff agreed quietly, then her expression went back to serious. 'Well, thanks for your time. That's all, Tyler. Oh, and can I ask you something?' she added as I rose from my seat.

I hesitated. 'Sure.'

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her gun out, aiming it at me. 'How long have you known that my daughter is a monster?'

**Elena's POV. **

'We're no closer to finding Klaus' location now as we were when we started out.' I complained, running my hand through my long brown tresses.

Katherine sighed. 'We would be if we'd listened to Greta.' she mumbled.

'Well, we didn't, so deal with it.' I snapped.

'You can deal with your little witch girlfriend tomorrow, Katherine.' Damon added, and I gave him a strange look. He returned it, and we spent the next few seconds just looking into each other's eyes, blue eyes meeting brown.

Elijah pretended to cough a little and I groaned. Why did people always interrupt touching moments?

When I looked back to Elijah, I thought I saw a look of warning in his eyes- but why would that be?

'Anyway, Greta probably would have lied.' Caroline sniffed distastefully.

'Probably.' Stefan agreed, smiling at Caroline.

'She always does.' I said darkly, glaring at a tree but not seeing a tree at all.

Why did I have the feeling I was being watched, and why did it feel like it was okay?

**A\N: I just took a shower half way through writing this, so if it skips anything I'm sorry... :')  
>Thank you for reading again, and thank you for sticking with me.<br>You're all awesome!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	27. The Idea

**Chapter 27. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Where to next, gang?' I joked, grinning.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. 'Haven't we searched enough for today?' she groaned.

I chuckled. 'No way, witchy-poo. It's only 4pm; plenty of time to search around some more.'

'I say we go to Oregon.' Damon offered. I froze and glared at him with gritted teeth.

_Are you _trying _to make me kill you? _I demanded through my mind.

He gave me a tight smile. Well, to say I was disturbed would be an understatement- but there was no way I'd let Damon Salvatore see that. So I plastered on a smirk and nodded.

'That sounds like a good idea. That was where he was last, why wouldn't he be there now?' I agreed.

Stefan and Katherine gave me a hesitant look and Elijah glared furiously at Damon.

'Why are you trying to hurt Elena?' he demanded, seemingly out of the blue. Oh. I guess I wasn't the only vampire with mind-reading abilities, then.

'Leave it.' I commanded coldly, turning on my heel and strutting in the direction of Oregon. Bonnie, of course, couldn't travel all the way to Oregon by walking herself. So I offered to carry her there, and she reluctantly agreed.

'Close your eyes if you get motion sickness.' I ordered, and she did so immediately. I raised an eyebrow at Elijah, who smirked.

'_Going soft._' he mouthed. Jesus, okay, so I cared for them- shoot me. It didn't mean I was going soft, no way in hell.

Nevertheless, Elijah was having a field day with it.

**Tyler's POV. **

'W-what are you ta-talking about?' I stammered. Liz _knew_?

'Don't act like you don't know, Lockwood! How long have you known about all this?' she demanded again.

I sighed. Busted. 'Two months.'

'How do you know?'

'I... I'm a werewolf, Liz.' there would be no point lying to her. She'd find out sooner or later.

Her gun hand wavered, but almost immediately righted again. 'Are you serious?'

'What would be the point in lying?' I said dryly.

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update yesterday, _or the day before, I'm a terrible person_! I wanted to, but this time it was my actual laptop that went all retarded, and _all _data was deleted from my laptop! The horror! So I had to install _everything _again... including LibreOffice, even though I originally had OpenOffice... so yeah, whatever. And I had to re-download Google Chrome, all my photos, all my documents, videos, downloads, you name it, I lost it.  
>So, I'm sorry. :)<br>Thank you for being patient with me, if you were... at least, I figure you have been, because there's been no furious reviews telling me how much I've let you down, and, thankfully, no death threats.  
>Thank god.<br>So, once again, double updates expected today, just because you're so awesome. And because with my worryingly increasingly short chapters, you deserve better than what I'm giving, am I right? I'm right. ;)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<br>PS, who's watching/watched Eurovision, and who else _loves _Estonia's song _Rockefeller Street _and Jedward's _Lipstick_? I' not even from Estonia of Ireland, I'm from England, but since we never win, I'm rooting for Ireland and Estonia. :D YAY! Okay, sorry, rant over. Goodbye. **


	28. The Memories

**Chapter 28. **

**Elena's POV. **

When we finally arrived in Oregon, I was overcome with memories.

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV)_

_'Sam, you're not supposed to just destroy trees!' I giggled as Sam tore trees out of their roots in amazement with his new strength. _

_'This is amazing!' he breathed, grinning. His grin made him even more gorgeous, if it were possible._

_'You'll get used to it.' I smirked, pleased with my new partner, hopefully for eternity. _

_'I hope so.' his face suddenly twisted into a grimace, 'Do I have to kill people?'_

_I sighed. 'No. You can, if you choose to, but I doubt you will. I will teach you to control your bloodlust and you will be able to stop feeding before it is too late.' _

_'How long will that take?'_

_'Not too long.' I lied. It would take a long time to acquire that level of self-control, especially for a newborn like Sam, but there was no point making him feel bad about his new existence. _

_He breathed a sigh of relief and his smile reformed. 'Good. I don't want to kill people, Elena.' _

_'I know you don't. I didn't either.' _

_****End Flashback** **_

I sighed at the memory. Of course, life being the cruel, twisted journey that it is, shortly after that I took Sam hunting for humans on a beach. Ironically, I lost control and killed a human girl who had tried to run from us. The whole thing would have been amusing, if not for Sam's horror and my guilt.

_****Flashback** **_

_(Elena's POV.)_

_'So, how do we do this?' Sam whispered to me as I took his hand. We walked along the shore of the beach, and my eyes focused on our target: a couple, making out in the darkness and silence of the night. _

_'Just follow my lead.' I replied coolly, pulling him gently in the direction of the couple, modestly covered with a blanket. No doubt they were half naked underneath. So engrossed they were in their heavy making-out session, they didn't even notice us approach. A quirk to vampirism; you're stealthy and silent. _

_'You take the female, I'll take the male.' was the last thing I said to Sam before I struck, diving in and pulling the man away. Sam reluctantly did the same to the girl after only a moment's hesitation._

_'What are you doing?' the girl screeched and tried to struggle away from Sam's grip. I ignored her and bit into my terrified male, and he instantly relaxed. My victims could feel what I wanted them to feel while I fed from them. I could make it pleasurable or I could make it terrifying and agonizing. I chose to make it pleasurable for the man, purely for Sam's benefit. His first hunt shouldn't be so horrifying. Moans erupted from the man, and I'd only took about a pint of his blood when I heard the girl screaming halfway down the beach. I retracted from the man's neck and threw an incredulous glance at Sam. _

_'What the hell!' I shouted, chucking my happy boy towards him. He was good for another few pints, I guessed. _

_He shrugged casually. 'She bit me.' _

_'_It's supposed to be the other way round!_' I yelled before taking off after the girl. Naturally, it was easy to catch up with her. I caught her and pinned her down, looking into her eyes. _

_'You will not scream or move.' I compelled her. She complied, of course, but she was still terrified. Had I not compelled her, she would have tried to claw my eyes out on impulse. _

_My generous mood completely vanished, at least towards the girl, I decided to make the feeding process a living hell for her. It would always be pleasurable for me. And at some point while I was feeding, something inside me snapped. I felt I deserved some kind of reward for the self-control I'd been keeping up over the past few weeks, and once I started feeding from the motionless girl, I found that I couldn't stop. I clutched her tighter when I felt Sam shaking me, telling me to stop. It was his voice that made me reluctantly let go of the girl. Her heartbeat was fluttering weakly; she had mere moments to live. Guilt washed through me. What had I been thinking? Had I learned nothing over the past 5000 years? I should have noted before I started feeding that the girl only had a weak heartbeat, probably due to a medical condition. _

_Sam swallowed hard, engulfed in horror. 'Will she die?' _

_I closed my eyes sadly. 'Yes.' _

_****End Flashback****_

Of course, I know now that it was Klaus who had entered my mind and made me lose control. I was filled with regret for that night as I dropped Bonnie to her feet when we finally reached Portland. I smelled the faint scents of all the people I'd known here; Klaus, Pat, Seymour... _Sam. _Even thinking his name made me feel sad. I shook away my feelings stubbornly and said, 'It smells like Klaus has been here recently. He might even be here now...' I trailed off as I heard an annoying screech nearby.

'_Elena Gilbert_?'

Oh, crap. It seems like Pat McQueen had seen me, then.

I gritted my teeth at the others, who now knew who Pat was, and whirled to face Pat. Sure enough, she looked awful. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her arm and leg wrapped up in thick bandages from Elijah's kidnap. She must have really loved Sam, a rare thing in such a young girl. But I had felt that way once, towards Stefan. Or had I? Was it so easy to fall out of love, even if that love was long ago and almost forgotten? I shook my thoughts away and focused on what was happening right now.

Pat, annoyingly, let out another squeal and backed away. 'You died! You died in the explosion at your house, along with Sam!' she cried.

'No, I didn't.' I said, cocking my head to the side. Who had said that? I had been clearly seen around the town before leaving. Ah, probably Klaus. The bastard.

'Then... then... is Sam alive?' she asked, hope evident in her voice.

I swallowed. How could she have any doubts of his death? She had attended his funeral mere days ago. 'No, Pat. Sam's dead. You were at his funeral.'

There was a brief pause, before Pat exploded, 'It's _your _fault he's dead!'

'Elena.' Elijah's stern voice came ringing out as I opened my mouth to argue. He clearly remembered Pat being the girl he used to contact me. Pat, however, didn't recognise him one bit. Elijah must have compelled her to forget. Must have been weird for her to wake up with broken limbs and no ideas as to why they were there.

'We have to go, Pat.' I said thickly, moving past her. We all ignored her shouts of protests until she finally gave up and went along on her way. Seeing Pat had given me a blast to the past. An unwanted blast to the past.

Bonnie gave me a sympathetic glance.

I sighed. Best to put on a brave face. 'Where was I? Oh, yes. We were looking for Klaus.'

**Jeremy's POV. **

What was going on in the other room? They'd been there for a while.

'Should we interrupt?' Jenna asked worriedly, the tense atmosphere in the room almost unbearable. Guards stood by the front door, out of hearing range. Probably to make sure they didn't leave the house.

'I don't think we should. Let Tyler lie his way through it.' Alaric gave a comforting smile and wrapped an arm around Jenna. I looked away, disgusted that two relatively old people could be so... _in love_. Then again, I mused, Stefan, Damon and Elena were old. Like, _old _old, even though their physical youth remained.

There was suddenly a loud _bang _from the library, where the interrogating was taking place.

Crap. That wasn't a good sign.

**A/N: Yes, I was unable to resist putting in more flashbacks. You guys do like flashbacks, right? They add something more, in my opinion. :)  
>Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. My others have been very disappointing, haven't they?<br>Lapsuke: That chapter was so short because... well, I can sometimes be a retard and think an update that short is useful? Acceptable answer? :)  
>Anyway, I'll carry on answering your reviews, and my computer is finally (almost) back to normal, thank god. I should probably have realised that 'restore' means 'restore', and paid attentions to the warnings that said, 'All C Drive Data Will Be Deleted'.<br>Hey, I thought it meant all those bad downloaded viruses! More proof of my stupidity.  
>Thank you for the awesome and hopefully honest reviews, love y'all.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	29. The Sadness

**Chapter 29. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Elena, are you-'

'Yes, Stefan, I'm peachy.' I cut him off impatiently. He didn't look particularly convinced, but wisely dropped the subject.

Elijah got straight down to business. 'It does smell like Klaus has been here, his scent is strong. That means he has some sort of... _living arrangement _here. If you'll forgive the pun.' he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. 'Thou cannot forgive the unforgivable.'

Bonnie and Caroline simultaneously let out a chuckle, reminding me how close the three of us used to be, and how close the two of them still are. Despite them being mortal enemies, in some opinions.

'On a more serious note,' Katherine gave me a pointed look, which I expertly ignored, before continuing, 'we've gathered that Klaus is here. Okay, yeah, that's great, but what do we do now? Just go home and spread the word? Or are we going to take action _now_?' she asked impatiently, clearly eager to clear her name and be able to stop running from Klaus. _You and me both, sister, _I thought to her dryly. She responded with a knowing smile, and I was only faintly surprised to see that the smile was real, and in no way cruel or mocking. Great. What, was even the cold Katerina Petrova melting a little? Freaking _wonderful_. Soon enough, vampires will probably have lost their name as killers.

**Tyler's POV. **

'Don't screw with me, Lockwood!' Liz yelled, evidently struggling to keep her tone as quiet as she would have liked.

'I'm not lying, sheriff! And we're not the bad guys here!' I insisted.

I made a move to come closer, but she stepped back. Yep, I guess I'd thoroughly freaked her out with the werewolf thing. She wouldn't even look me in the eye.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' I said softly, silently willing her to believe.

'I'm not taking any risks.' she stated firmly. Her gun hand, through all of this, didn't even waver in the slightest.

Suddenly there was a bang against the door leading to the large gardens. Liz glared at me.

'What is that?'

'I don't know.' I answered honestly.

'Stay right where you are. Move, and I'll shoot.' she warned, moving around me to go to the door, keeping her distance. She froze when there was another bang on the door, and Jeremy, Alaric, Matt and Seymour came bursting through the door, followed by Jenna and a pretty pissed of officer.

'What was that?' Alaric demanded, looking briefly annoyed, probably that Jenna had followed them. They'd probably told her to stay put, being a girl. Pretty sexist, I smirked to myself, despite the situation.

'She knows.' I explained simply before they had a chance to question why the sheriff was keeping her distance from and her gun aimed at me.

'You told her!' Jeremy accused.

I rolled my eyes. 'No, she figured it out all by herself. Can we all pay attention to the incessant banging on the door now?'

'I'm going to open the door.' Liz called out to whatever was on the other side. When no reply came, just a few more what seemed like body slams into the door, she placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted, then took a deep breath and made sure all guns were aimed at the doorway before pulling the door open wide.

**Elena's POV. **

I examined my surroundings, thinking about how many times I had screwed up so badly in such a small town. I was sat alone while the others went off to do something, I wasn't paying attention to what they were really saying. Or at least, I was alone until some admittedly much-needed company showed up.

'Thinking?' Damon asked, coming to sit by me. I glanced at him and shrugged, sighing.

'You asked me this once before.' I reminded him.

'That conversation ended well.' he teased. I smirked.

'I wish.'

There were a few moments of silence.

'I'm sorry.' I blurted, then actually recoiled away from him in surprise. Did I just apologise? Seriously?

Damon actually had the nerve to burst out laughing, both at my statement and my shock. I rolled my eyes.

'And you will never hear those two words from me again.' I muttered.

'I wouldn't have expected to.'

'Good.'

'Yep.'

'This is a really awkward conversation.'

He sighed. 'I know.'

I smiled coyly and he smirked, leaning a little closer. Oh, great, not this again. Maybe I should go off _thinking _more often, I mused.

'Am I interrupting something?' came a smug and amused voice from our right.

I wasn't sure whether I was lucky or unlucky that we were interrupted by Katherine.

**A/N: Okay, I did do my best with this chapter, inspired by pretty much every song in the UK Top 40 (thank Reggie Yates...)  
>I hope you liked it, especially the little Delena moment at the end, I felt like the story has been recently lacking some Delena loving. ;)<br>Please carry on reviewing, whether your thoughts be good or bad.  
>I swear, I'm trying to make my updates longer and more frequent!<br>Thanks.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<br>PS, Every Saturday, unless I say otherwise, there will be _no updates, _as I visit my dad on those days. Sorry! XoXo**


	30. The Confession

**Chapter 30. **

**Elena's POV. **

I sighed, not sure whether I should be glad of the interruption or pissed that it was from Katherine.

'What is it, Katherine?' I asked, leaning back from Damon, who glared at Katherine. Oh, god.

'Just telling you that we were gonna head back now.' she smirked, 'sorry for _interrupting_.' she added with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yes, now, hurry off... _kiddo_.' I taunted, knowing full well that she hated that she was younger than her doppelganger by 4500 or so years.

She scowled and turned to walk briskly back to Stefan and the others. I smirked and turned back to Damon, who was watching me with an unfathomable expression.

'What?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'You were going to let me kiss you, weren't you?'

I hesitated. Was I? 'No.' I lied.

He snorted. 'I don't believe that.'

'Then you're seriously delusional.' I teased, pulling myself to a stand. I glanced at him when he didn't move. 'Aren't you coming?'

'Not until you tell me the truth.'

I growled in frustration. 'What are you, twelve?'

'One of us is.' he smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

'What is it you want me to say, Damon? That I do care about you? That I was going to let you kiss me, and actually kiss you back? Will saying that make any of this easier?' my voice grew softer with each word.

'Yes.' he said stubbornly, finally standing so he could grasp my hands in his own. I bit my lip in annoyance; he just wasn't getting the picture, was he?

'You don't understand. I can't get attached to anyone, vampire or no. If I do, you'll end up hurt, and I'll end up heartbroken.'

'That doesn't matter.' he insisted, his blue eyes boring into my brown ones.

I sighed and released my hands from his. 'It does, and you know it.' I whispered before walking away to the rest of the group, hoping to _god _Elijah and Katherine heard nothing, and hoping that they'd keep their mouths shut if they did.

**Jeremy's POV. **

I watched in horror as a dark figure zoomed in, evidently with vampire speed, past all of us.

'Follow it!' Liz ordered, her voice filled with about as much control as an alcoholic in a bar giving out free drinks.

'What the hell?' I mumbled as it whizzed past me again. It had to be a vampire, right? But... well, something felt weird. Like there was a darkness in the room. I never felt it with Stefan or Damon or Caroline or Elena, or even with Elijah. But I did now. Seymour shivered; I guess he noticed it, too.

'Following it is going to be _so _easy.' Tyler said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed with the others. Why leave us away from the care of any vampires at all? It was pointless!

I had a feeling who the mystery vampire might be, and if I was right...

We were all screwed.

**Damon's POV. **

I stared after Elena as she walked away, trying to smirk at her wiggling hips but not able to muster up the confidence for it. Why couldn't Elena just admit it?

_You mean like you can? _A stupid voice in my head mocked. But he was right. I was scared to just say it aloud. Saying it mentally? No problem. _I love you, Elena. I love you, Elena. I love you, I love you, I love you. More than I can bare. _

But saying it in my head wouldn't help anything. She was the one who needed to know, not me.

But she suddenly paused and slowly turned to me, a confused look on her face. I'm sure I mirrored the expression- until it dawned on me. A smirk formed on her face as she walked to me and I mentally high fived myself.

Hey, maybe her mind-reading tricks weren't _that _annoying.

**Elena's POV. **

I was walking away when I decided angrily to tune into Damon's thoughts, to see what he thought of that little... confrontation. But I was pretty surprised at what I found. What, did he normally have conversations with his mind, or was this a one off?

_Why can't Elena just admit it? You mean like you can? That's true. Saying it mentally? No problem. I love you, Elena. I love you, Elena. I love you, I love you, I love you. More than I can bare. Hell, saying it in my head won't help anything. She's the one who needs to hear it, not me. _

I stopped walking. Seriously? I almost felt tears prick at my eyes, but... no. No tears came, and I was thankful. I slowly turned to face Damon, confusion etched clearly onto probably both our expressions. I watched, smirking, as it slowly dawned on him, and embarrassment was quickly covered up with carelessness as I walked to him, deciding that maybe I didn't need to punish him for _my _mistakes. He gave me a little smirk and a shrug. My smirk dropped.

'You basically unintentionally pour out your heart and soul to me, and all you can do after is _shrug_?' I demanded, poking him in the chest. Me being over 5000 years old, he staggered back at my touch. He quickly composed himself and stared at me.

'You heard it.' it wasn't a question.

I gave a frustrated sigh. 'Yes. But you thought it.'

He chuckled when I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Why did you decide to tune into my thoughts?'

I hesitated, then shrugged. 'Curiosity.'

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'I'll kill you if you don't shut up.' I joked.

He raised his hands in the air in a gesture of mock truce. 'Point taken.'

'Elena, we're going!' I heard Elijah shout from somewhere nearby, probably outside the local bar. Gentlemanly as he may be, Elijah liked his drink.

'We're going.' I passed the message onto Damon, who clearly couldn't hear it. He was such a baby compared to me.

'We are?' he looked disappointed. He clearly didn't like the journey with Katherine. All they did was bicker and argue and be annoying.

'Yes, we are. Don't be such a cry baby.' I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

'Shut up.'

A few minutes later I had resumed my position of carrying Bonnie and we were halfway back to Mystic Falls, even with Caroline, the youngest vampire in the group. It definitely showed. We had to pause so Bonnie could grab a snack. I hadn't realised how long we had spent searching. It was 5:14pm already.

'You know what? I'm hungry too. I'm going to find a snack.' I lied. I wasn't hungry at all, but I needed to get away from Katherine's ever present smirk, Stefan's awkward comments and Damon's suggestive glances.

'I'll come.' Stefan said. Katherine narrowed her eyes.

'Me, too.' she added, clearly not wanting Stefan to fall under my spell. I smirked at her.

'Stefan, do you need a body guard to hunt your bunnies?' I mocked.

He looked annoyed. 'No, I don't. But I don't think that's why Katherine's coming.'

I rolled my eyes, He was so ignorant. 'Whatever, Killer of the Fluffy Bunnies. Meet us back here.'

He finally realised I didn't mean I was changing my diet to Bambi and muttered a curse, walking toward the forest nearby.

'Tell Bonnie we left.' I told Elijah, who nodded once before I ran off, followed shortly by Katherine.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I was so annoyed for a second, because I accidentally deleted the whole. Freaking. Document. But it's okay, I found the Undo button. I hope it's up to your standards, guys! ;)  
>Continue to leave your epic reviews if you want? I bet you do. I <em>will <em>make my chapters longer! Promises.  
>My inspiration this chapter? NumbEncore by Linkin Park and Jay-Z.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	31. The Hunt

**Chapter 31. **

**Elena's POV. **

'What kind of people do you normally hunt?' Katherine wrinkled her nose in distaste as I picked out a filthy homeless person who nobody would miss.

'The right people, Katerina.' I sighed.

She rolled her eyes. 'Stop calling me that. It's not my name any more.'

'That's who I know you as. Who I'd prefer to know you as.' I added quietly.

'Why?' she asked as we neared the homeless man.

'Because when you were human, you weren't half bad. You managed to win over Elijah, at least until you ditched him and ran away with _Trevor_.' I said his name in a sneer. What a poor excuse for a vampire he turned out to be.

'I didn't run away _with _him. I left him.' she stated matter-of-factly.

I raised an eyebrow. 'If you want a medal, you're not getting one.'

She snortred and turned her eyes on her prey, ignoring her distaste for his hygiene and letting the hunger consume her. The man looked shocked- to see such beautiful women, I assume.

'You look like you need help.' I purred, kneeling down in front of him.

He gulped. 'Spare some change?'

I let my face change and vamp out, as did Katherine.

'No.' we said together.

Let the hunt begin.

**Tyler's POV. **

We'd been watching this bastard play with us for a few minutes before he stopped. I didn't recognise him, but something felt vaguely familiar about him. I shrugged off the suspicion. Probably just my werewolf senses kicking in.

'Who are you?' Alaric demanded, stake at the ready. He must have picked it up from somewhere, unless he... carried it with him. Well, what kind of idiot would do that?

_A smart one, _I thought.

The vampire, _creature, _smiled, _smiled_, and said, 'My name is Klaus.' before knocking us all to the floor with a wave of power.

He was still smiling when he left.

**Elena's POV. **

Katherine and I didn't stop at just the homeless man. We both found the thrill of the hunt exhilarating, and I forgot all about the trouble we'd be in once the others found out about this.

Oh, well. We were still having fun.

Until we found another vampire feeding on a victim, who was entirely innocent. I narrowed my eyes when I saw who it was.

'Leave me alone!' I shouted. He looked up and smirked at me.

'Klaus.' Katherine breathed, and I practically _smelled _her fear. No doubt Klaus could, too.

'How could I stay away from you, lovely Elena?' he stopped smiling at me to glare at Katherine, 'You brought a friend.'

'Stay away from her.' I warned, surprising even myself. Please, don't tell me I cared for _Katherine_? I may as well die now, to save me dying from shame later.

'As your lady says.' Katherine smirked.

_Uh, thanks? _She thought to my mind. Clearly, she wasn't used to anyone sticking up for her in any way.

_Don't mention it, _I thought back sarcastically.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me. 'My love, I don't care about anyone but you. I will have you, no matter who dies in the process.'

I sighed. 'You are a fool for thinking so.'

'I think not.' he retorted, grinning. I knew why; we would have similar bickering sessions when he had first turned me and we hunted together.

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV) _

_I laughed in exhilaration as I ran through the mountains in a speed I'd never thought possible, my hand in Klaus' as we hunted. _

_'It is a wonderful day.' he smiled, releasing my hand as we stopped running to run his fingers down my cheek. _

_'It's terribly windy.' I stated, smirking. My memories from my past life were slowly returning to me, and Klaus claimed he was going to help me through it all. I believed him. _

_'But the sun shines bright.' he argued. _

_I shook my head. 'The wind blows away it's warm rays.' _

_'I disagree.' he grinned. I gave him a light kiss and grinned back. _

_****End Flashback****_

Thinking back, that was one of our defining moments. That was the first time _I _had kissed Klaus, willingly. I had surprised us both.

As if he sensed my thoughts, Klaus said with a sad smile, 'We used to have many moments like these.'

I snarled. 'No more. You tricked me.'

Katherine folded her arms, waiting impatiently for us to finish our exchange. I was surprised she didn't run away. Then again. She probably knew one of us would catch her. And if it were Klaus, the consequences would be awful for her. Unthinkable. Klaus didn't like to be betrayed by anyone. Apart from me, apparently. I smirked to myself.

'I apologise profusely.' Klaus said, placing a hand over his heart.

'You lie.'

'I do no such thing to you, my dear.'

I sighed. 'Goodbye, Klaus.' I said, making my intentions clear; I didn't want him to be here. He took the hint and fled, and I briefly wondered why it was so easy to get rid of him. Surely he wasn't completely blinded by supposed _love_? He was Klaus, for christ's sake!  
>Not him, too!<p>

**A/N: Inspiration for this chapter: Obsession by Sky Ferreira. :) Hearts.  
>Basically, I did the hunt thing so Elena and Katherine could have some bonding time and confront Klaus together. Let's just say Klaus isn't too happy to see Katerina after all these years.<br>And I'm disappointed, oh so disappointed, with the sheriff scene. I built it up a lot, didn't I? And then... that. I'm kicking myself, you can kick me too if you want. I deserve it.  
>Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, thank you for the great reviews.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	32. The Conversation

**Chapter 32. **

**Klaus' POV. **

I sped away from Elena, cursing myself for making it all so easy for her. She truly didn't believe that she belonged to me, _with _me. That would change shortly. She would soon realise how much I meant to her. I smirked to myself as I returned to Monica, my distraction. She had lovely green eyes and silky blonde hair and she was quite pretty, but she was plain compared to my lovely Elena. I sighed thinking about how she constantly rejected me, how she ran away at her first chance all those years ago.

_****Flashback****_

_(Klaus' POV)_

_I returned from my visit to my brother Elijah to find that Elena was not where she was meant to be. _

_'Sylvia, where is Miss Elena?' I demanded, advancing on the poor maid angrily. _

_'S-she is gone, master. I awoke the other morning and she was nowhere to be found.' the maid stuttered. Useless creature, I thought in distaste. I sank my teeth into her neck in frustration, relishing in the warm, soothing blood. _

_How dare my Elena run away, assuming she did. It was the most likely scenario. Did she not see how I loved her? Did she not know that I would give her everything she wanted, needed and more throughout her immortal life? I sighed as I released the now dead girl. _

_I thought back on my plan with Elijah and a few other Originals. We were killing the weaklings in our vampire family, and there were many. Too many. And it would lower the villagers' suspicions of us being demons if we were found killing demons themselves. _

_Then it dawned on me. Vampires everywhere were dying, and Elena had no idea why; I had not informed her of my recent plan in fear she would call me a monster for killing her friends, those who she considered family. She must have assumed I was one of those who were killed, although she should by now realise that I am _Klaus_; I cannot be killed so easily, unlike those weaklings she was so fond of. _

_But if that was what she thought, I would humour her. She was the woman I loved, after all, and I would love her all through eternity. And she would feel the same, if she didn't already. _

Don't worry, my love, _I sent out to her, knowing she would receive the message wherever she was due to our blood bond, _I will find you.

_****End Flashback****_

I was never one to break a promise to a beautiful woman.

**Elena's POV. **

'He really _is _obsessed with you.' Katherine breathed out as soon as we were sure Klaus was far away.

'Don't even talk about it.' I scowled, turning on my heel and starting to walk away, my happy mood slowly vanishing.

'I'm not saying the feeling's mutual...' she smirked, obviously trying to get under my skin. I wouldn't give her the pleasure.

'Of course you aren't.' I said dryly, my voice dripping with false sweetness.

She flinched at my tone. 'Buzzkill.' she muttered under my breath, although she knew I could hear it. She may as well have shouted it. For all I care, she could tell the whole world. Her opinion meant nothing to me.

'You do know I pretty much saved your smirking ass back there, right?'

She rolled her eyes. 'You didn't need to. I didn't even want you to. And it does _not _mean we're anything close to friends. We're not.' she growled.

'We're not.' I echoed, smirking.

She glowered at me. We walked in silence there on, taking our time to get to the others. It seemed that the fact we just faced Klaus and he didn't kill her on the spot thanks to my influence finally sunk in, and she reluctantly turned to me.

'I hate to say this, but you came through back there.' she started.

I put a finger up to silence her. 'You're welcome. Now _never _try and thank me, or anyone else, again. It's not very Petrova.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Sing it, sister.'

I smirked. Maybe the Katerina underneath the mask she wore daily wasn't so bad after all.

Although, I wouldn't make any gambles.

When we finally arrived in Mystic Falls after meeting up with the others, we returned to the boarding house to find that Paula and Seymour had returned- but that wasn't the first thing I noticed. I first noticed how they were with Caroline's mother, AKA Sheriff Forbes.

'What's going on here?' I asked. 'Sheriff?'

She stood up and, to my immense surprise, drew out her gun.

'Where have you been?' she demanded.

'We don't want any trouble, now, Liz.' Damon said carefully, putting his hands in the air and coming forward.

**A/N: Okay, here's the chapter! I liked writing this one, with Klaus' POV and all. That idea, by the way, is from true blood baby 11, thank you for the idea. I hoped you liked seeing into the mind of the one and only evil Original. ;)  
>I try my best to make updates as frequent and long <em>as possible<em>. Sometimes that means they are short and infrequent, but I do try my best to change that. Just getting' that out there. :')  
>That's pretty much it! Thank you for reviewing, as always. You guys are so awesome. :)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	33. The Craze

**Chapter 33. **

**Elena's POV. **

I rushed over to knock Damon out of the way as the bullet came flying towards him. What the hell? Why would Liz Forbes shoot Damon? Did she know about us? She was damn lucky I was fast enough to move Damon out of the way before the _wooden bullet _from her gun hit him right where she'd aimed it- his heart.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I snapped to her as I stepped away from Damon, furious that she'd tried to kill him in front of all of us. All of us who could easily stop her, may I add, and all of us who could not.

_Thank you, _Damon thought to me. He genuinely meant it, too. Never thought I'd hear that one in my life, and that's saying something, since I was (hopefully) going to live forever.

I smiled at him in response. _Why is everyone thanking me today? I must be a lifesaver, _I thought to him dryly.

He only smirked in response.

'You're a vampire too.' she stated blandly.

I rolled my eyes and threw her a cold smile. 'Of course I am. How else would I survive being 5000 years old?'

She gaped. 'W-what? That makes no sense! I watched you grow up-'

'Before Bonnie did a spell and sent me back in time to 3000 B.C to have a jolly little Indian life and be turned into a vampire by Klaus. And how was your day?'

'That's impossible.' she breathed, eyes shining with fear. She wanted something to fear? I'll give her something to fear.

'Nothing's impossible. You're the one here shooting vampires with wooden bullets.' I shrugged.

'You changed.' she observed.

I stared at her. 'No shit, Sherlock. 5000 years does that to you.'

'You're not Elena any more.'

I winced at that one. Well, inwardly. Of course, I had enough self-control to stop others from seeing _me _wince. But her words made me angry, just like her trying to kill Damon did. 'Like I said, Liz. 5000 years does that to a girl. Over the years your control just slips away until... _poof_. You snap, and it's just easier to live...' I moved with vampire speed to one of the guards who had his gun aimed at me, 'like,' at the word like, I put my hands around his neck, '_this,_' at the word, I snapped his neck in one swift motion.

The sheriff took another aim at me, which I skilfully dodged. Seymour looked disappointed; what, how long did he expect me to go here without getting mad and killing somebody?

… Okay, so maybe I'd already done that. Who cares? I hadn't lied to the sheriff. It really was easier to turn off all human emotions and enjoy the hunt, enjoy killing those who have no strength with which to defend themselves.

Or something poetic like that.

**Damon's POV. **

I watched as Elena snapped the guard's neck like she held no regard for human life. I knew that wasn't true, it couldn't be- after all, she hung round with humans on a day to day basis.

Was what she said really true, even after 5000 years? I felt like that, but then again, I was young compared to her. I'd only been around for 145 years, in vampire terms. I've always been confident it would get easier with age, but hell, it didn't seem that was the case any more.

'You're a monster.' Liz scowled, but she was wise enough to restrain from taking another shot. Elena seemed mad- really mad. She seemed _furious_. Why? I had no idea.

_Calm down! _I ordered through my mind, knowing she'd receive the message. I was surprised to see that she noticeably calmed down at my words- well, thoughts. She lost the furious vampire expression and looked like Elena again- a slightly darker Elena, but hell.

Nobody's perfect.

**Elena's POV. **

_Calm down! _I heard Damon order in my mind. I realised I must have vamped out, and probably looked insane to everyone. I changed my face back to human and slowed my breathing, relaxing my stance. I still threw a wry glance at Liz.

'My point _exactly_.'

She scowled, again, but still kept her gun up.

'Sheriff, put your gun down.' Katherine said, sounding amused. Liz glanced around to Katherine, and her eyes widened.

Ah. She must not have seen Katherine yet, then.

'H-h-how? You look... exactly...' she stuttered. I rolled my eyes at the same time as Katherine did.

'I was hoping this wouldn't happen again.' she muttered.

'Again?' I questioned.

She shrugged. 'Our resemblance is uncanny. A few vampires have mistaken me for you, and you for me, and it's all come down to the same thing- stupid humans stammering and saying, "_you look exactly alike!_" like either of us needed a reminder.'

I smirked. 'If you feel so strongly about it, I might suggest plastic surgery.'

'Too much hassle.' she joked with a wave of her hand.

I smirked again then sighed and gestured to the sheriff and her bodyguards. 'Tell me when they've stopped having a panic attack. I'm getting a coffee.'

'You just fed.' Damon pointed out.

I shrugged. 'I like coffee.'

**Stefan's POV. **

It was kind of horrific watching Elena, _Elena_, kill someone and go all crazy. I should have been kind of used to it by now, what she's become, but it was pretty hard when she seemed so caring and, well, like _Elena_.

And plus, I'd never heard of a vampire who went out to get coffee because they _liked _it. I looked questioningly at Damon, who shrugged it off and watched Elena slink out of the room appreciatively. He was still in love with her; it was obvious. Even a human would be blind not to see it. Even when he pretended to be mad at her, or pretended to hate her- I would still catch a glimpse of the adoring eyes he's give her when her back was turned, or the fact he'd do anything she asked.

Much as I hated to admit it, I was glad to see it when Elena unconsciously returned his affectionate glances.

**Elena's POV. **

Coffee was one way to try and control the bloodlust. I didn't get it by just looking at someone's neck, like young vampires seemed to, but when I went crazy like I did and blood was spilt. _Then _I felt the bloodlust, and even for a vampire as old as I, it was pretty hard to control. Alcohol was another way to cover up the obsession, but coffee was so much more _elegant _than scotch. Although I could definitely drink anyone, even Klaus, under the table.

I'm tame like that.

I heard Damon approach this time. I briefly wondered why I hadn't the other times, and just chalked it off to distraction. I didn't turn to look at him but spoke in a monotone, still facing the wall.

'I lost control back there. I shouldn't have.'

'I know.' he said simply, coming to my side in an instant. I sighed. How could he still care about me after everything?

'Promise me you won't let me do it again.' I felt weak, asking Damon to _conrol _me, or attempt to at least, but it was necessary. Had anyone else told me to calm down back there, I probably would have gone absol_utely _crazy and attacked them. Damon... he made me somewhat calm, and I didn't know why. I knew it, and he probably knew it, too.

'Promise.' he smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles that I loved.

Oh, crap. Who was I fooling? Damon loved me, and I loved him.

Why did that have to make things all the more difficult?

**A/N: Oh, god, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates- in all honesty, I had so much schoolwork to do that I completely forgot I had to update!  
>Thank you again for your great reviews! You all rock, and I couldn't ask for better readers. I mean this from the bottom of my heart.<br>I would have updated on Saturday, if I had internet, but whatever... Thank you again. :)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	34. The Coffee

**Chapter 34. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Thank you.' I murmured, turning to look at Damon. He was watching me. Smiling.

'You're smiling.' I observed weakly, grinning.

'You make me smile.' he whispered seductively, making me smirk. Good old Damon.

'Corny line. Never use it again.' I whispered back, grinning and taking a sip of coffee. He smirked.

'It was worth a try.'

'No, it wasn't. I hate corny lines.' I paused to smirk, 'probably why things never really worked out with Stefan.'

He chuckled. 'You never seemed to mind.'

'Maybe I did.' I mused.

He rolled his eyes. 'Does that happen a lot?'

I knew he wasn't referring to the corny lines thing. 'No. Only when I'm super angry and there's blood spilt. It just... gets to me.' I smiled weakly, 'the curse of being immortal.'

'Why did you stop when I told you to?'

'You didn't tell me to stop. You told me to calm down, and I did. It's just... you. Your voice. It... soothes me, or something. I don't know. No getting cocky.' I added when he smirked.

He raised an eyebrow. 'When have I ever been cocky, miss Gilbert?'

'I can hardly count the times.' I joked bitterly. I smirked and pressed my lips to his cheek. I owed him _something _after he saved the sheriff's ass from... well, me.

I walked slowly away, coffee in hand, making sure he heard my quick _uh, thanks. _

**Katherine's POV. **

I'd heard their whole exchange in the kitchen. Heartwarming, it truly was. Note the sarcasm.

Even after 5000 years, Elena still had enough of that damned _soul _to care about people. Damon, none the less.

Whatever. I didn't have enough time for love. Well... my gaze drifted over to Stefan. Maybe I did. I loved Stefan, but he was clearly all hung up over Elena. Why? It doesn't make any sense! If he hates me because of my being a monster, shouldn't he hate _her _just as much?  
>Goddamnit!<p>

But the new Elena wasn't too bad. She was actually decent company. Elena came back into the room and I glanced at the clock on the wall; I had to meet Greta, alone.

'I need to go.' I murmured, moving to the door.

'I don't think so.' the sheriff, now fully recovered, said.

I smirked at her. 'And you think you're going to stop me?'

'Where are you going, Katerina?' Elena asked.

I spared her a glance and a word before slamming the door after myself. 'Out.'

**Elena's POV. **

'Crap.' I snarled as Katherine slammed the door. Why did the girl have to be so damn _unpredictable_?

The sheriff eyed me wearily. I threw her a glare before going back to Damon in the kitchen, ignoring the others.

'Katherine just left.' I stated.

He was still stood in the same spot as he was a few moments ago, and I swear he had a hand on his cheek. How... sentimental.

'Where did she go?' he asked, seemingly snapping back into reality.

'I have no idea. That's why I'm alarmed. We need to go after her before she does something stupid with a witch beginning with G.'

'You think she'll go to Greta?'

'Where else will she go? She's Katherine.'

'Okay. So, we follow her. Then?'

'We... okay, so, from now on? We're ninjas. _Stealthy and silent_, and she should not know we're near. I can do that, but can you?'

'Of course I can.' he said stubbornly.

I smirked at him. 'You catch on quick.'

We returned to the living room (Oh, the irony) to tell the others.

'I'm coming with you.' Tyler said, getting up quickly. I knew why; he wanted out of this room. The sheriff was clearly freaking him out, and not just because she has a gun. Mainly because she's his girlfriend's mom, and she pulled a gun on him earlier.

Stefan, Elijah and Katherine had told her the whole story in a matter of minutes, with helpful inputs from the rest of the group.

'Are you sure?' I asked. He wanted out, and hey, I wasn't about to deny him that. The sheriff would be freaking me out, too, if I was a human.

He nodded quickly. Caroline stood and gripped his hand. 'Well then, I'll come too.'

The sheriff eyed her, face a mixture of disgust, fear and sadness. She truly felt that her daughter was a monster, didn't she? We'd have to prove her wrong soon.

'Okay, whatever, fine. Just don't drag us down, okay?' I smirked at them to show I was joking. Caroline grinned back and Tyler rolled his eyes. I glanced at Stefan.

'Aren't you coming? After all, she _is _your long lost love.' I smirked. He scowled.

'I'll come. Just to calm her down when she finds out you've been spying on her.'

'And what makes you think she'll find out when you have me and Elijah on your side?'

'Because there's too many of us. You only need _one _person to spy on her.'

'And instead we're taking 5, along with myself. So that's six people... you have a point. Sorry, Ty. You're the human, you stay here. Stay with him, Caroline.' I said. That left us with four people, which would have to do.

Tyler was reluctant, but stayed.

All in all, it was a pretty cosy group- just me, Damon, Stefan and Elijah.

This would be interesting.

**A/N: Don't worry, Greta and Katherine's exchange will be next chapter! There's been some speculation about Katherine putting her trust in Greta. All I can say is, don't worry- the girl's been around long enough. Of course she has a plan!  
>Anyway, back to my <em>amazing <em>A/N's. ;)  
>I'm sorry that it was a short chapter, I was getting to work with other things. After this story is finished, I'm writing another Vampire Diaries story based on another Christopher Pike book. It's called Remember Me, and if you've read it, you'll probably have loved it. So when this story is finished, keep on the look out for my next story. It'll probably be called Remember Me so yeah. Just letting you know.<br>PS, it might not be called Remember Me .  
>Anyway, What did you think of the Delena moment? I've rewritten it about five times until I got it mildly acceptable. Hope you liked it! There will be more to come, and how about some Klaus in the next few chapters?<br>I'm currently writing out the different ways I've thought I could end this story- with about five different documents already in my 'TLVD Possible Endings' folder, I think I should figure one out soon enough.  
>So, thank you again for reading and reviewing and basically being awesome! :D<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	35. The Watchers

**Chapter 35. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Why exactly are we even following Katerina?' Elijah sniffed as we followed her trail to, again, Mystic Grill. What, did Greta love greasy burgers or something? Or was the smelly, dirty spot by the garbage cans round the back just a treasured spot for her?

Well, she was Greta, and Katherine was Katherine. I was used to out of ordinary, well, everything.

'Because she's a damn fool, and we need to make sure she's not up to something with Greta.' I said coolly, not adding my suspicions- that Katherine had a plan. It wasn't like her to just go trusting anybody, especially not one of Klaus' witches. Certainly not Greta.

Even after they rescued her.

'Why should we care if she puts her own ass on the line for... her own ass?' Damon demanded.

I rolled my eyes. 'Great summary, sweetie.' I said sweetly, smirking slightly at his expression when I said sweetie. Damon Salvatore, sweet? Of course he was! He just hid it. A lot. Like, it was buried several feet under and had a huge building on top of it.

When we finally reached the grill, we hid in the shadows and watched the meeting unfold. Sure enough, it was with god damn Greta.

'Matto!' I cursed the Italian word for _fool _under my breath, too low for even Elijah to hear.

'Katerina.' Greta half-smiled. 'I trust you came alone?'

Katherine nodded, smirking. 'But I did leave them on a note of suspicion. I doubt it will be long before they come looking for me.'

'Then we should be quick.' Greta stated, taking something gleaming from her large purse. I looked closely; ah, crap. It was a necklace, most likely a with a spell on it. What spell, though?

The necklace itself was beautiful; I could see it clearly. Unlike Bonnie's ugly chain from what seemed like years ago, the necklace was small and thin. It had a delicate pendant shaped like a dagger hanging from it, carved from lapis lazuli. But I suspected the necklace had more use than simply a pretty accessory that would stop Katherine from burning up if she somehow lost her lapis lazuli bracelet.

'Thank you for this, Greta.' Katherine lied; I could see that she was being insincere. Her eyes held lies and mischief, that was give away enough. Sigh. There was so much I could teach the FBI.

'What is that?' Stefan whispered. I cursed him silently as Katherine's eyes suddenly narrowed.

_Keep your voice down, idiot! _I hissed through his mind. He blinked once and scowled.

He'd better be cursing himself and not me. Idiotic bunny eater.

After checking there was no one there, which I was pretty sure she was convinced of, she turned back to Greta and said, 'My debt to you is over.'

'This is true.' Greta nodded.

'Good.' Katherine grinned and let her vampire form take over. She lunged at Greta and sunk her fangs into her throat.

Ah.

**Stefan's POV. **

I watched with something like a mix of awe and horror as Katherine bit down on Greta's neck. What was the necklace?

_It's a lapis lazuli pendant- but why does Katherine want it? Try and get the truth out of her when we get back- we're leaving now, _Elena thought into presumably all of our minds, except I had a feeling the message about Katherine was meant solely for me.

What did Katherine want with yet another piece of jewellery with lapis lazuli on it? And how exactly was I meant to draw the truth out of her?  
>I knew exactly what Elena meant- she wanted me to...<em>seduce <em>Katherine. I didn't want to do that, but I felt I had to.

Well, crap.

**Elena's POV. **

We were hit with questions as soon as we got back to the boarding house; thankfully before Katherine.

'What was she up to?' -Bonnie.

'Who was she meeting? Was it Greta?' -Tyler.

'What happened?' -Caroline.

'We will answer questions if they are asked one at a time.' I said coldly, not liking that I was in the dark about something. Especially something to do with my untrustworthy doppelganger.

'What was she up to?' Bonnie repeated when silence fell.

I sighed. 'Personally, I have no idea. But I'm sure as hell going to find out.' I added in a growl.

'Okay. I take it she was meeting Greta, right? Like she was going to earlier?' Tyler pushed.

'Yes. Don't worry, I don't think Katherine actually trusted Greta at all. Greta's dead, killed by Katherine. The vampire way.' I added when the sheriff opened her mouth. She'd been filled in on recent events, too, and why Klaus was really after me.

'So Katherine met up with the witch and just... killed her?' Caroline asked doubtfully.

I shook my head, amused. 'No. Katherine got a pendant from Greta just before she killed her, so we need to find out what it is and why the hell she wants it. It was lapis lazuli, but she already has her breacelt, so... why on earth would she want it?'

'Does lapis lazuli have any other properties, apart from keeping vampires from turning to ash?' Jeremy asked.

I shook my head. 'Not that I know of. It's just a stone unless there's a spell placed on it. But then again, so is everything else.' I scowled. 'I hate being clueless.'

'You can tell.' Damon smirked.

I glared at him. 'Die.'

'Too late.'

**A/N: Inspiration for this chapter: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I love this song...  
>And thank you so much, for your amazing reviews! I was super sad for no reason- probably randomly PMSing...- then I read your reviews and got all happy and everyone I was with was like, O.o<br>So, anyway. :) I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm glad you all love the story so much. I may say the songs are my inspiration, but that's only part of it- you guys are the main inspiration!  
>Love you all.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	36. The Impatience

**Chapter 36. **

**Elena's POV. **

Our bickering was interrupted by the sound of the front door bursting open.

Ah. Katherine had arrived.

'Hey, Katerina.' I greeted coolly when no one else made a movement to even speak. 'Have a nice trip? Mind telling us what it was about?'

Katherine smirked. 'None of your business. Besides, it was just an innocent stroll.'

'Don't lie to me. I can smell witch blood on you; what have you been doing?'

She tapped her nose in an infuriating way. I ran to her- with vampire speed, of course- and pinned her against the wall by the throat. Her smug expression disappeared quickly.

'Tell me!' I ordered.

'No.' she choked out, and I banged her head against the wall.

'Elena!' Stefan cried, yet he made no move to stop me.

'I want information. And in case you haven't noticed, when I want something? I get it.' I snarled.

'Spoiled... brat...' Katherine rasped.

'I'm not the most patient of girls, Katerina. Tell me before I rip your head off.'

I felt a general wave of shock and horror and smugness, and even amusement, in Elijah's case, in the room.

'Fine. I went to meet Greta. Happy?' she spat when I loosened her throat enough to talk.

'Not really. Did you drink her blood?' I asked, a little more softly. I already knew the answer, but hey, it would be the normal thing to ask, right? At least, for someone with a sense of smell like mine.

'As a matter of fact, I did. You won't be needing to worry about Greta any more.' Katherine's answer was honest. And if _I'm _honest, even after all these years, it was still a little strange to be strangling an exact copy of yourself.

I glanced at everyone. Damon and Elijah and even Bonnie were clearly impressed. Stefan looked a little angry- I knew it. He cared for Katherine. Sheriff Forbes looked scared and more than a little shaken. Everyone else just looked surprised; apart from Jeremy. That surprised me. Thinking about it, being my brother, he should have really been most shocked of all. But it was like... like he was used to it.

_He's your brother. You'll always be connected to him, _Damon thought to me, clearly guessing my thoughts. I turned my gaze to him, smiling a little. Elijah made an amused noise and I guessed I must have let my gaze linger a little too long.

I whirled on my feet to look at Katherine, who was glaring at me playfully. Playfully? Oh, god.

'What's with the necklace?' I asked, gesturing to the necklace which was now wrapped around the throat I had just been squeezing.

She hesitated then shrugged. 'Found it.'

'Really, Katherine? You want us to believe that? Where did you really get it?'

She sighed in defeat. 'I saw it in a store on my way back here. It's so pretty, don't you think? So... I killed the store owner and stole this.' she finished with a smirk.

I shook my head but decided to pretend to buy into her lies. 'Whatever.'

I turned back to the others and mouthed, '_Play along,_', which they did easily enough, figuring out that it would be easier to pretend to believe Katherine for now.

I wasn't sure why. It was just a feeling I got.

'We need to do something about Klaus.' Elijah said suddenly, apparently voicing the worries that seem to have been nagging at him since this morning.

I nodded. 'I know.'

'We need to do it _soon_.' he pushed.

I sighed. 'I know, Elijah. Be patient.'

He smirked. 'Like you always are.'

'Of course.' I grinned.

He smirked back for a moment before his face returned to serious. 'Which means we need to lure him out.'

'I'm aware.' I grimaced. Of course, I was supposed to do that part.

'You don't like this plan.' he observed, eyes narrowed.

'It's the best chance we've got,' I shrugged, 'I don't think my petty opinions should affect it too much.'

Damon cut in. 'So when do we do this?'

Elijah didn't even hesitate for a second. 'Tomorrow.'

I gaped. 'Uh, Elijah... tomorrow? We're not even sure this will work!' I hissed.

He shrugged. 'Like you said. It's our best shot.'

I sighed again. 'Whatever.'

Damon glanced at me, and that glance was so full of affection that I nearly actually _swooned_. Me, who has had 50 centuries of the most gorgeous men in existence meaning less than nothing to me, swooning over Damon Salvatore.

Well, he was hot. Who could deny it?

'I'm going to my hotel. You guys come when you're ready.'

'But Elena-' Paula started.

'I just want to be alone for a while, okay?' I gave a reassuring smile and then rushed out of the room as fast as I could.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the lack of updates- I forgot to apologise in the last chapter. There's no explenation, really- just that whenever I got round to sitting and writing chapters I was left completely dry. No innuendo intended, I swear. ;)  
>So, anyway, thank you for being patient and continuing to read, review and hopefully love my story. :D<br>I just can't wait for the next season of Vampire Diaries to start. Year of the Originals- sounds like a hot vampire fest to me. ;)  
>Spoiler for the next chapter: Klaus comes in, again, except this time, it's not just Elena who ends up confronting him. That will be all until tomorrow. ;)<br>Love you all and thank you and sorry and cookies!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	37. The Check In

**Chapter 37. **

**Elena's POV. **

I ran at full speed over to my hotel, and reached it in a few seconds. That was another perk to being 5000 years old, almost the same age as Klaus. It was really quite useful.

The truth was, I didn't like this plan. Of course, I liked the kill Klaus part, but not the lure him out part. To be truthful, I didn't want to lure Klaus out- what if he saw through our plan? What if he guessed? What if he smelled the dagger or caught my hand just before I pulled it out? And of course, there was a matter of being close enough to him to actually get the dagger through his heart. That was an issue.

As I walked over to the check in desk, I felt an odd presence in the air. That was strange. I looked at the owner.

'Mrs Flowers, has anyone strange been here in the past few hours? At all?' I asked the old woman. She shook her head, her white curls bouncing. Her blue eyes had a strange glass quality to them- compulsion, perhaps? I made sure no one was looking and made my way closer to her, ready to use compulsion to get the truth. That is, until I was interrupted as soon as my mouth opened.

'Hello again, my dear. I just keep running into you.' Klaus purred, smirk and smugness in his smooth voice. I turned to look at him. He looked like a fallen angel, exactly why I had started to fall for him in 3000 B.C.

'Are you sure it's just coincidence, or are you purposely doing so?' I fired back, irritated. Could he not just leave me alone?

'That's for me to know, and... you know the rest.' he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

'I'm tired. Let me rest, please?' I didn't like saying please, especially not to _him_, but it was the easiest way to soften someone up. Be polite and act like you really, really mean it.

His gaze softened for a moment, but when he spoke, his voice was tight and mocking, 'You're lying. You're always lying.'

I shook my head. 'How many times do I have to tell you, Niklaus?' he actually flinched when I called him by his former name, but I continued unaffected, 'I. Do. Not. Want. To. Come. With. You.'

'I know that by now.'

'So leave me alone!'

'Just because you don't want to, my love, doesn't mean I won't take you.' he said darkly.

I immediately stepped back. 'You wouldn't,' I spat acidly.

He shrugged. 'Are you willing, love?'

'No.' I whispered. I took another step back when he started to move towards me. He froze when I backed away further.

'You should not run away from me. You know I will always catch you.'

'Not unless I have a _really _good hiding place.' I smirked.

He smiled sadly. 'We used to have a hiding place.'

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV)_

_'Klaus, where are we going?' I giggled as he pulled me past the grassy hills and calm streams to the ocean. The beauty of it made me gasp; I had never seen such a clear, perfect ocean, even as a human. _

_'It's beautiful.' I whispered. _

_Klaus came over to me and whispered in my ear. 'Like you, my love.' _

_It was just a few months after he had turned me, and we were still in India, just not in my little village any more. _

_The sky around us was a perfect blue, and though the sun hurt my eyes, I appreciated the feel of it on my back without it setting me up in flames. _

_'What are we doing here?' I asked, because I was confused, despite the beauty of the scene. _

_Klaus gave me a sneaky smile and chucked off his sandals, gesturing for me to do the same. _

_'Going for a swim.' he answered. Without warning, he dived straight into the water and I had no choice but to follow him. As soon as I hit the surprisingly warm water, I smiled to myself. I had never been swimming before and it felt wonderful. Naturally, my body instantly adjusted to the feel of the water and swimming and breathing were no issue. I could hold my breath for up to an hour, or so Klaus told me. He, however, could last far longer. _

_We swam deeper and deeper. We communicated with our thoughts and when we reached an underwater cave, I was both surprised and pleased. _

This cave leads to what was once a city, many years ago, _he thought to me, _but it was flooded with water and is now lost. But that does not mean we cannot visit, _I felt his beautiful grin and smiled to him. _

_We swam quickly through the cave, it was more of a tunnel, and when we emerged, I would have gasped had I had air. _

It's so beautiful! _I thought to Klaus in shock. It truly was; there were many beautiful buildings and even the ruined temple was far more beautiful than anything back in my village. _

_Klaus sent me his agreement and grabbed my hand through the water. I gave him a soft smile and we swam through the city together. That was one of our first special moments together, and the underwater city would become our special hiding place when the real world became too much. _

_To me, it was a wonderful fairy tale. To Klaus... I never knew what he really thought about our secret world. _

_****End Flashback** **_

I struggled to keep a sad smile forming on my face at the memory.

'Once upon a time.' I said bitterly.

He sighed wistfully. 'As much as you may deny it, my love, you loved me then.'

'When I was young and naiive... well, maybe I did, so what? Not any more.' I insisted.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Come in.' he called, to my surprise. What? I hadn't sensed a visitor. The door swung open to reveal a confused Damon- but his confused expression quickly morphed into anger when he saw Klaus.

'Klaus, I assume.' he growled.

'In the flesh.' Klaus smirked.

**A/N: Yay, another flashback! I'm sorry, I enjoy writing them too much and I wrote the dialogue and thought, _wahey, flashback time! _  
>So, yes. This is how I think up my things.<br>Hope you liked the chapter, and the Klaus and Elena moments. Then Damon came, ooooh! Thank you for the kind reviews, again, and letting me know what you think. Hell, thanks for taking the time to check out my story! :)  
>Also, if anyone's curious (I doubt anyone is but still), all other unfinished stories on my profile will be continued when this story has finished. Honestly, I gave up all of them to be with my 5000 year old Elena, oops! :)<br>Thank you again, love y'all.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	38. The Madness

**Chapter 38. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Damon, what are you doing here?' I demanded, panicked.

He took a protective step closer to me. It was unneeded and foolish, but it was comforting to know he wanted to protect me, all the same.

'Why have you come here, boy?' Klaus asked mockingly.

Damon snarled, 'I came to see if Elena was okay. Because, you know, I actually _care _about her feelings,' he added in a sneer.

I rolled my eyes. 'Please, don't get into a fight or something.'

They ignored me, glaring at each other, and I realised my joking statement may well be needed in a more serious manner.

'Seriously, stop. Please,' I said, pleased when they both instantly stopped and looked at me when the urgency in my voice finally registered.

'Anything for you, my love.' Klaus grinned.

Damon clutched my hand, and that simple gesture was enough to make my heart squeeze. Oh, god, I was... I was whipped.

_Great analogy, Elena, _I thought to myself sarcastically.

He squeezed my hand once before letting go and giving me a goodbye glance and speeding away. I sighed when he left, already missing the comfort and safety of his presence.

'On that note, I, too, must part. I just wanted to tell you that I expect you to be in my arms soon.' Klaus said like he was finishing up a business deal. Maybe that was all I was to him- a business deal.

'I can't say I'll miss you.' I taunted. He simply ignored my mocking humour and continued to walk to the window, stopping when he reached it and turning back to face me.

'Elena, before I go, I want to ask you something.' Klaus said, his tone deadly serious.

I sighed. 'What is it?'

'Why do you drink coffee?' he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

I paused, not expecting him to ask _that_. 'Well...' I struggled for a response, before deciding, 'Just because my body needs blood, it doesn't mean I can't enjoy more... civilised... beverages.'

He simply nodded. 'Our blood bond is strong.'

'Why do you say that?'

He smiled, showing his gleaming, pointy teeth and looking so handsome, 'Because I drink it more often than I drink blood, too.' he replied softly before he left out the window.

**Damon's POV. **

Stupid Klaus. Stupid feelings. Stupid Bonnie. Stupid Originals.

Stupid life.

God, why did it all have to be so difficult?

I have no idea why I just liked her...

_She looked like she was _handling_ it, _I thought bitterly.

_You do realise distance affects our mental bond in no way, don't you? _She sent out to me.

_I do now, _I responded after a short hesitation.

Stupid _me. _

**Elena's POV. **

Much as I hated to admit it, it had kind of hurt when Damon thought those bitter thoughts about me. I know I kind of betrayed his trust by sneaking into his mind, but still. I was merely curious, and thought curiousity killed the cat, I wasn't too worried about dying at that moment. In fact, the thought seemed kind of... appealing.

I'd been alive over 5000 years and I had never thought anything like that, even in the most painful of situations.

I sat in my hotel room, now seriously angry. How dare Klaus come in here and... threaten me? Threaten the ones I love? Claim he _loves _me? The fool is seriously deluded!

My eyes darted to my drawer, where I kept the dagger hidden, the scent covered with heavy perfume and heady aromas I found.

I walked slowly up to the drawer and took the dagger out, holding it against the window. It gleamed in the moonlight and I smiled cruelly.

Soon, my little Klaus problem would be solved once and for all.

**Unknown POV. **

I peered through the window, not struggling at all with the distance- now that I was a vampire, that wasn't an issue. I watched as Elena withdrew the dagger, and widened my eyes. Was this _the _dagger, the one rumoured to be able to kill even Klaus? It couldn't be, could it?

But it was; I knew instantly. I grinned to myself, only feeling the smallest hint of regret and sadness at betraying my Elena.

After all, she betrayed me first.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry about the little cliffy; I couldn't resist. ;)  
>As I said in a previous update, I won't be updating at all tomorrow- or Saturday the 28th May, if you want to be all formal about it. So you'll probably be on edge all weekend, I'm afraid, since I don't have time to write <em>or <em>upload another chapter today.  
>I'll work on the next few over the weekend, though, so you'll have plenty on Sunday, and we're off school all this week, so hopefully there'll be more than two updates on some days. Definitely more than one... Sorry about that.<br>Thank you for reading, reviewing and being patient with me, you guys are the best! See you all on Sunday. :)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	39. The Realisations

**Chapter 39. **

**Elena's POV. **

_Our blood bond, _the words kept repeating themselves in my head. The bond that was formed by me and Klaus sharing blood when I was human, him turning me. Even after 5000 years, it was still, apparently, strong.

That was in no way a good thing.

That meant he could get into my head just as easily as I could get into Damon's. Which meant, if he chose to, he could perhaps read my thoughts and learn all about our little plan to bring his life to an end.

Crap.

I ran my fingers along the cool metal of the dagger and realised something- it was exactly the same, in everything apart from size and material, as the charm on Katherine's new little necklace. What did that mean- obviously, the necklace had some kind of link to the dagger. And it had a spell on it- what did that mean? Did it have the same use as its larger replica, the very dagger I was holding in my hand right now?

I hoped to god that maybe that was right, and Katherine had a plan- a _good _plan, and one that Klaus will have no idea about thanks to my late insight.

My thoughts turned back to Damon. Again. How did he feel about Klaus being in my room and me doing barely anything about it? Surely he knew there was nothing I could do- but what if he didn't? Why was life so screwed up, that being the best way to put it.

**Stefan's POV. **

I watched Katherine carefully as she strutted about the room, seemingly not caring that not long ago she was being carelessly tossed about by her doppelganger.

That must suck.

'Katherine, why aren't you telling us the truth?' I asked, seemingly out of the blue. The question was sincere, I truly wanted to know. I'd thought Katherine was starting to warm up a little. But if she was lying to us, how could that be true? How could she claim to... to love me, if she lied? I was hoping she'd tell at least me the truth, if she cared about me like she claimed to.

She froze and slowly turned to face me. 'Whatever do you mean?' she asked innocently, her poker face evident.

I sighed. 'You're clearly lying about that. The necklace. None of us buy your whole _I stole it because it's pretty _cover story. It's lapis lazuli and it reeks of witch.'

She rolled her eyes. 'All in good time, sweet Stefan.'

I winced at the nickname she'd given me years ago, in 1864. The mention of the year got me so confused- after all, one time it hadn't been Katherine so seductive and alluring, it had been Elena. And all those times Katherine compelled me- she never once compelled me to love her. Nor did she compel Damon to do so. Did that mean both of our love was real, even if Damon and, hopefully, I had fallen out of it? Damon definitely had- he loved Elena, a blind man could see it. Did I love Katherine, still, after all the lies and hurt and betrayal?

The answer was probably a yes. Which was never a good thing.

**Damon's POV. **

I didn't make my way back to the boarding house. I was tired of everything and I just wanted all the danger and lies gone. Instead, I went to Mystic Grill, to once again drown my sorrows in booze and women. Even though there was only one woman who could solve my problems- Elena.

The instant I stepped in, I felt in charge again. Powerful over the weak humans around me, whom I could wrap around my little finger. I got myself a scotch, free of charge, of course. I was surrounded by the pretty and the tasty, just the way I like my girls. Within minutes, I was leaving with an attractive blond with sparkling green eyes.

As I drained her, I watched the sparkle in those eyes dull so they turned blank and glassy.

And I swore to myself that it wasn't, it couldn't be, guilt that I felt.

**Elena's POV. **

'Knock knock.' Elijah said from outside my hotel door. I would have jumped had I not sensed him coming.

'Come in.' I said calmly.

He stepped inside and sighed as he sniffed the air. 'Klaus has been here, hasn't he?'

I simply nodded, putting the dagger back in place and turning to face my old friend. 'Yes, he has. Don't worry, everything's okay.'

'Good.' he said, and the tension in the air turned awkward, something mine and Elijah's conversations had not been since I was first turned.

_****Flashback** **_

_(Elena's POV) _

_'There is somebody I would like you to meet.' Klaus said as he pulled me toward the river. I sighed. I had been turned just days ago, and my first kill was only a few moments after I woke up. I felt a pang of regret at the memory- I had not meant to kill the boy. But I had, and I promised myself I would not forget the sacrifice he made to ensure that my life, or un-life, continued throughout eternity. _

_'Must I, Klaus?' I asked tiredly. Really, the introduction to his witch yesterday was awful. She'd tried to kill me. She would have, too, had Klaus not stopped her and explained my existence. _

_Memories were returning, too. Of my old life- basic memories, but enough to decipher the puzzle with my quick new mind. I had been sent back in time, but I had a life before I did. In the... in the future. _

_Klaus' voice brought me back to the present, or rather, the past. _

_'Yes, my love. He is a friend of mine- my brother, actually. He would so like to meet you.' he smiled his beautiful smile. I didn't smile back. I frowned instead. _

_'Fine.' _

_He led me to a man; well groomed and very attractive, with mesmerising brown eyes and messy brown hair framing his well-sculpted face. _

_'H-hello...' I said, flustered. Klaus' brother? He certainly didn't look it. Klaus had ruffled blond hair and deep blue eyes, whereas his brother, whom I learned to be Elijah, had not only different featured, but those features were of different colour, as well. _

_'It is lovely to finally meet you, Elena.' he smiled, kissing my hand. _

_The conversation spiralled downwards from there; Klaus left us to go and hunt, and so we could talk, as we would apparently be spending a lot of time together in the future. _

_Neither of us knew the truth of those words until they finally came true. _

_****End Flashback** **_

'I see you're becoming more open to the plan.' Elijah's words brought me back to the hotel room as he nodded towards the now closed drawer.

I nodded, smirking. 'I just can't wait to kick his ass.'

He frowned. 'You still need to be careful. You know all the basics, right? Disguise the scent and sight of the dagger, make sure he has no idea of your plan, use your mind defenses...' he trailed off when I snorted.

'Of course I know all that. I wasn't born yesterday.' I grinned widely. No, that was far from the case- born of the 1993 5000 years ago, as strange as it sound.

Elijah smiled. 'Just checking. So, why is there a manic glint in your eye? I hope Klaus hasn't gotten to you more than you're letting on.'

My grin faded into a small smile that didn't reach my eyes. 'I want him dead. Let's just leave it at that.'

He blinked. 'Whatever you say.'

Then I remembered my theories about Katherine's necklace. 'Did you notice Katherine's necklace today? The shape of it- the magic about it?'

He nodded. 'Yes. The dagger is remarkably like our own, isn't it? Do you think Katerina is finally putting her brain to use and has some kind of plan?'

I smirked. 'If she doesn't, I'm going to kick her ass.'

**A/N: OMG, I'm nearly on chapter 40- and that's totally cool, I've never written so many chapters in any story before. Wip woop!  
>Anyway, back to <em>this <em>chapter. I hope you liked it! :)  
>Thank you, again, for the wonderful reviews and continuing to stick with me, even after I've forgotten to update or just been too busy to. As I said in the last chapter, I worked on this and the next few chapters over the weekend, so I'm hoping that they'll be even better than normal because I got to spend more time on them.<br>Or am I just being vain there? ;)  
>And yes, the little watcher last chapter means that Elena is being constantly watched, and, for some reason, she doesn't know about it. Go ahead and guess about who you think it is- I doubt you'll be able to get it. Which means I'm hoping I'm making the right choice, because it could be relatively surprising about who it was, and yes, <em>he <em>is a vampire. ;)  
>And another yes, I put in another flashback. Am I going overboard with the flashbacks?<br>I was planning to make another story after this called something unfathomably cheesy like _The Last Vampire Diaries: Elena's Adventures _or something, you know, where each chapter is one of the historical events in Elena's life. Any thoughts about that, let me know?  
>Love you all, as I will keep reminding you in these very long author's notes! :D<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	40. The Vision

**Chapter 40. **

**Elena's POV. **

'I don't doubt that you will.' Elijah smirked in response to my comment.

I half-smiled, and it instantly turned into a frown. 'Did you come from the boarding house?'

'Yes, why?'

'Was Damon there?'

He nodded yes and my shoulders slumped as I sighed. 'Why do you ask?'

'He kind of came in here when I was _talking _to Klaus- then he said some things and left. Then he thought bitter thoughts about me.' I felt like a whiny schoolchild complaining to a teacher saying such things, but it was really the only way for me to put it.

Elijah smirked. 'That would explain his foul mood, then. I think he'd just come back from killing someone. So, you're more worried about this than Klaus killing you for going against his back tomorrow?'

I laughed and punched him on the arm, a little harder than I should have.

He continued, 'Elena, he'll come around. Don't doubt that.'

'I don't. It's the _when _he'll come around that I'm worried about.' I bit my lip in frustration as I realised that it wouldn't just be me Klaus killed if he found out about the plan- he'd kill everyone I (gulp) loved. Including Damon. Which meant only one thing- there was no way in hell that I could get caught.

'I'm pretty sure we have more important things to be worried about.' he sighed.

'Like Klaus?'

He shook his head. 'As worrisome as that is, no. Paula just had what she called a vision, and from her expression and mini-fit, I think it's safe to say that it wasn't a particularly pleasant one.'

My eyes widened. 'She did? Oh, crap. Right. I'll go see her and make sure she's okay, but I'm going to need to find out what it was about... she didn't say anything, did she?'

He smirked. 'I figured it would be best to find you before the vision ended. Thought before I left she was being pinned down by the humans in the room after pointing at Katherine and saying _death_. To be honest, it seemed more like she was possessed by evil rather than a simple vision, but I'll take Seymour's word for it.'

'Shut up.' I growled before I jumped out the window and headed to the boarding house.

**Damon's POV. **

I sighed as I reluctantly released the girl's body and my lips twisted in regret. Great. My first kill in what- a few good weeks?- and I hadn't even enjoyed it. Maybe being in love does that to you.

I wiped my mouth and decided I should probably get back to the boarding house. Maybe Elena had come back with, I don't know, information or something. I know I only cared because there was a chance Elena might be there.

But when I got there, she wasn't there. Just the rest of the group- Seymour, Paula, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, Katherine, Elijah and Stefan.

_No Elena, of course. _

Why was I being so bitter? I hadn't actually walked in on anything. It was like there was something in my head, making me feel so betrayed, like she'd slept with the guy or something.

I had no idea why I was feeling like that.

'Where's Elena?' Caroline asked when I stepped through the door.

I rolled my eyes. 'I don't know, nor do I care.'

Elijah scowled at that and Katherine snorted from her spot, cross-legged on the couch.

'What?' I asked her, pointedly ignoring Elijah.

'Of course you care, idiot. Or you wouldn't have gone out looking for her.' she pointed out smugly.

I hesitated. 'Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly annoying when you want to be?' I asked.

She shrugged. 'They have now. Not that it bothers me.' she added with a smirk.

'It should. So should being a hateful bitch.' Bonnie snapped.

'Wow, the witch cussed. Someone give her a medal.' Katherine said sarcastically, clapping her hands slowly.

'Die, Katherine!' Bonnie retorted.

'You're a witch, Bonnie, need I say more?'

'So are you.' the witch fired back, looking angry.

'With a capital B.' Caroline added.

'Girls.' Elijah said, aggravated. He turned to me. 'I take it you found Elena, then.'

I scowled. 'Clearly.'

'And what makes you so angry?' Paula asked, probably the only calm person in this room. Must be a calm life being a prophet.

I opened my mouth to answer when all the life drained out of Paula's face. Her blue eyes dulled and her mouth fell into a straight line as she stared straight ahead at nothing. She started babbling something in another language, probably Latin. I recognised a few words- witch, evil, prophecy, darkness. For once, I was glad my father had made me learn some Latin as a child.

'What's happening?' Matt asked, bewildered.

'I think she's having some kind of vision.' Seymour stated, worry creasing hos forehead as he frowned.

'A vision?' I snorted in spite of the situation.

'This is some serious shit.' Tyler breathed in amazement as he watched Paula's eyes snap up to Katherine's. She raised a finger and pointed to a rather confused Katherine.

'Death!' Paula shouted before dropping to her knees then falling on her back.

'Oh, crap.' I muttered as spasms went through her body.

'I think she's having a fit.' Elijah stated.

'You don't say!' Seymour snapped as he lifted Paula's head while Tyler and Matt pinned her down to stop the spasms. **(A/N: I have no idea what happens when a person has a fit, just that they have a fit, so don't go all crazy if I get details wrong!) **

'I'm going to Elena.' Elijah announced before whizzing out of the room. I lounged against the window, frowning.

'Of course he is.' I muttered.

'Jealous?' Stefan sneered. I never thought I'd actually see Stefan sneer, or at least, not in front of the humans.

I shrugged. 'If there was something to be jealous of... well, I still wouldn't be.'

Me, Stefan and Katherine- and Elijah, though he was long gone- seemed to be the only ones relatively unaffected by the vision. Which was only a little weird, considering that the vision seemed to be _about _Katherine.

Speaking of Elijah... he'd said he'd gone to Elena- great.

That brought me back to thinking about my feelings towards her and Klaus. It certainly wasn't in my character to be jealous and petty.

… well, it wasn't in my character to be _this _jealous and petty.

**A/N: Before I say anything else, yes, Klaus got into Damon's mind and made him all jealous and stuff. I decided that the minute he walked in, I guess.  
>I wanted there to be some prophetic action, because Paula and Seymour don't seem to be getting much attention, and it kind of fitted in with what I have planned for Katherine. Yeah, I'm not good with the whole don't-spill-the-beans stuff, I give away too many hints.<br>Anyway, again, I hope you liked this chapter- god knows I enjoyed writing it. I'm kind of surprised I was able to stick with this story for so long, given my lack of finishing on other stories, but I just got so drawn into it. My own story. I've loved writing it, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to finish it because my life will be all empty, even when I'm writing other stories.  
>Okay, mini-rant over, just felt like getting that off my chest. Loving the reviews, and of course you guys! :D<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	41. The Dirty Habit

**Chapter 41. **

**Elena's POV. **

I sped towards the boarding house, not at my full speed. Being honest, I wasn't in much of a hurry at all. I knew Paula would manage with her clearly disturbing vision, as she always did.

When I reached the boarding house I realised that Elijah was following me and grinned. He just couldn't stay away, could he?

'This has happened before, hasn't it?' he asked me when he caught up with me. It might just be my Petrova blood, or the fact that I was turned by Klaus, but I had always been naturally faster and stronger than most Originals, except for one. The identity of this one was pretty easy to figure out.

'Sometimes are worse than other times.' I said darkly before entering the house. Paula had calmed down now, but her eyes were far away and she kept glancing at Katherine, it looked like she was scared.

Odd. Was her vision about Katherine in a bad way, then? I guess I'd find out soon enough.

'Paula.' I said, keeping my calm composure when I saw her only because it would be her only comfort, 'You're okay. It's okay.'

She nodded yes, but her expression said different.

'It's over. The vision's over. This is going to be difficult, but I want you to tell me exactly what you saw, in as much detail as possible.'

She drew in a shaky breath and began, 'We were in a room, all of us... the room was nice. Brown walls, a cream coloured wardrobe in the corner, a big white bed near the window. K-Klaus was there, and someone else who wasn't part of... of our group... but I couldn't see his face...' she trailed off as her face twisted in something like disgust.

I gave my best reassuring smile. 'It's okay. I'm going to ask you again later when you've calmed down, though, can you do something for me?'

She nodded. Wow- this vision must have been bad.

'I want you to focus on the vision and,' my voice dropped so that only she could hear it, 'Don't tell anyone apart from me about it. Code red, you know?'

She half-smiled and nodded and I grinned. Code red- that meant it was our little secret. I trusted Paula, and vice versa.

It would be fine.

**Damon's POV. **

I couldn't help but notice how Elena ignored me when she came inside. But when she finished with Paula, she gestured for me to go outside. I smirked and shook my head slowly and she ran her hands through her hair frustratedly. Usually, that made a girl look ruffled and desperate- all it did for Elena was make her look undeniably sexy.

All traces of anger and jealousy faded as soon as I caught sight of her distressed expression.

'What is it?' I asked immediately.

Again, she gestured with her head to the garden, and with a sigh of defeat, I nodded and followed her out.

'What is it?' I repeated.

She sighed. 'I think Klaus did something to you.'

I paused, then burst out laughing. Yeah, because he definitely did something while he was stood five metres away from me. I stopped laughing when I saw Elena's expression, though- she looked murderous.

'What did he do to me, Elena?' I asked tiredly. What was she trying to do here?

'Feeling jealous, Damon? Betrayed, even when you walked in on... nothing?' she smirked and moved closer, jabbing me in the chest with her finger.

'Like everything's agitating you...' she continued in a murmur, looking into my eyes.

I blinked, finding myself unable to wrench her away. I didn't even want to.

Who was I kidding? I was glad that she was even touching me.

'Maybe I have, maybe I haven't.' I said evasively.

She sighed and giggled, moving her face closer to mine.

'I'll take that as a yes?'

I rolled my eyes.

To my surprise, and disappointment, she suddenly moved back and crossed her arms. 'All that? That was Klaus. He was probably using my connection to you, and his connection to me, to get you to feel things you wouldn't otherwise feel. Handy little trick, isn't it?' she continued in a more sober voice.

'The best.' I said dryly. 'But I'm not feeling that any more.'

She shrugged. 'Obviously he got tired of you. I don't see how anyone could, though...' she added with a flirty smirk.

'I can see how someone might want to chase you down for thousands of years.' I shrugged as if they weren't the most honest words of my life so far.

She frowned. 'Well. You just ruined the mood.'

I grinned. 'A dirty habit of mine, I'm afraid.'

'Its a crappy habit.'

'I know.'

She grinned and ran a finger along my cheek before speeding away into the house.

**Elena's POV. **

I smiled to myself when I thought about my encounter with Damon mere seconds ago.

Do I love him? Yes, although I really shouldn't. One of us is bound to get hurt, and I wouldn't mind betting it would be him. I didn't want to see him get hurt, as taunting and over-protective as he may be.

'What was that all about?' Seymour asked. He was kneeling beside Paula, comforting her. Her visions were always like this, as were Seymour's. I was often left amazed how they were able to see into the future- it was a little bizarre, even for my standards. But hey, it was life, and who was I to judge? I, being the 5000 year old vampire transported back in time to India, 3000 B.C where I would be turned into a vampire and have to live my psychotic life until I was returned to the present day future.

Yeah, I couldn't deny it. My life was screwed up.

I was now sat with Tyler and Caroline, discussing life after I left. Apparently, Damon had gone insane and tried to attack Bonnie after she told him to calm down and that I was safe.

That was news to me. I had no idea I meant so much to him. It was heart-warming, truly.

'What happened after that?' I asked, genuinely curious.

Caroline shrugged. 'Nothing. He calmed down after Stefan and Bonnie explained that you were okay, you didn't even know you were stranded or anything. Then, one week later, you came back, and... everything's been fine.'

I grimaced. 'Fine isn't exactly the word for, well, anything right now.'

Tyler let out a chuckle and I nudged him lightly. 'Wasn't a joke.'

'Are you kidding? In the past few weeks, life's become a joke.'

**A/N: So, there's the chapter. I'd like to thank you all for helping me reach the 100+ review mark, yay! That made me happy. :)  
>And also for making the reviews nice ones, that was a day brightener.<br>If I'm being honest, I suddenly started thinking, 'What the hell was I thinking, making it all complicated with a vision?' and then I read the story through and read all the reviews and thought, 'Well, they don't seem to mind, and it doesn't seem that bad...'. If you don't like any of it, please tell me, and I will acknowledge it. ;)  
>Thanks for being patient, again, over the weekend, so because of your genuine awesomeness, I decided I'd give you more than two chapters today. Because I'm kind. ;)<br>Thank you again!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	42. The Thief

**Chapter 42. **

**Stefan's POV. **

I sighed as Katherine flirted shamelessly with Matt, who was ever so subtly edging away from her toward Elena, who was playing oblivious.

'Katherine, you're making him uneasy.' I stated finally when she ran her nails along his neck.

'That's my job,' she purred.

I rolled my eyes and Elena snorted from the other side of the room. 'I think what Stefan's trying to say and what Matt's too scared to say is that you're not as sexy as you think you are.' she smirked.

Katherine glared at Elena and Elena kept her calm expression unfaltering. 'My dear doppelganger, I think you should realise that by saying that, you're also saying that _you're _not as sexy, either.' she sang.

'Katherine, stop it.' I said automatically, so used to defending Elena that it came naturally. Katherine blinked and Elena scowled.

'I can fight my own battles, thank you, Stefan. And besides, it's not exactly a battle if it's with a weakling like Katherine. Go eat a bunny or something.'

Now, what the hell is so wrong with having morals? Really? And _I don't eat bunnies. I. Eat. Lions! _

'Give it a rest with the animal blood thing.' I said, irked.

She smirked. 'When you do, I will.'

I just ignored her. Katherine was laughing silently at the exchange; bitch. I thought she'd be on my side.

'What are you laughing at? You're younger than your own doppelganger.' Damon smirked, coming back into the room. Finally.

'The beauty of youth, Damon.' Katherine grinned and threw a wry smile at Elena. Smile. _Katherine just smiled. _Even if it was sarcastic, it was a start.

Maybe being surrounded by a group of people like family was finally taking effect on Katerina Petrova.

**Elena's POV. **

All through the banter, I kept my eyes fixed on Katherine's new necklace. There was a definite magic aura surrounding that pendant, and I wanted to find out just what its purpose was.

'Katherine.' I said firmly when she gave me a wry smile.

She blinked innocently. 'Yes, grandma?'

I ignored the innaccuracy of her remark and focused, again, on the necklace. 'Tell me the truth about the necklace.'

She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. 'I've been asked about this three times. Jesus, 'Lena.'  
>At <em>that<em>, my gaze snapped up to meet hers. 'Who said you have permission to call me that?'

'Who said you have permission to call me Katerina?' she challenged.

I grinned. 'Would you prefer... Katie? Or just Kat? Kathy? Or... Pet?' I stifled a chuckle when her expression turned to mortified.

'No, Katerina will do just fine.'

'Thought so.' I smirked. 'And if anything, sweetie, you're probably _my _descendant. After all, I had a daughter, and I'm pretty sure I _started _the Petrova blood line.'

She gaped. 'Impossible. I gave birth to _your _anscestors.'

This was true. But I had given birth to hers, also. It was confusing as hell, but the truth. 'We have a twisted family tree.' I smirked.

'You're telling me.'

I tilted my head to the side. 'I know.'

She snorted and the conversation ended pretty neatly there. Damon, however, was practically drowning in confusion.

I gave him a careless glance. 'Katherine is my ancestor, then I got sent back in time, and became her ancestor when I gave birth to my sweet Lalita.' I smiled a genuine smile at the memory of my sweet daughter. I knew she and my husband, Rama, had happy enough lives after I left, but I knew in my heart that their lives would be even more wonderful if they had a wife and mother.

'That makes no sense.' he stated stubbornly.

I shrugged. 'As me and Tyler and Caroline were saying before, Damon- neither does life.'

He sighed in mock sadness. He opened his mouth to speak further when Elijah, being the buzzkill he will probably be for the rest of eternity, interrupted him.

'Does your visit from Klaus affect our plan in any way, Elena?' he asked. God, why was he always thinking about that? It was like he was aroused by the whole thing.

Actually, that idea wouldn't be too far fetched. 'Elijah, does the idea of Klaus' death turn you on?' I asked innocently.

His eyes widened and he started to choke on air, which was ridiculous, because he didn't really need to breathe. 'Of course not.' he said.

'I'll believe it when I see it.' I smirked. I noticed how pretty much everyone else was struggling to hold in laughter.

I sent out a mind impulse- _let it out_- and everyone burst out into laughter. That was another handy talent of mine, I could place ideas and thoughts into minds if I focused real hard. Tiring as it could be, it was pretty funny sometimes.

Elijah gave the room a cold glare. 'Back to my original question, no pun intended,' he gave me a smirk which I responded to with a roll of my eyes, 'does it?'

Jenna interrupted, sounding like the worried aunt she always would be, 'Klaus went to you?'  
>All the humans wore copies of her worried expression. I nodded.<p>

'Nothing to worry about.' I said quickly. I glanced at Damon. 'It was nice of you to mention Klaus' little friendly _visit_.'

He raised his hands in the air defensively. 'In my defense, Paula here had a little freak out before I could really mention it.'

I rolled my eyes and my thoughts turned back to Paula's vision.

What did she see? Was she ready to tell me? Judging by her expression from Damon's careless mention, probably not. I gave her my best reassuring smile and sighed, turning my gaze to the window, wanting all this to finally be over, once and for all.

**Unknown POV. **

I launched myself into Elena's window. The handy thing about her taking up residence in a hotel was that the house was shared and not owned by anyone- meaning I didn't need to be invited in. I opened the drawer where she'd put the dagger and smiled when I saw it.

Now, why hadn't she told me about this?

I couldn't help but notice how careless she was with everything in her so-called plan. She kept the dagger in a cheap hotel room, for god's sake. With the window unlocked. I felt a nagging feeling that it might be a trap, but I shrugged it off as I slipped the dagger into my satchel and swiftly jumped from the window, barely glancing back at Elena's room as I ran back to Oregon.

**A/N: Aha, so is the identity of the stalker becoming clear now? Was the Oregon part too much of a hint?  
>If it was, sorry. I kind of wanted it to be a :O GASP! Moment when I unveiled <em>this person <em>as the stalker. ;)  
>Thank you, again, for reading, being patient, and being awesome. You totally rock, and I'm sad to say that it's likely this story will be finished within the week! Sad face. :(<br>But, you know, we have this week.  
>And you can always hope I'm really busy and draw the final chapters out! :D<br>Or not. I don't like making you wait! So I try not to. :)  
>Love you guys!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	43. The Baby

**Chapter 43. **

**Elena's POV. **

I laughed absently at a joke made by Tyler while everyone was overtaken with conversation.

'Okay, okay, here's another one- a man phones a hospital and says, "Help! My wife is in labour!" the nurse says to the man, "Okay, is this her first child?" and the man replies, "No, this is her husband!"' Tyler cried, being the 'comedian' of the group, if that was the word. As I recall, the definition of a comedian is a funny person. Tyler, or at least his jokes, were in fact mind-blowingly awful.

I groaned along with many others in the room. 'I can't count the amount of times I've heard someone tell that joke and ended up killing them for it.' I groaned with a sly smirk.

Tyler chuckled. 'But you won't kill me, right?'

I laughed. 'No promises. Just stop telling the awful jokes you'd expect from a five year old.'

'How about the ones you'd hear from a seventeen year old?'

'None of those, either. There are children present.' I joked, giving Damon a grin. He rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'Whatever.'

All in all, we were actually having fun. We'd all relaxed and decided to make use of the free time we had before tomorrow. It was near midnight and Paula was getting anxious for some reason unbeknownst to both myself and, apparently, her- then I remembered.

'Speaking of children! Paula, is your baby _still _at that nursery?' I asked incredulously.

Her face paled and she got up to her feet in one swift motion and shot out the door as fast as she could, mumbling curses and the odd, 'I can't believe I forgot about my own baby!' in a horrified murmur.

Bonnie looked over to me, appalled. 'She forgot about her own baby?'

I nodded, frowning. 'Apparently. Although that's not like any mother, especially not Paula.'

'She's probably freaked about the vision. I wouldn't worry about it.' Seymour said with a casual wave of his hand. I let it go, simple because if I trusted anyone's judgement, I trusted Seymour's.

After all, he'd saved my ass on several occasions.

I wanted an excuse to go out and follow Paula, and I swear everyone should have heard the _ping _as I found one.

I stood up and smiled at everyone. 'I'm going hunting.' I announced.

'For blood?' Jenna looked physically ill, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.,

'Yes, for blood. You know; that think I need to survive. See you later.' I smirked and did a flirty half wave to everyone, but Damon stood, too.

'I'll come, too. Saves me using up one of those pretty little blood bags.' he said.

I narrowed my eyes. 'You're already full. I can sense that about you.'

He faltered, but recovered quickly- as per usual for Damon. 'I'm still coming. Us young'uns, we need blood regularly.' he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. I realised I couldn't stop him from coming, and I knew he wasn't coming to hunt- which meant he knew I was planning to go with Paula. So I figured I may as well let him, even if deep down I knew I would never have let anyone else come.

We left and walked slowly, knowing we could catch Paula up at any time we pleased. And also because of the few people, drunk and sober, stumbling round aimlessly in the night.

'So, her vision must have been pretty freaky.' Damon said, trying desperately to find something to talk about.

I snorted. 'That's an understatement. From what I've been told, this was one of her better reactions.'

He frowned. 'She's had worse?'

I nodded solemnly. 'Much worse. Actually, one time she nearly had a heart attack.' I said darkly. It was true- Paula's reactions were both varied and dangerous, to herself and to those around her.

'And you help her through it.' he smiled.

I shrugged. 'Yeah. Although I'd say I do a piss poor job of it.'

He laughed. 'I wouldn't. Just your presence earlier- it seemed to calm her down.'

I grinned. 'Well, you sure know how to flatter a girl.'

'145 years of practice.' he drawled.

I rolled my eyes. '5000 for me. Let's just face it- I am way more skilled than you.'

He moved his mouth close to my ear and I hid my sudden giddiness at his closeness. 'Prove it.' he whispered, then, grinning like a maniac, he sped off at vampire speed. It was dark, so I wasn't surprised none of the humans noticed it. If they didn't notice him, the wouldn't notice me, either. I chuckled and took off after him, catching up with him in a second.

'Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?' I teased in a sickly sweet voice as I slowed my pace so he could keep up.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a smirk. 'If we were the same age, I'd be faster.'

'I highly doubt that, Damey.' I grinned and we followed Paula. By this time, surprisingly quick for a human, she was approaching the hotel, where the nursery was.

'Your baby looked like you.' Damon said suddenly.

I stopped still. Damon slowed when he realised his question took me off guard and came back to me. I stood, frozen in my position.

'Why do you say that?' I managed, but only barely, to ask with a calm voice.

He shrugged. 'You showed me your life, I saw it. And your baby did. She looked like you.'

I smiled. 'I always thought that, too.'

'Her name was Lalita.'

'Yes, it was. Her name meant playfulness- even only one year old, that was what she was. One time, I came back to our home after gathering water and found that she wasn't in her bed. Naturally, I panicked. I went out looking for her and found her by the river, playing with a huge snake. It was venomous, so I screamed and took her inside as quick as I could, and she looked at me with her huge brown eyes and laughed.' I smiled fondly at the memory.

Damon grinned. 'Sounds a lot like you.'

'She was.'

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV) _

_It was exactly one year after I had given birth to my lovely Lalita. I was grateful to the gods that the birth had been ecstatic and painless, not painful and fatal as were others in this village. I returned with a full pot of thankfully clean water only to find my Lalita was not in her bed. I nearly dropped our water, and I would have, had I not put it down on the floor as soon as I stepped through the door. Naturally, as any mother would, I panicked. _

_I ran out of the house, screaming, 'Lalita!'. I eventually found her, calmly playing with a venomous snake by the river like it was one of her grass dolls. The snake was wrapped around her short little legs and I wuickly unwound it, managing to not get bitten, and took my baby home. It was a wonder that she did not cry. She was a little blessing, my mischievous Lalita. I had never felt such panic in my life. _

_'My baby, are you okay?' I asked, even though I knew full well she couldn't hear me. She looked up at me, and I felt a flood of relief wash through me when she let out her beautiful babyish giggle._

_****End Flashback****_

I was a much nicer person then, I guess.

'Paula!' I shouted to her suddenly. She turned round in surprise- we were in the hotel, and she was speaking to Mrs Flowers about the nursery, apologising for leaving her baby so late. I gave her a sly smile- after all, I was the reason the nursery was even open so late. What? A girl can't give one of her best friends a little bit of luxury?

'Right this way, dear.' Mrs Flowers smiled, beckoning Paula to follow her, which she did without hesitation.

'Go with her.' I told Damon. He hurried away to follow them, giving me a wry glance. I decided I may as well go back to my hotel room. I rushed up the stairs to my room and carefully pushed the door open. I didn't need to lock it, there was nothing really of any importance to me here- apart from the dagger. I should probably check on that.

But when I opened the drawer, it was gone.

'No.' I breathed. I checked all the drawers, then the whole room, all the while cursing myself silently. How could I have been so stupid?

_Stupide! Stupido! Dum! Stupid! Estupido! Aptal! _

'Damon!' I shrieked, knowing he would hear me. No, no, no, no, _no!_

He was by my side in an instant. I didn't even blink, just stared in anger and confusion at the empty drawer.

'What is it? Are you okay?' he demanded.

I shook my head woodenly. Damn this life. I knew I should have hidden it better.

I knew I should have locked the door.

**Damon's POV. **

'There you go, Mrs Sulez.' Mrs Flowers smiled to Paula, handing her baby to her. Paula winced- she wasn't married, after all.

'Miss.' she corrected, smiling anyway.

'_Damon_!' I heard Elena shriek- oh, crap, what now? I hurried up to her and was by her side within seconds.

'What is it?' I asked urgently, checking her over for injuries, any sign that she was hurt. There were none. 'are you okay?'

She shook her head woodenly and I frowned. What was wrong, then?

It was only then that I noticed her stare- her stare which was fixated on the drawers beside her bed, which were open and appeared empty. Was something stolen? Who would be stupid enough to steal from a hotel room? From a _vampire_?

'Did someone take something, Elena?' I asked, silently willing her to snap back into action. It worked- she jumped as if frightened and her expression turned angry. No, not just angry- she looked livid.

'Yes, actually Damon. Do you want to know that they took?' she growled.

'What?' I asked dumbly- it was all I could say.

'Some stupid fool took the dagger!' she snarled, throwing her lamp across the room.

'What?' I repeated, inwardly cursing my blankness.

'Oh, you know- relatively small, given to me by a sneaky shape-shifter, used to kill Klaus- ringing any bells here?' she asked sarcastically.

I gasped. Who the hell would take that? Obviously, someone who didn't want Elena to kill Kaus.

Or maybe, just maybe... _someone who wanted to do the job themselves_.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Elena found out, and it seems like Damon's on the right track, and I sound like a cheesy commentator so I'll stop this!  
>**Cheesy Grin**<br>I hope you liked this chapter, I felt like I wanted something to do with Elena's humanity in here before she flipped out about the whole _hey-look-Damon-someone-stole-the-dagger! _incident.  
>Thanks so much for the great reviews, I'm honestly so glad you guys like it, it means the world plus Pluto to me!<br>^Figure of speech. Not a great one, but whatever. It's mine. ;)  
>Thank you for reading! Big hearts to you all!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	44. The Fury

**Chapter 44. **

**Elena's POV. **

I was absolutely livid. Who the hell stole the god damn dagger? Who would _want _to steal the god damn dagger? Apart from-

Oh. Oh, no. This was not good.

'_Klaus_!' I screeched, knocking my lamp carelessly. Obviously he would take it. He knew. He'd known all along what we were planning, that I had the dagger, where I was keeping it, how I was planning to kill him. He knew and let me believe he didn't. Well, damn him to the fiery pits of hell. It must have been him, because no other vampire, not even an Original, would be able to cover up their scent. Truly, I smelled absolutely nothing that wasn't here yesterday, or the day before. That was why I didn't sense something was wrong the minute I stepped inside my room.

'Calm down, Elena.' Damon ordered softly, sensing (and seeing, hearing and feeling, really) my anger and brushing a loose strand of long brown hair from my face. I instantly calmed down at his touch and his soothing words and sighed, half angry, half sad. Great. Now we couldn't kill Klaus- unless my theories about Katherine's new 'accessory' were right and she had a plan she was oh-so-handily keeping from us.

'I should have known,' I mumbled, looking at Damon, who looked kind of worried. I really didn't blame him. 'I should have known something like this would happen because of my stupid carlessness.'

'It wasn't your fault... not entirely.' he gave his best reassuring smile- considering how often I saw his self-righteous smirk, this was a pleasant change. I moved his hand from my face and took it in my own, squeezing it to show my thanks, although inside I was cursing pretty much everything that existed in the world. Damn him and his ability to calm me down so easily. Sweet as he was, sometimes a girl just needed to let loose and _be angry_.

'We need to tell the others.' I whispered. I wasn't looking forward to that- everyone would be angry, especially Elijah. He wanted Klaus dead almost as much as I did. And the truly tragic thing was, they won't even be angry at the person who actually took it, that is the worst part; they'll be angry at _me_, because I didn't look after it well enough. Because I let that stupid vampire steal was a knock at the door which I responded to with a casual, 'Come in.'

Paula peeked through the door, frowning. 'What's going on? Damon took off in a blur and I heard noises and-' she paused when the state of the room finally sunk in. I'd pretty much trashed the place, both in my anger and in my useless search. She stepped inside the room fully, and I almost smiled at the innocently blinking baby in her arms.

'What happened in here?' she asked calmly.

I sighed. 'You really want to know?'

She frowned again. 'Of course I do.'

Obviously, Paula wasn't great with the whole concept of sarcasm. '_Someone _took the dagger.' I explained, the very words making my blood boil. Thankfully, Damon's hand was still there to provide comfort, and surprisingly, his very touch made me feel an unexpected burst of hope, like maybe there was another way.

Since when did _anyone _have that kind of affect on me?

'That's not good.' Paula stated simply.

I scowled. 'Probably the best way to put it.'

'We should tell the others.' she continued, ignoring my sarcastic remark.

'Yeah, we should. Paula, you make a start home. Me and Elena need to talk.' he said.

She nodded and left, cooing nonsensical and unintelligible words to her baby. I turned to glance at Damon, one eyebrow raised.

'Yes?' I asked.

He gave me a smile and pulled me closer to him. I instantly narrowed my eyes. What was he doing?

'What are you doing?' I demanded, scrutinising him for signs of some kind of vampire derangement. Hey, it wouldn't be the strangest thing in my life.

**Damon's POV. **

After what had just happened, I figured it'd be best if I distracted Elena somehow, from both her anger and from pretty much her whole screwed up life. But how the hell was I going to do that? Not to mention the fact that I was pretty angry too. It had finally sunk in that there was now no actual way to kill Klaus- no actual way to stop him from taking Elena away from us.

But something was telling me Elena was a lot angrier than I was, and it would be wise to distract her from that. But how?

Well, there was only one way that I could think of her.

The wonderful art of seduction.

I pulled her closer to me with what I hoped was a charming smile.

She instantly narrowed her eyes. 'What are you doing?'

I hesitated for only a minute. 'This.'

And I kissed her.

**A/N: Okay, not my best chapter- my writing skills are being really sucky today, so now this is affecting the chapter and... you see? I'm not thinking clearly. So I apologise if things aren't up to scratch (and that it's so short- gulp! Please don't hate me, even though you have every right to!).  
>Now, since the story is quickly approaching its ending (sooner than I'd actually expected, if I stick with my ending plan, really, there are about five different endings I've come up with), you may or may not hate me for this, I'm sticking with one chapter a day unless I say otherwise and get bored so I upload an extra chapter.<br>I hope you liked this chapter anyway, despite its undeniable crappiness. I've just come back from a shopping trip that's scrambled my brains and I'm currently reading through fanfics and thinking, 'I have no idea what this is saying but I like the idea of the story so I'm just gonna deal with the shiz' because they are seemingly unable to use proper grammar, spellings and punctuation, and that's seriously not helping either.  
>But hey, whatever.<br>Thank you for your great (and honest :D) reviews, and I promise I will improve and stuff to suit your high standards. ;)  
>Lapsuke- Yeah, I agree with you there, not my best chapter. If I'm being honest, I only added the flashback because I wanted to make it easier to reach my 1000-words-per-chapter target. So I kinda cheated. Sorry about that. And I see what you mean about Damon's reaction, I agree that in reality he would have had a more... Damon reaction. Thanks for the honest review, I'll try and make future chapters better. :)<br>Everyone- thank you so much, and I'm sorry I haven't replied to reviews for so long, I just kinda gave up and HOLY BAJEEZUS THIS IS A LONG A/N.  
>Thank you for your reviews, sorry for the sucky writing and peace out!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	45. The Distraction

**Chapter 45. **

**Elena's POV. **

Damon kissed me. What the hell did he think he was doing?

_Not that I'm complaining, _I thought dryly.

Really, I couldn't help but kiss him back. The kiss was scorching- my mouth met his with as much flaming heat and desire as his met mine with.

Damn him. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours- again, I really didn't mind. It was like everything around me disappeared and all that existed in the world was me and Damon.

_Me and Damon- I like the sound of that. _

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and I clung onto him for dear life. I have never felt this way for anyone- not for Stefan, not for Sam, not even for my husband, Rama. With Damon... it was magical. An anology I never thought I'd use to describe anything, given my knowledge of the supernatural and paranormal. But that was truly what this was- this kiss, this whole relationship.

But there was that nagging feeling tugging at the back of my mind, warning me of danger- _Pull away now! Stop! Danger! You're being watched! Stop! _

Somewhat reluctantly, I pulled away from Damon. Because if there was one thing I'd learned to trust over the years, it was my instinct. It never let me down.

Both me and Damon were breathing heavily, not saying anything, relishing in the lingering heat, the ever present wonder of the intimate moment shared not seconds ago.

Finally, Damon spoke. 'That was... interesting.'

I ran a hand through my hair, looking at him through my lashes. 'Very interesting.'

He chuckled, arms still firmly around my waist, and it didn't look like he would be removing them anytime soon. That was fine- his arms felt nice. 'Why did you pull back?'

'Intuition.' Now that I thought about it, that was a stupid reason to halt such a wonderful moment. May as well continue. I leant in and pressed my mouth to his, again, and this time ignoring the hideous warning feeling in my gut.

**Unknown POV. **

It hurt, watching her kiss someone else. Watching her want to, watching her smile up at him like she used to with me.

_She's a whore- she used you, she never loved you_.

His words rang through my head like a bell- I smirked. He was right; no use crying over spilled milk.

Shame I was going to put an end to the wise man's life, as I was also going to end hers.

**Elena's POV. **

Hours later, we were lay on the bed, cuddling together like any normal couple would be, nasty thoughts and stolen daggers long forgotten. That is, until my travelling gaze fell on my mess of a room, not just this way because of mine and Damon's... playing.

'You need to go.' I whispered.

He grinned. 'No I don't.'

I sighed. 'Much as I hate to admit it, you really do. As I have a dagger to hunt down.'

His face instantly fell and his expression darkened. 'You're not going to find it again.'

'The hell I'm not!' I hissed, propping myself up on my elbow to look at him.

'It's dangerous, and besides, you'll never find it if Klaus has it.'

'He might not.' I argued uselessly.

'So _now _you agree that it might not be Klaus?' he asked, clearly exasperated.

'No.' I said stubbornly.

'You're not looking for it.'

I smirked. 'Like you can stop me? I'm older than you can ever dream of being.'

He rolled his eyes. 'You know, I've never known a woman to flaunt her age as much as you do.'

I shrugged. 'It's a gift.'

He chuckled and pulled me back down so my head was resting on his chest. I closed my eyes- being in his arms I felt so warm, so safe. But I knew I shouldn't do this to him; he'd only lose me eventually, anyway.

Smoothly, oh so gently, I eased myself out of his arms and into a standing position. He looked at me.

I sighed. 'Goodbye, Damon.'

And with that, I was gone.

**Damon's POV. **

She was gone. Crap. Where had she gone? Probably to look for that stupid dagger, or kill Klaus, or, knowing Elena, both.

Damn. What exactly could I do? Follow her?

No, she'd see me coming a mile away.

I sighed. Only Elena would ruin a moment as special as ours was. I made my decision quickly and headed off to the boarding house, where both me and Elena were supposed to be hours ago after Paula left. Crap, I'd forgotten all about that. They'd probably all left by now.

Sure enough, when I got there, the only people remaining were an anxious Katherine (never thought I'd see _that_ happen), a calm Stefan and a furious Elijah.

'Where is she?' Elijah instantly demanded, obviously talking about Elena.

'I don't know.' I said honestly, 'She... took off.'

Stefan frowned. 'And didn't tell you where she was going?'

'I take it you know about the dagger, then.' I said dryly, smirking though all I wanted was to find Elena and make sure she was okay.

'Yes, we do.' Katherine snarled, glaring at me and my flippant attitude.

'Touchy.' I remarked.

She scowled and turned to Stefan. 'Yes, he's definitely upset.' she stated.

Both Stefan and Elijah rolled their eyes, much to my annoyance. 'Figures.' Stefan commented.

'What, me? Of course I'm not upset. Upset it an emotion specific to those who care.' I growled, even though I knew it was a lie. I cared, and now, thanks to Elena and her god damn emotions, everyone knew it.

There was a pause. 'So now we can't kill my brother.' Elijah said, filling up the silence.

'Is that all you care about? Killing Klaus? Because, honestly, that's what it seems like!' I growled.

Surprisingly, he remained calm after my outburst. 'No. I care about Elena, and the rest of my family.' he said, looking down at me, 'But I don't specifically care for _you_.'

'The feeling is entirely mutual.' I muttered.

'Stop arguing and focus!' Stefan ordered, looking sternly at the both of us.

'Yes, mother.' I smirked.

Katherine snorted and I looked at her in mild surprise.

'We need to find Elena before she gets herself killed.' Elijah declared.

I nodded in agreement, as did Stefan, and, shockingly, Katherine. 'We do.' I said.

**A/N: Yay, Delena stuff!  
>But poor Damon. Is the mystery POV becoming any clearer now? O;)<br>I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write purely because it was all Delena, even though even I was angry at Elena for leaving Damon all on his own. And I wrote it.  
>Thank you for the fantastic reviews, you fantastic people, you rock like... rock! Which is awesome. -.-<br>Oh, god, it's 12:44pm and I'm already hyper, eeps. I should have known Red Bull wasn't a suitably substitute for orange juice.  
>Thanks for reading, reviewing and existing!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	46. The Huntress

**Chapter 46. **

**Stefan's POV. **

Never before had I seen Damon look so... so broken. Nor had I seen him as passionate about anything as he was about finding Elena again. What the hell had they even gotten up to after Paula had left the hotel earlier? Apparently, they had wanted to stay behind and talk to each other. They hadn't returned until hours later, and that was only Damon- no Elena to be found.

I hoped to god they didn't have an argument, causing Elena to get mad and run off in search of the dagger to, I don't know, prove a point.

If that was the case, consider that point thoroughly proven. Me, Damon, Katherine and Elijah had been searching for over thirty minutes and had still found nothing even in relation to Elena. It was the early hours of the morning, around 3:30am, so where could she have gone? Maybe she had found the dagger, after all. It wouldn't surprise me- from what I had seen of her so far, she was cunning, smart, fast, strong, seductive; all round deadly. I hoped she'd keep the kills to a minimum with all this- I had a feeling it wouldn't be easy to dispose of all the evidence.

'Damn it, Elena, where are you?' Damon cursed suddenly, slamming his fist against a wall.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. 'Calm your ass down. We'll find her.'

'How can you be so sure? This is Elena we're talking about here.' he growled.

'Because she loves you! She wouldn't just leave you hanging like this!' Katherine yelled suddenly, and Damon flinched. Why did Damon flinch? I realised I hadn't actually seen Damon flinch since he was a human. That was a shocker- he had plenty to wince about, that was for sure.

**Elena's POV. **

I made my decision as soon as I was out of that hotel room- before I do anything stupid or irrational, as I always seemed to do, I needed blood. Or at least something to make me the slightest bit stronger- anything to give me an extra advantage in getting back that dagger. I would rather die in an attempt to kill Klaus, than live the rest of my life being constantly tortured by him. Yes, there was always my unlikely theories about Katherine, but really, how trustworthy was she? No, this dagger was my best and only option so far. I needed to get it back, and to do that, I needed blood. Even though I'd already fed today, my throat burned with the familiar heat of hunger. Ah, the joys and horrors of being a vampire.

As always, my meal of choice was a criminal- a rapist, no less. Why do I always attract rapists?

'Hey there, honey! You lookin' for a good time?' he yelled. I rolled my eyes- these people were terrible at picking a girl up.

'No.' I said innocently, trying to replace the disgust in my voice with a suitable amount of fear.

'How 'bout I give you one anyway?' he continued.

'I'm not looking for a good time- please.' I said with false panic, trying to move past him. Seemingly out of nowhere, he drew a gun out- just a simple pistol. I almost snorted- I preferred my guns big and deadly, not small and flimsy like this one. But whatever- it's not like I really needed guns to get my way. I had the beauties of compulsion, strength and good old seduction on my side.

'Don't worry,' he breathed, and his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes- disgusting human, 'I'll make you scream real nice.'

I let my expression and voice change to reflect my age as I said, bluntly 'Are you going to rape me?'

He shrugged. 'Rape is such a harsh term, sweetheart. Why don't we call it a struggle snuggle?' he laughed out loud at his own joke. He was a sick man- trying to be funny in a situation like this. Yes, I would definitely kill him- although I'd already made this decision before his first words rolled carelessly from his vulgar mouth.

Finally, not caring to play along any more, I allowed my face to change and my true vampire form to show. He let out a shocked gasp and stumbled backwards.

'How about we don't?' I smirked, moving closer until my face was inches from his. Of course, by now the smell of his sweet blood was overpowering his hideous odour and I couldn't wait to sink my fangs into his neck.

'Are- are you going to kill me?' he asked, trembling in fear.

I gave a wicked grin and moved so my lips were a centimeter away from his neck.

'Kill is such a harsh term,' I mocked, 'How about we call it a midnight snack?'

'Please! I don't want to die!' Ah, the line I have heard to many times before, to which I always had the perfect response- my personal favourite line.

'Then you should never have been born.'

And with that, I sank my teeth into his neck and drained the life from him.

After my little meal, I wasn't sure what my next move should be. Where do I go now? To Oregon, even after going there today? Where would Klaus have gone after our little encounter? Would it even be worth going back to the hotel for clues, in case Damon was still there, waiting for me? I wouldn't put it past him.

I felt an immediate pang of guilt when I thought of Damon. Sweet, sweet Damon. Always hiding behind his mask of anger and indifference, but I knew the real story. The real Damon. And I left him to go and fulfil my own selfish desires. He was probably angry with me now, but it was too late- the damage was done, and after all, there would be plenty of time to kiss and make up after all this was dealt with.

After the dagger was back in my possession and Klaus was dead- and this time, he wouldn't be coming back.

**A/N: Okay, I admit, I love writing the evil Elena hunting scenes. She just kicks ass, or so it is my opinion. And I do believe she's quite popular with you guys too, which is awesome! :)  
>I hope you liked this chapter- I can't help but feel like I've gone nowhere this chapter- if you feel like that too, please let me know.<br>I love your reviews, you guys are awesome! You fill me up with the inspiration and confidence I need to carry on with the next few chapters. And yes, I know, I said I was sticking to the whole one chapter a day to spread out the last few chapters, but I really wanted to carry on with this chapter because I wanted to include the hunting scene as soon as possible because I enjoyed writing it so much- so sue me! ;)  
>Thank you for continuing to be the awesome people you truly all are, so yay! :D<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	47. The Drink

**Chapter 47. **

**Elena's POV. **

Upon deciding where I should go, I figured my best bet would be the Mystic Grill. After all, his overwhelmingly intoxicating scent seemed to be coming strongest from that area, and it would be just like Klaus to hang up his shoes and have a nice drink after a long day of harassing people. I arrived at the grill in a matter of seconds, seeing as how there were no younger vampires dragging me down.

I scanned all the tables and, sure enough, a certain blonde haired Original was sat in a booth at the corner. At that moment, I was praising my intuitive skills and sense of smell. But then I was hit with another dilemma- approach him straight out? Old as I may be, I'd never really been in a situation like this before, the main reason being that no one has ever stolen anything of mine before.

I figured I may as well get a drink. I was pretty surprised the bar was open at dawn, and serving alcohol, but I was glad of its services.

'A scotch, on the rocks... on the house.' I ordered, compelling the cute bartender. I winked when he gave me my drink and took a long swig. I could still taste the blood from earlier, and it contrasted well with my drink. I felt someone approach me; Klaus. Great.

'Bad night?' he asked, sitting beside me.

I gave him a wry glance. 'Bad century.'

He chuckled. 'There've been better.'

'You're telling me.'

'I never thought you were one to comfort drink.' he commented, raising an eyebrow at my drink.

'Shows how well you know me.' I snorted.

He rolled his eyes. 'I know you better than you know yourself, and I also know that for one to comfort drink, one needs to desire comfort. Which means something is wrong, Elena. What is it?'

'You would know.'

'But I'm afraid I don't.'

I turned to look at him fully, taking in his appearance. As per usual, he looked like some kind of Greek god. Ruffled blond hair, intense blue eyes, chiselled jaw, black clothes outlining his tones body. If appearances were all that mattered, I would have fallen for Klaus a long time ago. Again.

'Glad to see you appreciate me.' he joked, clearly feeling my thoughts. Oh, god. I hurriedly put a barrier over my mind, ensuring that no one could get into it. It worked, thank devil.

'Don't mistake it for me liking you.' I retorted, taking a more delicate sip of my drink.

'Wouldn't even dream of it.' he smirked. Hold on, why were we talking like old friends? He took the dagger!

But then... maybe if I could trick him into trusting me, I could find a way to get the dagger back. It wasn't too bad a plan- surely it would work. Wouldn't it? Would I really put all my faith into a plan with a 50/50 chance of working? But then, would I rather _improvise_? No. I'm Elena- I do not improvise, I have no need. I succeed, first try. And there were no better plans.

Looks like I'm going to have to get all chummy with Klaus.

Hooray for me.

**Damon's POV. **

'The grill.' Katherine said, seemingly out of the blue, sniffing the air like some kind of dog.

'Are your spidey senses tingling?' I mocked. Mocking was good- mocking showed I didn't care.

'No. The air around the grill reeks of vampire- I wouldn't mind taking a bet that it's Elena over there.'

'Why would she be at the grill?' Stefan asked.

'She's not the most classy lady around. If she fails, she drinks.' Elijah smirked. I rolled my eyes- she did just what I did, then. We were alike in more ways than one. If only she would stop running away from me...

'So the grill, then.' I said impatiently, already running there, quickly followed by Elijah, Katherine and Saint Stefan.

**Elena's POV. **

The silence between myself and Klaus was surprisingly comfortable. Neither of us said a word, relishing in the delicious peace surrounding us for a change, even if it was in a stinky dump like Mystic Grill. Not that I had anything against the grill- in fact, places like this were perfect in my eyes, and useful in getting a snack.

The silence was short-lived- since 4 certain vampires burst into the grill. Thankfully, the grill was empty, so the scene that was sure to come would bear no witnesses. Apart from the bartender. I glanced at him- was he drooling? At me? If I hadn't already fed, he wouldn't make it past the morning. He wouldn't anyway.

'Leave, and don't come back until...' I glanced at the clock- 5am, 'noon.' I said, compelling him once again.

He nodded and repeated what I said, leaving looking like he was in some kind of hypnotic trance. Hell, he kind of was.

'What are you doing here?' I hissed as soon as he was gone.

'Looking for you- you played quite a disappearing act.' Elijah said stubbornly.

'Did it occur to you that maybe I didn't want to be found?' I asked with false sweetness.

Klaus looked at me, cocking his head to the side. 'Disappearing act?'

I rolled my eyes. 'They're exaggerating.'

Damon snorted. 'Clearly.' he started walking towards us, glaring at Klaus. Klaus smiled slyly at him and I realised what he was doing- he was trying to get into his head again.

'Stop!' I ordered, flinging a hand out as if it could stop the mental intrusion.

Klaus grunted, 'You used to be so much more fun. What happened?'

I shrugged. 'I grew up.'

'And what a fine specimen you grew into.' he smirked.

I rolled my eyes again and got off my stool, facing the others. 'You don't need to be here.' I said.

'Yes, we do. Can't let you do anything stupid, now, can we?' Katherine grinned.

Klaus let out a growl from beside me and I glanced at him, faintly surprised. He was glaring at Katherine. Oh, yeah- she ran away from him. Katherine looked relatively scared. Of course she did; she wasn't as foolish as she sometimes appeared.

'What are you doing here?' Damon asked me, and was that a hint of hurt in his voice? Pain? Oh, please. I thought we'd gotten past this... there were some things that needed to be done, he knew this. He knew I couldn't just let Klaus take the dagger from me. I had to try.

'Justice.' I teased.

'He doesn't have it.' he said suddenly.

I froze. 'Then who does?' I demanded. Damon knew something? And didn't tell me?  
>Well, admittedly, I was too busy thinking I was on a lead and running away from him. But still. He knew how to work a freaking phone.<p>

'I don't know.' he admitted after a moment's hesitation.

'So you know that Klaus doesn't have it, but you don't know who _does _have it?' I asked incredulously.

'Have what?' Klaus asked, interested.

Oh. It wasn't like me to forget someone's presence, but... crap.

**A/N: Yay, I updated! :D Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had friends over and they were very demanding company... ;)  
>So, clearly, the story will not be ending this week- probably because I spread the chapters out, yay!<br>Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I liked writing it, because Klaus was in it. Who wants some Klaus POV next chapter? Just ask if you have any requests as to POV's and stuff!  
>As with last week, I'm afraid I will <em>not <em>be updating tomorrow, like I explained, since I will be at my dad's house. Sorry! :) But I might add another chapter later.  
>Thank you for the uh-mazing reviews! Uh-mazing is, like, <em>the <em>best compliment ever, so it's all good. Love you guys!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	48. The Mind Block

**Chapter 48. **

**Damon's POV. **

She hadn't even freaking confronted him. What the hell? Wasn't she all blisteringly angry and going to murder him a few hours ago? And why was she sat there, conversing and having drinks with him? Was she out of her god damn mind?

'Nothing.' I spat at Klaus, ignoring his threatening glares and angry, over-protective composure. If looks could kill...

'Elena, tell me what is missing. I may or may not help you find it.' he said, blatantly ignoring the rest of us, save for glares and dirty looks. Probably for interrupting his precious time with Elena.

_She's mine, _something in my head snarled. Whoa, where did that come from?

Elena smiled. 'I doubt you would ever help us find such a thing.'

'Would it help you?'

She didn't hesitate. 'Yes.'

'Then I shall help.'

'No you won't, brother. Trust me. Just stay out of it.' Elijah warned.

Klaus glanced at his watch, which amused me slightly. It wasn't really something you would expect a dangerous vampire like Klaus to do, but hey.

'I'm afraid I have to go anyway. Until we meet again, Elena.'

'I doubt that will happen.' she challenged.

Klaus smirked. 'I don't.'

**Elena's POV. **

'I don't.' and with that, he was gone.

Crap.

'Are you out of your god damn _mind_?' Katherine hissed at me as soon as the Original was out of hearing range.

I shrugged. 'Probably.'

Elijah shook his head. 'You have a plan.'

I smirked. 'When have I ever not?'

He chuckled and gestured to my drink. 'No coffee?'

'This time, it's not to calm my bloodlust.' I said with a quick glance at Damon. I couldn't tell which of his emotions bore dominance- was it relief? Anger? Sadness? Fear? I just couldn't tell- each emotion raged just as strong as the next.

'Which means you have already fed.' Elijah commented. 'Without me.'

When we were younger, and still together, me and Elijah used to always hunt together. In fact, I do believe it was Elijah who told me it was best to just kill the evil in this world (the _mortal _evil in this world) rather than the innocent. So from then on, I did.

He was quite an inspiration in my life, a brother to me.

'Yep. Sorry about that.' I gave a false apologetic smile.

'I thought you were furious.' Damon said flatly.

'I was.' I said softly.

'You were going to kill him and steal the dagger on sight.'

'You said he didn't have it. I trust your judgement.' I purred, smirking.

He snorted. 'Clearly.'

Katherine interrupted. 'Before we start a lover's tiff, we should really just go.'

'Why?' I asked, tilting my head to the side.

'Be_cause_, we need to structure a _real _plan to get that dagger back.'she smirked, putting a hand on Stefan's arm. He didn't shrug it off or even glance at her. Was I missing something? Whatever.

'What ideas did you have in mind?' I asked, genuinely curious.

She faltered. 'Well, nothing, as of yet. But soon enough we'll be swimming in ideas...'

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever, let's go.'

**Stefan's POV. **

We headed back to the boarding house. Was I the only one who noticed the tension between Damon and Elena? What even _happened _earlier?

Elena looked at me and winked. Wait, why did she do that? She rolled her eyes at me and pointed to her head- _oh_. The mind reader thing. Crap.

'You know, I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but if you want to stop me reading your mind, put up a block.' she said, smirking.

'A block?' I asked, feeling stupid.

She rolled her eyes. 'A mind block, stupid. You know- think of a defence in your mind, like a wall or a fence. Just picture it strongly, like you're putting a shield around your mind.' she shrugged and smiled.

'That really works?' Damon asked incredulously.

Elena opened her mouth to answer, but Elijah swooped in first. 'Absolutely. That's why I can get into all of your minds, but not Elena's or Klaus'.'

'You can read our minds?' I demanded. This would have been useful to know!

He smirked. 'Always.'

Elena paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Then she spoke, 'Well done, Damon, you've successfully put up a mind block. You should be proud.'

Damon grunted.

Was I missing something?

**Elena's POV. **

I paused for a moment, trying to hack into Damon's mind. The subject of mind reading reminded me I needed to see if Damon was going to forgive me or not. But when I tried to get in, I was blocked by something- specifically, a huge black wall. I smirked.

'Well done, Damon, you've successfully put up a mind block. You should be proud.'

He responded with a grunt, making me grin wider.

'You know,' I whispered seductively, so low that only he could hear, 'I had fun earlier.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Didn't look like it.'

'Trust me, I did.' I flipped my hair back. 'We should do it again sometime.'

He smirked. 'Definitely.'

I smiled broadly. That was a good sign.

'Me and Damon have stuff to be doing, we'll see you tomorrow- well, later today.' I said, grabbing Damon's arm and pulling him full speed toward my hotel, ignoring everyone's protests.

'What are you doing?' he asked me.

'I want to talk to you.' I insisted, smiling.

He rolled his eyes. 'If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.'

'Arrogant vampire.'

'Arrogance is sexy.'

'Not on you.'

He smirked. 'I think I can change your mind.'

'Oh, really? Much as you think otherwise, I'm a hard girl to please.' I grinned, capturing him in my arms, playing along with the game.

'Believe me, I know.'

'Can you please me?'

He didn't answer, he just pressed his lips to mine. Our third kiss.

I couldn't have asked for anything better.

When we finally pulled apart, I was slightly flustered. Finally, I managed to say, 'Consider me pleased.'

**A/N: Yay, Delena made up! :D  
>Okay, I should stop doing that.<br>Again, I feel like lately my writing could be better. I just can't bring myself to bring this story to a close, you know? I should be writing the ending scene right now, but I want to play around with my characters a little first.  
>I hope you liked this chapter, anyway. Feel free to review, whether it be love or hate, I don't mind as long as I'm getting a reaction. I love your reviews, they really make my day. :)<br>Love you guys!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	49. The Training

**Chapter 49. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Get some sleep.' I murmured.

'Only if you join me.' Damon smirked. We were lay together on the couch,unfortunately, fully clothed.

I smiled. 'I wish I could.'

'Then why can't you?'

'I have stuff to do.' I said lamely.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Care to elaborate?'

I sighed. 'Not really. But I have a feeling you're going to make me.'

'Your intuition is truly amazing.' he grinned lazily, brushing loose hair from my face. I sighed again. Moments like these were... perfect. I hated that I always seemed to ruin them.

'Did you mean it when you said Klaus didn't have the dagger?'

His expression darkened and he took his hand back like it had been bitten. 'Can you please stop thinking about that thing for just one moment?'

'I can't, Damon! Don't you see? That _thing _could define the rest of my life; if I get it back, we'll never have to worry about Klaus again! I can live my life in peace and he won't be following me any more.'

He hesitated, obviously struggling to find a fault with my argument. There were none; I always knew when I was being unreasonable, and now was not one of these times.

'If you wanted it so bad, why didn't you look after it better?'

'I don't know, Damon! I didn't figure it'd get stolen!'

'But you should have taken the precaution anyway!' he yelled, sitting upright. I did the same, crawling away from him.

'I was too busy making sure the rest of you didn't get yourselves killed while you were being moronic!' I shouted back. Surely by now both Stefan and Katherine would have woken.

'My god, you're so conceited!'

'_I'm _conceited? Are you even listening to yourself, Damon?'

'You think I'm being conceited now?'

I sighed and rubbed my fingers against my temple. 'No. No, I don't. We're both being stupid.'

'I agree.' he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I smirked in spite of the situation. 'If I weren't so much older than you, you'd look quite threatening right now. Instead, you look simply... adorable.' I appraised. He scowled.

'If you want to live long enough to get this dagger back, you'd better not call me _adorable_.' he warned, making me laugh out loud.

When I finished I was wiping my eyes and smiling fondly at him. Oh. He was being serious?

'Whatever you say, cutie.' I teased, winking.

**Damon's POV. **

She looked beautiful with her hair ruffled and her face flushed, laughing when I told her to not call me adorable. It didn't even occur to me that she shouldn't be laughing.

'Whatever you say, cutie.' she winked when she'd finally stopped laughing. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled.

'I'm being serious.' I insisted.

She pouted. 'But you _are _cute...'

'I prefer the term sexy.'

She rolled her eyes, back to seriousness. Much to my disappointment. 'Whatever.'

'What next?'

'I need to get the dagger.' she sighed.

Okay, I understood that she needed Klaus dead before she could go on with her life, but making that happen seemed to be taking over her life anyway. But it was best to get it over, right? It couldn't be as hard as people made it out to be. He was one man (vampire, whatever). We were a whole team of people.

'I'll help.' I promised.

She stared at me. 'You can't.'

'But I'm going to.' I insisted.

'How?'

I hesitated. 'I'll find a way.'

'I already have a plan.'

'Will it work?'

'Hopefully.'

'Tell me it.'

'Why would that help?'

'It wouldn't. But if I'm not going to help, I at least want to know what _you're _planning to do.'

She sighed. 'Fine. But you're not going to like it.'

I shrugged. 'It's your plan.'

She started to explain, 'I have to make Klaus trust me. I get moderately close to him, take the dagger and kill him.' she shrugged. 'It's simple, really.'

'It's dangerous! I'm definitely going with you.' I argued.

'I'm a big girl, Damon. I can take care of myself.'

'I have no doubt that you can. But sometimes help is a _good_ thing.'

'So is safety.'

I sighed. 'Elena! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not.'

'How are you going to help in a plan to get _close _to Klaus?'

I hesitated. 'I'll find a way.'

'Do I have a choice?'

'No.'

**Elena's POV. **

My god. Damon was sweet and it was nice that he cared enough to volunteer to help, but I could do this on my own. Like I said, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I prefer to go solo on things like this, because other people just messed it up. But as Damon said, I don't really have a choice.

Of course, I realise I can just run away again or strap him to a wall (something poetic like that), but I didn't want to hurt him like that. I didn't want to hurt any of them like that.

Since when did I care?

_Since they did_, something in my mind whispered.

In truth, I always cared. I just liked to deny it.

I pulled myself up from the couch and looked at him, gesturing for him to do the same, which he did.

'What are you doing?'

I grinned. 'Training you.'

He blinked and looked at me as if I was crazy. I probably was. '_Training _me? Elena, this isn't necessary. Really. Get some sleep.' he muttered, turning towards the door.

I sped out in front of him to block his way. 'No way. If you're going to even attempt to go _near _Klaus, you need to at least be able to take on me.'

'But-'

'Are you afraid I'll beat you?' I taunted, smirking.

He grinned devilishly and changed his stance to defensive. 'No way. I can take you.'

'Show me, then.'

He charged at me. He was slow; all I had to do was move to the side. He skidded to a halt and whirled to face me, growling.

I grinned. 'You were saying?'

He charged at me again and this time I decided to attack, rushing towards him at almost full speed and knocking him off his feet. I pinned him to the ground, hand around his neck, face inches from his.  
>'You're awful at this.' I commented, raising an eyebrow and climbing off him.<p>

He winked. 'But I'm so good at other things.'

I shrugged. 'So am I. Except I'm better than you in positively every way.'

He scowled. 'Get some sleep.' and he walked out up to his bedroom.

'Goodnight, love.' I whispered, smiling, before leaving to go to my hotel.

**A/N: Beginning scene inspired by California King Bed by Rihanna.  
>'Training' scene inspired by Doncamatic by The Gorillaz.<br>Okay, sorry this is a short chapter! But now I have two stories running and it's all 'AHHHH I NEED TO WRITE LIKE FOUR CHAPTERS TODAY!'  
>I hope you liked this chapter anyway.<br>I'm so glad for all of your reviews, they rock my socks! And my socks are purple, so they're pretty hard to out-rock. But your reviews?  
>Yeah, consider my socks rocked. ;)<br>Love you guys!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	50. The Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 50. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Elena.' Elijah's voice cut through the frosty night air like a sharp knife.

I groaned. 'You know what, 'Lijah? I just want to sleep.'

'I will only take a moment of your time.'

I spun on my feet to look at him. Concern was etched onto his face.

'What?'

'The dagger was stolen, I believe. How did that happen?'

'I don't know, Elijah! It just was!' I snapped. I hadn't realised I was tired until now; I didn't get tired often. The events of the past few days had been really exhausting.

He raised his hands in the air as a gesture of peace. 'I wasn't blaming you.'

I rubbed my temples, sighing. 'I know, I know. I'm just tired.'

'I trust you have a plan to get it back?'

'Of course I do.' I smirked. 'I always do.'

'Good.' he smiled. 'You do know that I care about more than that, don't you?'

'I know. I'm... I'm sorry for snapping at you.' I grinned.

He laughed. 'What happened to your dignity?'

I shrugged. 'Lost it.'

'Will you ever find it again?'

I giggled. 'Probably not.'

'Good. You're wonderful company without it.' he smirked. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Elijah. Or... good morning. I'll meet you and the others at the boarding house in three hours.'

He raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. 'Okay. Sleep well, Elena.'

'I plan to.'

I checked in, hurrying to my room and collapsing on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments before shutting my eyes and ordering my brain to sleep. Another handy vampire trick; sleep and wake up at will.

Well, after all, it would be hardly monstrous to sleep in, would it?

**Stefan's POV. **

Me and Katherine listened to Damon and Elena until they finally stopped yelling and spoke in more hushed tones.

'Huh.' Katherine murmured, frowing.

'What?' I asked. We were sleeping in my bedroom, in the same bed. Nothing sexual, just so Katherine had somewhere to sleep. Granted, she could have picked any room in the house, but I'm not exactly complaining. It felt kind of nice to share a bed with her again, for the first time in over a century.

A wonderful grin spread on her face. 'They stopped arguing.'

I smiled, knowing that she was grinning because of this. 'When will you admit that you care about them, about all of us?'

The frown instantly sprang back in place, to my disappointment. 'I don't much care that they're all happy again. I care that I can finally get some peaceful beauty sleep.'

'You don't need it.' I muttered before I could stop myself.

She smiled, another real, genuine smile that I hardly saw any more, the smile I so loved. 'Well thank you, Stefan. You're such a gentleman.'

**Elena's POV. **

I awoke two and a half hours later, at eight o'clock am. That was more than enough sleep for me.

Today was the day. Hopefully I would convince Damon that he shouldn't help me with my plan, and even if I can't, I can just drop him along the way, or even actually let him help. It wouldn't be too hard to just find a place for him.

Well, that was a lie. It would be difficult.

Then I would find Klaus, lure him out, get him to take me to the dagger and steal it and kill him. Simple enough, maybe with a few minor complications along the way, but I could handle those. I always could.

But then Damon's comment comes spiralling back into my head and I am left confused. What if he's right, and the dagger isn't even in Klaus' possession? What then? I'd have myself in a super awkward situation with no reasonable or safe way to get out. But who else would take it? Who else would be able to, and who else would want to? No, Klaus had both the reason and the tactics.

Yes, it had occurred to me that it would be suspicious for me to suddenly want to get close to Klaus, but I'm hoping that he will be too distracted by the fact that I 'changed my mind' to realise that I am the same girl who had the dagger able to kill him a few days ago.

'Breakfast is being served, dearie.' Mrs Flowers cooed from outside my door, snapping me away from my thoughts.

'Thank you.' I murmured just loud enough for her to catch. I heard her nod and continue on her, way notifying the guests of the food being served in the dining hall downstairs.

I decided it would be nice to get some food for the day. After all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. I smirked. I would be having two breakfasts this morning; real food, and blood. Yes, I fed last night (this morning...), but I didn't actually need it last night, although it did come in handy. I needed it purely for strength, and some of that will have worn off with sleep, and I needed my strength to be pushing its limits today; I needed more blood.

After a few bites of toast, I tossed the rest of the warm bread in the trash and made my way to the boarding house where Elijah would hopefully have notified the rest of the group we would be meeting.

To my relief, everyone was there when I arrived. I was only mildly surprised; they wouldn't have gotten much sleep last night, and every single one of them was up slightly earlier than normal and not complaining. Colour me impressed.

'What's this about?' Alaric asked as soon as I stepped through the door. I sighed.

'You all know of our former plan to get rid of Klaus, right?'

Everyone nodded; well, apart from those who already knew what I was going to say.

'Well, that's not happening any more.'

Cue the noise.

'What?' Bonnie asked, confused.

'Why the hell not?' Tyler demanded gruffly.

'I thought you wanted Klaus dead!' Caroline yelled.

I put a hand in the air to silence them; really, I'd had enough of this with Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Elijah.

'The dagger was stole, presumably by Klaus. If anyone knows any differently, or thought they were being clever or heroic by taking it themselves to try and get the job done on their own, tell me.' I paused, just to add effect. When no one spoke up, I continued, 'Then it was stolen. Most likely by Klaus. So me... and Damon... have a new plan to get it back and just kill him as soon as possible.'

'How the hell was it stolen?' Alaric asked, clearly annoyed.

I shrugged. 'Poor guard.'

'How can you be so cool with all of this?' Jeremy asked, eyeing me. Clearly he understood my desire for Klaus' death. He knew I was deeply distressed with all of this. My own brother, the only one able to see through my well practised mask of calmness. This group held some truly extraordinary people, but to me, Jeremy was one of the smartest and most intuitive of the humans.

'I'm not. And you should all know that.' I added, glancing at each of them.

Damon sighed. 'I take it we'll be running our new plan today?'

I nodded. 'Yes.'

'Hey, you can lose the formality.' Caroline smirked, giving me a friendly but amused glance.

I chuckled. 'This isn't formality. It's nervousness.'

**A/N: YAY, chapter 50! Woo! Halfway to a hundred, you know, if I was planning to go that far. I'm not. But wouldn't that be cool?  
>Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as you seem to like the others.<br>Thank you for the epic reviews and for you being epic people (because you rock)  
>As you probably know, I'm running two stories at the moment, at the same time. So I might switch from writing that to starting this then going back to that, so if I suddenly change my style of language or anything (or refer to any Twilight characters xD) tell me and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.<br>Or try to. You know.  
>Love you guys!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	51. The Good Morning

**Chapter 51. **

**Elena's POV. **

'You? Nervous? Never thought I'd see the day.' Caroline smirked.

I chuckled. 'I've been nervous plenty of times.' _In my human days_. I didn't need to add the unspoken part to imply it, and the message was clearly relieved.

'You're nervous about the plan.' Elijah observed, grinning.

I groaned. 'Shut up. I am.'

'I'm not saying you aren't. I'm just saying...' he chuckled.

'Shut _up._'

'That it's unnatural. For you, at least.' he finished.

I rolled my eyes. 'That haircut's unnatural.'

His hand, unconsciously, flew up to touch his hair. 'Now we're getting personal.'

I laughed. 'My hair's better.'

It was no longer bone straight, but set in loose waves, slightly longer than Katherine's. You could still tell us apart.

'That it is.' Damon murmured, brushing yet another loose strand from my face and tucking it neatly behind me ear. I smiled a secretive smile at him and winked almost too fast for even the vampire eye to see.

I noticed pretty much everyone was watching our exchange with interest. I gave them all a glance that clearly said _Back the hell off and ask later _with my deep brown eyes. Waggling my eyebrows comically, I sauntered out to the kitchen for coffee, knowing full well _someone _would follow me.

Sure enough, that person was Seymour- best friend to vampires and also a super-genius.

'Elena.' he greeted, plucking a blueberry from the open box used for the human's pancakes earlier (information provided by my excellent sense of smell) and popping it in his mouth. I chucked a spoonful of coffee beans into my cup and boiled the water, watching him carefully.

'Seymour.' I said in turn, in a mock-serious voice.

He rolled his eyes and grinned like a moron. 'Good morning.'

'You can lose the formality.' I teased in an (excellent) impression of Caroline's voice. He laughed and I heard a cry of '_Elena_!' from the other room.

I giggled and winked at Seymour, taking a sip of my now complete coffee.

'You like your coffee, don't you?'

I shrugged. 'It's better than bourbon.'

I knew _that _would get on Damon's nerves. In all honesty, I wanted him hyped up and angry enough to face Klaus later. I still couldn't believe I was letting him anywhere near this plan.

'Much better.' he mumbled, munching on another blueberry.

'Keep it up, and you'll turn blue.' I teased.

'Oh, really?' he asked jokingly, playing along.

'King Edward III thought so...' I mused, thinking back to my appearance in the Royal Court during the great plague. Obviously, I didn't catch the disease, but those around me did. Kind Edward, the darling, thought that blueberries were supposed to help prevent it. God knows where he got that idea from.

'You met him?' Seymour asked, surprised.

I nodded, grinning. 'I met most of the Royal family.'

'Impressive.' he murmured.

I rolled my eyes. 'Enough about history. I'm sick of history. Let's focus on _now. _Is there a reason you followed me out here?'

He smirked. 'You know me too well.'

I shrugged, grinning. 'It's a gift.'

He smiled then sighed. 'Has Paula spoken to you about her vision?'

I frowned and shook my head. 'Why?'

'Because she just seems so... out of it.' he shook his head, 'You know?'

'Yes, I know. I also know that you care about her, a _lot_, and notice everything about her. So when you say something is off, I'll take your word for it.'

He grinned. 'Am I that transparent?'

I nodded mockingly. 'It's tragic.'

**Damon's POV. **

Hm. So that Seymour kid was sweet on the psychic. Interesting. I glanced over at her; yes, it did seem that something was off. She wasn't doing or saying anything. Just staring out a window.

Apparently, Caroline noticed, too. 'Hey, you okay?' she asked the psychic.

Paula glanced at Caroline and nodded, forcing a smile. It was false and it didn't reach her eyes. Not even Caroline was stupid enough to mistake it for a real smile. Barbie's voice lowered.

'Now, we both know that's not true.'

Paula shrugged and looked back out to the window, rocking her baby in her arms. I don't think she wanted to leave it at the nursery today, in case she forgot about it again. Seriously, what mother forgets about their baby?

'I'm just tired, that's all. Thank you for your concern.' Paula smiled and ran a finger down the cheek of her baby. I stared at the child and briefly wondered what it would be like to have a family with Elena, were such a thing possible.  
>Wait, did I really just think that? When had I ever thought that? I was Damon- I didn't do families, even if such a thing was possible.<p>

_Maybe you're just in touch with your humanity_, Elena's voice chimed in my head, smirking.

I smiled at the voice, and thought back _Thanks for reminding me to put up my mind block_.

And I focused on my wall- my big, thick black wall to stop Elena from getting into my head. I felt a wave of frustration slam into the wall, but nothing else got past. Handy trick. But if it was going to annoy her, why did she teach us it?

Probably just to be awkward. Or maybe she truly wanted to protect us.

**Elena's POV. **

Damn him. Why the hell did I have to tell him about the mind block again?

Oh, yeah, I thought it would protect him. Well, at least it would- against Klaus. And also me, yes. But _damn_, it was good to hear his thoughts about a family... with me. That was nice. And then he got all self-conscious and closed up on me.

Again.

'Elena, don't zone out on me.' Seymour was saying, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I grinned. 'Sorry.'

All pleasant thoughts flowed right out of me at Seymour's next words. 'So, you're doing your new plan today.'

My smile instantly dropped and my shoulders slumped. 'Yeah,' I said. 'I guess I am.'

'Are you okay with that?'

'I'll have to be.'

'No you don't.'

'Yes, I really, really do. This is my only chance. I can't fail... which reminds me, I need to get my ass out for more blood.'

'I thought you fed last night?' Elijah questioned, coming into the room.

I barely glanced at him. 'Blood, and therefore power, wears off with sleep. Can't have that.'

They both exchanged glances and shrugged, which I thought was amusingly comical.

'Do you want to get it over with?' Elijah asked me in a low voice.

I considered that. Did I? Get it over with, or drag it out... hmm. Decisions, decisions. Which one to make?

As if he even had to ask.

'I think I'll get it over with.' I muttered.

'Damon!' Elijah called, snapping his fingers like Damon was a dog, ordered to obey his master's every command.

My vampire lover immediately sped into the room. 'Everything okay?'

'Yes, everything's fine.' I murmured, watching Elijah's every move with interest.

'Or at least, it should be. Your plan?'

Damon and I nodded, although I already knew what was coming.

'It's happening now.'

**A/N: Omg, I just nearly had a heart attack- I accidentally deleted the whole chapter!  
>Thank goodness for the 'Undo' button. I praise you, undo button. **Bows**<br>So, chapter 51 has arrived! Hope you liked it! :)  
>I figured now would be a good time to get the plan into action before I forget the ideas I originally had about the upcoming Klaus scenes- I think they're actually quite good, but let me know what you think when I post them. It'll be very soon, so yeah.<br>And thank you for the amazing reviews! Yes, I only get one per day- what's up with that? ;) - but they're all amazing, just like you guys.  
>Love you all!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	52. The Preparation

**Chapter 52. **

**Elena's POV. **

Damon didn't react any differently to how I expected him to.

'_Now_?' he demanded incredulously.

I sighed and put a hand to my head, sitting on the chair by the window. May as well take a seat.

'I thought it would be later! I-I-'

'You're not ready?' I offered, smiling innocently.

He glared at me. 'I'm always ready.'

I snorted. 'Figures.'

'I am.' he insisted.

'Just swallow your male pride and admit that you're not ready. Really, it's okay. I can do this without you. In fact, it'll be much easier.' I admitted, reaching forward to put a hand on his arm.

He frowned. 'You didn't tell me that.'

I cocked my head to the side, acting confused. 'Oh, didn't I?'

Seymour cleared his throat, glancing from me to Damon and back again. When his gaze rested on me, he said, 'Are you sure you can do this, Elena? I don't want you to get hurt.'

I frowned. 'You need to trust me on this one. I'll be fine. Damon, I take it you aren't coming?'

'Of course I am!' he stated indignantly.

I sighed. 'Please.'

'Please what?'

'Please let me do this alone.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'You'll get hurt.'

'Only if you mess it up and get in the way!' I snapped.

Elijah decided to chip in. 'Actually, I trust Elena to do this alone far more than I trust you to even attempt to help her. I'm on Elena's side here.' have gave me a _I just lied for you, you owe me _smile and I grinned back in turn. Damon stared at me in disbelief.

'Please, Elena.' he whispered in defeat.

**Damon's POV. **

'Please, Elena.' I whispered in defeat, expecting to hear the final solid _no_. But to my surprise, Elena hesitated.

'This plan is for me only. You have to realise that. You do, don't you, Damon?' she looked at me pleadingly. The conflict was practically rolling off her; you could see that she was debating this. Debating whether she should risk the whole plan for a little extra safety, or stick with her plan, and die if it fails.

'I do. It's not smart, though.'

'I've lived for 5000 years, you keep forgetting. I'm much smarter than you realise.' she smiled.

I chuckled in spite of the situation. 'Don't worry, I won't ever forget that you're 4900 years older than me. Actually, it should really disgust me to be kissing such an old woman.'

Seymour broke out into a grin and Elena looked mortified as Elijah laughed out loud, and only then did I realise what I'd said. Although they probably knew we were on kissing terms, it must be pretty funny to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

Silly humans- really, that phrase made almost no sense.

'Nice going.' Elena hissed, running a hand through her silky brown tresses.

I smirked. 'It's true.'

'It's embarrassing.'

'5000 years old and you're embarrassed? About what- the age gap, or the confirmation that we do, indeed, kiss?' I teased.

She rolled her eyes. 'Both.'

**Elena's POV. **

'Stop laughing.' I growled at Elijah and Seymour.

Really, you'd think that they'd be more mature than that. But no. They laugh at anything even remotely funny or embarrassing for someone else, because they can.

Boys.

Seymour was the first to stop, shortly followed by Elijah. Although I knew Elijah could stop at any time he wanted to, being a vampire. And an Original, no less. He just chose to laugh to be spiteful.

'Great anology, Elena.' he teased. Oh, great; he'd chosen that time to peek into my thoughts, too.

Damon and Seymour obviously were confused.

'Mind reading.' I said simply, as if that explained it all.

Apparently it did. Seymour grinned and even Damon cracked a smile.

Elijah smiled a 100 kilowatt smile and instantly switched it off again. 'Are you ready?'

'Now?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'Then yeah.'

'Off you go, then.'

'Right now?'

'Yes!' he cried, exasperated.

I smirked. 'No need to get snarky. Where will he be?'

'Oregon.'

'Are you sure?'

'While you were sleeping, I did a bit of searching. Yes, he is there, staying in a warehouse, of all places.'

I gaped. 'Warehouse?'

'Yes.' he frowned. 'Problem?'

'That was where Sam died. I thought it was destroyed.' I said sadly, frowning.

He shrugged. 'Apparently not.'

Hm. That was a curious thing- I was sure it was destroyed in the very fire that killed my Sam. Oh well.

'As I said, then, off you go.' Elijah smirked.

I rolled my eyes. 'So eager to get rid of me?'

'It's not _you _who I'm eager to get rid of.'

I giggled a little at that. 'I won't let you down.'

'And neither will I.' Damon added indignantly.

Seymour snorted and grinned, and when the three of us looked at him, his grin turned sheepish and he peered at me through thick glasses. 'I find it hard to believe _Damon _will be of any use to you whatsoever in this plan.'

I shrugged. 'Me too. But if he wants to come, I guess I can't stop him.'

'You're sure you will be able to do this?' Katherine asked from the doorway, her normal smirk replaced with an expression of... worry? Whoa.

'Of course we will.' I smiled.

Damon frowned. 'Why do you look so worried?'

She shrugged and fixed the smirk firmly back on her face. 'Scared that I might have to take over your boring old life.'

I started walking with Damon toward the door, and turned round at the last minute, grinning as I said, 'I would hardly call all this _boring_.'

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a bad person! Short (kinda) chapter and no update yesterday! I'm sorry!  
>But I hope you liked this chapter, next update on Sunday. :)<br>How do you think they will do? What will happen?  
>Only I know. ;)<br>Love you all!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	53. The Thirst

**Chapter 53. **

**Elena's POV.**

After the smallest amount of persuasion to keep us from 'chickening out', as Seymour put it, me and Damon were heading over to Oregon to the old warehouse where so many bad memories had occurred.

'Nervous?' he asked me as we ran at Damon-pace, since he couldn't physically push himeself enough to go as fast as I could.

'A little.' I admitted. And I was- it wasn't an emotion I was used to feeling.

'Me, too.' he chuckled. I smiled at him.

'You stay as far away as possible while I get close. If I need you to come in at any point, trust me, you will know. So just make sure Klaus doesn't know you're with me, and... got it?'

'Okay. Got it.' he grinned confidently, and I really wanted to scream at him, _Stop thinking this will be a breeze! It won't be! In fact, we'd be wise to just turn around and go back and just continued tortured lives until we find a better way! _

But I couldn't. I wanted this done just as much as he did, if not more.

'I mean it. If he knows you're there...' I motioned my neck being cut and he nodded, grimacing.

'I get the picture, Elena. Really, you have to trust me. Do you?'

'Of course I do.' I answered immediately.

'Then _trust me_.' he smiled a charming smile that instantly made me smile in turn, melting a little on the inside. Which was ironic. I'd made Damon's icy attitude thaw as a human, and when I came back he did the same thing for me.

It was all very poetic.

**Damon's POV. **

I smiled at Elena, then a sudden though crossed my mind.

'Shouldn't we hunt first?' I asked.

She paused then chuckled and raised her brow at me. 'Smart thinking, boy-toy.'

'Is that all I am to you, Cougar?' I teased.

She laughed. 'No way in hell.'

'I'm glad I mean so much to you.' I smirked.

'You mean so much more than you think.' she whispered, and I couldn't help but grin ear-to-ear like some kind of helplessly in love fool.

Which, thinking about it, was exactly what I was.

'Aw, you're helplessly in love with me.' she smirked, 'How... cute.'

I growled as I realised I'd let my mind block drop and instantly sprung it back up again. She giggled at me actions and I rolled my eyes.

'Find someone else's mind to dig through, would you?' I suggested dryly.

She looked down. 'I prefer your mind. I find out so much... interesting stuff there.' she smiled devilishly at me and it took all my self-control to not leap at her right then and... do some stuff that should really have a huge red censored sign over it.

'So, hunting?' I asked nonchalantly instead, turning the other way and scanning the area for humans. There were many; we were by some kind of forest and there were hikers dotted all around us.

'I prefer to not kill.' she admitted, scanning the are the same way I did, except with a definitely more skilled eye. She was better than me in more ways than one, how could I deny that?

'Then don't.' I rolled my eyes like it was the easiest thing in the world, all the while focusing on my solid black wall. Multi-tasking was easy as a vampire.

'Easier said than done.' she shrugged and started to run to one of the hikers.

_You get a female, I'll get a male, the world will be balanced. You good with that? Oh, and by the way- your mind block is surprisingly easy to get past. You should improve on that, and stop thinking about how easy multi-tasking is, _she thought to me, chuckling.

I grunted and easily sought out a female- a pretty redhead will dull green eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw me. 'H-hello? Can... can I h-help you?' she stammered.

I smiled widely, letting her see my extended fangs. 'Why, yes, you can.' I said, lunging for her throat, clamping a hand over her mouth so she didn't scream. Thankfully, no one saw our encounter as anything more than an embrace between a couple, and more than they wanted to see in public.

I finished with her and tossed her body aside before she died, letting a drop of blood fall on the wound so it closed up and she would awake with nothing more than a pounding headache.

Life was easy that way.

**Elena's POV. **

I chuckled when Damon immediately built up another layer of mind-wall in his head. Being honest, I could probably get past it easy enough if I focused, but I thought it easier to just let him think he'd won the mind war.

I found a quite handsome man deep in the forest, on a hiking trip with his friends. I knew just by glancing at him and taking a quick peak into his mind that he was lost and his so-called friends had apparently abandoned him. Leaving him an easy target for, say, a blood-thirsty vampire. Like me.

'Hey there, stranger.' I called, enjoying this already. It had been long since I had attacked an innocent human in a sober mind and without killing them, which I definitely was not going to do. I'd promised everyone, hadn't I? And I was a liar, a cheat, a thief, and a bitch- but I was _not _a promise-breaker.

'H-hello?' he stuttered, taking in my appearance. Okay, Elena, time to turn on the charm.

'Are you lost?' I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder, making his eyes widen and his heart rate thump like a drum.

'Y-yes.'

'Then let me help you.' I murmured, running a finger down his arm.

'How?' he breathed.

I let my vampire form sink through my human facade and he whimpered, frozen in place by a seemingly invisible force that was simply fear.

'Let me take away your troubles.' I said in a false kind voice, and with that, I sunk my teeth into his neck and drained away the delicious red liquid that kept me alive and strong.

But just at that moment, something in me seemed to snap- it had happened many times before, and each time there could only be one person responsible.

Klaus.

I knew I should, but I _couldn't _stop drinking from this man- his blood was sweet and rich and it just made me want more and more.

Then I thought about Damon- sweet, sweet Damon and his wonderful smile, his beautiful eyes, and I managed to wrench myself away from the man's blood and stumble back into a tree.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are!' I called out to the air, not even mildly surprised when a figure jumped down from the trees, chuckling like something about this situation was even remotely funny..

I growled at him but didn't do anything else; I was not _that _foolish, despite what many people might say from past experiences and mistakes.

'I did not mean to anger you, my love. But do you see now?'

'See _what_? That you're a sadistic bastard who enjoys watching people suffer?'

His expression darkened, all traces of humour vanished. 'You do not truly think that of me, beauty.'

'Oh, I do.' I snarled.

'You know, I thought you were dead, for many years. Until I found you again. You're beautiful, my love. It warmed my heart to know your beauty still existed in this world.' he mused, curling his fingers in the air like he was holding something.

'I know you have come to seek me out. What for, my child?'

I snickered. 'If I was your child, I'm pretty sure what you're suggesting would be incest and rather disgusting, _my love_.' I mocked.

To my surprise, he didn't growl or glare at me- he chuckled. Again. He freaking chuckled. God damn.

'You also have a wonderful sense of humour. A trait I strongly admire.'

'Probably because you have none.' I mumbled.

'I have plenty.'

I muttered a 'huh' but didn't say anything else.

'Why are you so silent, my love?'

'I don't want to give you the satisfaction of my speech- damn.' I added, glaring at him. I had just given him exactly that.

Stupid Elena.

And throughout this whole conversation, only one question was on my mind...

Where the hell was Damon?

**A/N: Quick chapter, rather large hurry I'm in! So just quick A/N, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a female jerk, I know, I know. ;( :)  
>Love you guys, and don't hesitate to hit review!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	54. The Enemy

**Chapter 54. **

**Elena's POV. **

The amusement in Klaus' electric blue eyes had faded and now they only held grim determination.

'Why are you even here?' I asked, carelessly brushing a spot of blood from my arm. Huh. I'd never really been a messy eater.

Must just be the mind tricks.

'I could ask you the same question.' he retorted.

I shrugged. 'I asked you first.'

He chuckled and it turned to a slightly sad sigh, but after it he gave me his special secretive smile. 'Do you not think I would make sure you were all right after our encounter in that filthy bar?' he asked.

I felt my shoulders slump and mumbled a quick, 'I wish you damn well would.'

He frowned. 'You used to be so sweet. I was quite upset when I found out you were gone- when I finally found you again I was so happy. You would never know quite how happy. And you are so beautiful- it warmed my heart to know your beauty still existed in this world.' he finished his speech with the secretive smile I used to so love. Now it made my stomach turn with uneasiness.

I opened my mouth to reply when my sensitive ears picked up on the sound of heavy footsteps running at a definitely supernatural speed towards us and I smiled in happiness- Damon. I knew I could count on him. And it was definitely a good thing Klaus hadn't gotten to him.

'Elena.' he cried in relief when he saw me, and, ignoring the ancient vampire in front of him, rushed to me and kissed me.

Like all our others, the kiss was electric, powerful, and the god damn most wonderful thing I'd ever experienced. I just couldn't get enough. But, all too soon, the delicious moment was ruined by a snarling Klaus ripping Damon away from me and tossing him aside like he was yesterday's newspaper- although he didn't even give him that much respect.

'My love, I would not have expected you to move on so... quickly. Must I remind you of the last lover you had? What happened to _him_?'

He was talking about Sam.

_Damn. Him. To. Hell. _

'Go to hell, Klaus. You know I will never willingly go back to you... why not just leave me be to enjoy my life until I finally die?' I hissed when I knew Damon was actually going to regain consciousness at some point in the hour.

'Because there would be no fun in that, Elena.' he smiled a cruel, wicked smile. 'What exactly is it _you _want from _me_?'

I gaped. 'How do you know I want something from you? Not that I do.' I added hastily when I saw the triumph in his eyes.

He sighed. 'It's not too hard a thing to figure out. What is it you want from me? I may give it back to you... for a price.'

I chuckled grimly. 'I sincerely doubt that.'

**Unknown POV. **

She was talking with Klaus, and that _Damon _guy was lying unconscious by a tree. I chuckled lowly to myself then rolled my eyes as Elena's head snapped up like she'd heard something, as did Klaus'. Right- they're a lot older than me. Probably shouldn't be doing things that might get me caught.

In fact, I was quite surprised I'd managed to get this far. Maybe it was Klaus' blood in my system, making me stronger than the average newborn vampire, but usually I would not be able to do half the things I have done already.

I ran my fingers over the cool metal of the dagger in my hand and smiled a small smile. I had sworn to love Elena, and I had also sworn to be loyal to Klaus. But Elena had betrayed me by turning me into a monster, and Klaus had betrayed me by going after the girl I loved.

So I had to do this.

Deciding it was time to make my _grande entrance_, I leaped down gently from the tree I was perched in, making both Klaus and Elena whirl to face me. Klaus simply cocked his head to the side, but my Elena gasped.

'Impossible.' she breathed. Her breath was coming in shocked little pants, and she looked beautiful. Her face was flushed and her lips were stained the colour of blood, parted slightly to reveal pearly white teeth. Her eyes were wide and hypnotising, as they always were. It had been a long time since I had seen her face to face, so close up- she was simply mesmerising in her beauty. For a second, I was overcome with joy for seeing her again- then I remembered my plan.

'Miss me?' I grinned wickedly.

Her voice dropped to a whisper and she seemed to overcome the shock of seeing me. 'Sam.'

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So for all of you who guessed Sam, congrats, you are highly intuitive. ;) Hope you liked this chapter- it was pretty fun to write.  
>Sorry for the late and short update, I've lately been super busy and it's all been so 'AHHHHHHH!' so, yeah. ;) I still love you guys!<br>Thank you for your reviews... even though there haven't been many of late. Oh, well, at least I know you're reading it, right? ;)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	55. The Tension

**Chapter 55. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Miss me?'

It wasn't. It couldn't be... _it couldn't be_. But apparently, it could.

Since, you know, Karma is a bitch and all.

Because stood before me, my missing dagger being carelessly flipped in his hand, was Sam.

But he was dead. I'd watched him die...

No, I didn't. I ran away the minute he went up in flames.

_****Flashback****_

_'You remember the plan, right?' I whispered to Sam as we crouched behind the admittedly huge trucks I'd compelled some soldier to give me. _

_He nodded once and gave me a handsome smile, to which I responded in turn. _

_'You know, I really do love you.' he mused. _

_I didn't mean for my following words to sound so harsh. 'Fight now, love later. Okay?' _

_He nodded and I tried my best to ignore the flash of hurt in my eyes. I immediately softened and whispered, 'I love you, too.' _

_He grinned and moved to stand by his tank of gasoline, lighter in hand. _

_I closed my eyes and let my senses overtake me- yes, Klaus was in there. Yes, he was sleeping. I heard his steady breaths and the slight creaking of a bed. Hm. Who would have thought. _

_I removed my boots and silently crept to my truck filled with flammable liquid, my own lighter dangerously flickering. _

_We were going to blow up the warehouse and get the hell away as fast as possible. _

_I didn't really wonder why the hell Klaus chose a warehouse- he had always been unique that way. _

Do it, _I thought to Sam. I opened my eyes after a few moments when there was not even the flicker of a lighter, not even a small flame to be seen. _

_I listened more closely and realised the sleeping form had not been Klaus- though they did sound very similar- and heard the faint sounds of struggle and muffled cried. _

_Sam. _

_Damn it! I ran as quickly as I could to them. _

_'Let go of him.' I ordered Klaus, who was holding a hand over my love. _

_'Why should I, my love?' Klaus asked, smirking lightly and only tightening his grip on Sam. _

_'_Now_!' I snarled, taking a dangerous step closer. _

_'Ah, ah, ah. Remember, I can kill this boy with one flick of my hand, and his heart will be halfway across the country before you can stop me.' _

_I sneered, 'All this bragging must be inflating your ego even more.' _

_He grimaced. 'I really would not like to hurt you, Elena, but I warn you now-' _

_'Then let me go.' I said quickly. _

_He shook his head sadly. 'I can not do that. I already did that for you once, but now that you continue to persue me, I am afraid release is simply not possible at this moment.' _

_Suddenly, the spark of an idea shot through me like the flames that were missing from this picture. I still had the lighter in my pocket and, thankfully, we were stood by one of the tanks of gasoline. This was almost a perfect situation- had my lover not been in the grasp of the enemy and the only way out so gruesome and dangerous. _

_But still, improvisation was the future. _

_Quick as a flash, my hand lashed out and shot a hole through the tank and the flammable liquid poured out in large quantities. Sam had done well in obtaining the containers, as I had done with the trucks. We were quite a team. _

_I reached into my pocket for the lighter, but something knocked my hand, causing the tiny object to __go flying across the parking lot. Damn. _

_I looked up to meet Klaus' eyes, making sure mine were full of hate and anger. I think I did that; he almost flinched back. _

_'Elena.' Sam's surprisingly calm voice came to me from behind Klaus. I looked at him and gasped. _

_'Sam, don't!' I cried. _

_He was holding the flickering lighter over the pool of gasoline at his feet and there was a spark of grim determination in his eyes. The three of us all knew what he was going to do; and only one of us was remotely pleased by it. _

_'I love you, Elena. Be careful.' Sam smiled at me before dropping the lighter into the puddle. I stood, frozen in shock, before my brain finally started to function again and screamed to me _Move! Get out the way! Get away!_ And for once, I did as it said. _

_With a shriek of despair, I flung myself back- and straight at a brick wall. I quickly gathered myself and, without even a glance back at the scene, I ran at full speed away. As far away as I could get. _

_I didn't even know how far I ran that day. _

_****End Flashback** **_

I felt hot tears sting my eyes at the awful memory, but I quickly blinked them back. At that same moment, the body by the trees started to stir- Damon was waking. Great.

'I suppose my blood did the trick.' Klaus smirked. I froze in my position and slowly, ever so slowly, turned my whole body towards him, my expression one of icy fury.

'_What _did you just say?' I demanded.

He frowned. 'It may have slipped my mention, my love, that after you so _bravely _ran away, I stopped Sam here from dying by giving him my blood.'

Well, that explained the dangerous vibe practically rolling off of Sam, who was grinning cruelly at the scene unfolding before him. Sadistic bastard.

'You monster.' I growled.

And then I lunged.

**Klaus' POV. **

It kind of hurt to see the love of my life lunge at me in pure anger. But I suppose I deserved it- I had given (one of) the loves of her life my blood to heal him. It has always been said that the blood of an Original, especially one as cruel as I, would taint the person it is given to, change their judgement and make them an entirely different person.

Well, that definitely worked; at least, in this case it did.

I easily stepped to the side and noticed the _other _one waking up. The _boy_- Damon. Another love of Elena's.

I had plenty of competition to keep me entertained, at least.

I ignored the other two vampires in the clearing of trees and focused entirely on Sam; on the dagger in his hand. It was very unwise of him to make his presence, and his attack plan, known _before _the attack. Very foolish indeed.

'Interesting weapon, Sam. Where exactly did you get it?' I asked nonchalantly, though I was oozing curiosity. Well, who could blame me? Here was the one thing that could kill me, in the hand of a vampire less than a year old. Or was it more? I hadn't bothered to check before, and I was just as uncaring now. Nothing mattered to me except the things and people I loved; yes, there were few. But they were _mine_. Elena was _mine. _

And there was one thing everyone else needed to learn; I do not like people touching my things.

**Elena's POV. **

Sam answered Klaus' question with only a cold, empty smirk. One that I wasn't, and never would be, used to seeing on my sweet Sam's face. He had changed so; perhaps the rumours about Original blood and its healing properties tainting a person's personality and lifestyle was true. Before the '_accident_', Sam wouldn't even feed from a human until he was almost dying for a drink- literally. Now, I could smell human blood and death on him, a foul stench that was disgusting and appealing at the same time; well, it was only disgusting if you were a vampire with a sense of moral.

Unfortunately, there are not many of those around as of late. Not many at all.

'As a matter of fact, Klaus, I found it in Elena's room.' Sam shrugged but I noticed he kept glancing at Klaus' face, as if his reaction were the most important thing on earth. I didn't catch his glances, but I also could tell he was stealing glances at me, too.

I glanced back down at the slowly waking Damon in my arms. I let a few more drops of blood squeeze out of the self-inflicted wound on my arm until the cut healed and closed up. It did the trick; he awakened fully, blinking only once then jumping away from me as if I had the plague.

Ah, the plague... what a dark time for humanity. One of the worst times, indeed.

But that was the past, and this was the present- there would be plenty of times to reflect on history _when all this was over. _

_If _it would ever be over.

I was beginning to doubt it would be.

Klaus looked over at me, his blue eyes emotionless and cold. I then realised just what Sam had done; he had told the truth. Which involved Klaus having to face the truth; that I only came here to kill him. That I never planned to be with him, that I would sooner see him dead, or die trying to make that happen.

And once again, I pondered the endlessness of this situation and felt sad about what this day had come to.

About what this life had come to.

**A/N: Okay, so there is your chapter 55! I hope you liked it! It was pretty fun to write, although I broke off mid-sentence to take a shower somewhere in the middle- can you tell? Hope you can't!  
>I would again like to thank you all for the reviews and comments, they mean so much to me, and I'm so glad you like how everything is happening!<br>Let's hope I don't disappoint you in the final few chapters. No use reading a good story if it has a crappy ending, right?  
>Right.<br>Love you guys, lots like jelly tots! :)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	56. The Fight

**Chapter 56. **

**Elena's POV. **

I just stared helplessly and guiltily at Klaus. Helplessly because I knew nothing I could do would help this situation. Guiltily because... why was I guilty? Shouldn't I be glad the person who had made me suffer all my life was finally getting a slice of payback?

But I wasn't happy about it. I inwardly shrugged and bit my lip, tasting the faint remnants of blood from the hunt that seemed like 5000 years ago- if only.

'Elena.' Damon whispered, after realising what was unfolding right before his eyes.

I blinked once and looked over at him, determined to stay strong. I think I was doing a pretty good job; at least, I liked to think that.

'Are you okay?' I asked him. He nodded and reached over to stroke my arm. I smiled at him my best reassuring, _it's all going to be okay _smile then turned back to the two other people in this clearing...

Both of whom shared almost identical expressions of hurt mixed with malice.

Damn.

'Listen to me, Klaus, he-'

I was cut off by Klaus' voice filled with venom and, even worse, betrayal. 'Enough lies, Elena.'

'I never even lied to you!' I snapped.

He grimaced and nodded. 'I figured that... _my love. _But, do tell me, for how long were you planning on killing me?'

I hesitated then figured the truth was my best bet. 'All my life.' I spat, and sending an ext_reme_ly quick _Now! _to Damon, I lunged at Klaus, ignoring Sam. He would not be too much of a threat to any of us, even with the new, powerful blood in his system. Apparently my all-powerful creator was ignoring him, too; he just didn't seem as much of a threat as one would expect, even with the dagger firmly in his palm... no, wait, no it wasn't. In a flash, Klaus had pushed me off him and sped to Sam, taking the dagger and throwing it somewhere- probably miles away. Hey, it might even be in a different city. I lunged again, hoping it would stop Sam doing that and getting himself hurt. Yes, even after everything, I still cared enough to ensure his safety. Yep, I was definitely going soft. Damn it. Not helpful, not helpful at all.

I distracted Klaus for only a second; he instantly knocked me back and pinned me to the ground, ice-cold hands enclosing around my throat. Instead of struggling like my instincts automatically made me do, I let my body relax under his touch and closed my eyes, thinking of happy things... of my human life. Both of them. My friends and family from the future, my husband and child from the past. Both of those lives were wonderful; I'd never _really _seen that until now. But it was true; and I would trade anything to get my old life back.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off me and I sprung to my feet, snarling once again. Sam was stood in front of me in an instant, smirking the smirk I didn't like at all. 'Giving up so soon, love?' he mocked.

I growled and knocked him off his feet- literally. I smirked down at him, eyes cold and narrowed in a way _he _had never seen before. 'When have you ever known me to do that?'

Damon was only just dodging Klaus' attacks; at least the blood had helped him. I wouldn't have thought he would even be able to do that.

A dark shadow fell over us and I glanced up at the sky, frowning. It was dark. What the hell? It shouldn't be dark- it was daytime. But it _was_ dark, and the moon was even out.

Mouth forming an uncharacteristic _O_ shape, I stared at Klaus, who smiled cruelly at me. 'Us Originals... we have many powers you can only dream of. Such as, making the moon come out when it is not its time.'

I frowned and glanced up again; holy crap. It was a full moon. The werewolves would be out- surely, since the moon was. They were slaves to the moon; not midnight. All it took was that beautiful white sphere to make their beast surface...

'What the hell?' Sam frowned. Huh, not so smug any more, are you?

'It's barely afternoon, Klaus. Stop it.' I ordered, my frown still present.

'But the night is our essence, my love.' Oh, great, back to that again. 'Why not just embrace our inner darkness? Like Sam here.' he smirked.

Okay, that was a low blow. Talking about _my _inner darkness? Fine, whatever, I don't care. Talking about _Sam's _clearly there inner darkness? No.

'It's your fault Sam is like he is. Everything is _your fault_.' I snarled, lunging once again.

**Damon's POV. **

Klaus had done something to me, I knew that. Everything hurt, and it was apparent that I hadn't fully healed. But I couldn't tell Elena that, and definitely not the two enemies in our presence.

'Elena!' I shouted when she lunged at Klaus, ignoring the fire in my lungs and the unnatural darkness surrounding us... in the middle of the day. Damn you, Klaus.

It was a good thing vampires could see excellently in the dark; it was like the daytime, in a different tone of colours.

Klaus laughed a cruel, taunting laugh and pushed Elena back, so she was sprawled back against the floor. I was immediately at her side, though she waved me away and was on her feet in less than an instant.

_Katherine, Stefan and Elijah are coming, _her voice splashed like cool water in my mind. I frowned.

_Why? _I sent back.

_I can connect to Elijah's mind, _she explained mentally.

Oh. Good. The three of them would be a _huge _help right now, so they'd better hurry.

Right on cue, Klaus was knocked off his feet at the same time as Sam was; oh, good, they'd arrive. Elijah and Klaus were wrestling in a snarling heap, and Stefan was effortlessly holding Sam's arms behind his back, while the infant vampire struggled in vain.

'How did you get here so quick? It took us a few minutes.' Elena asked Katherine; the 'twins' were just stood by, surveying the scene before them like true princesses.

Those Petrova girls.

Katherine smiled sheepishly. 'We were kind of headed down here anyway. I, for one, doubted the two of you would be enough and you'd need a hell of a lot of protection. The witch is on her way with Blondie, too.'

Elena gaped. 'Bonnie and Caroline are coming?'

'Did I stutter?' Katherine flipped her hair over her shoulder, apparently back to selfish and uncaring again after that brief moment of friendliness.

Elena sighed and glanced at the struggling Originals and raised an eyebrow, then said to me _Make sure Bonnie and Caroline are safe when they get here. _

_Aye aye, Captain. _I smirked, my mood instantly lifting. For a second, it actually looked like it was going to be okay. Stefan was restraining Sam, Elijah and Elena were actually, unbelievably, beating Klaus, Katherine was watching and diving in if any of them needed help. Sabrina and Blondie were on their way to undoubtedly help in our little fights, and the dagger was lying all alone beside a huge oak tree.

But then I heard the rabid growling behind me and ducked when it lunged at me- the werewolf.

Guess I underestimated the situation.

**A/N: Okay, we're _getting _somewhere now! :) Hope you liked the chapter. Big surprises next chapter, and I'm more glad than you know that it lasted longer than I predicted. I'm not even going to say it'll end within the week because I seriously don't know. It only will if I feel like it, like in most of my writing. ;) I'm awkward like this.  
>Love all you guys and your epic reviews, since you're epic people and all. ;D<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	57. The Bite

**Chapter 57. **

**Damon's POV. **

'Crap!' I mumbled as I barely managed to dodge away from the werewolf who leaped at me- great. One down, two more to go. I knew one of them would be Tyler- I was just thankful he'd managed to get away from the rest of them when he started to transform. Maybe Barbie helped.

Wait, why did I care?

Oh, that's right- Elena made me care. I wasn't sure whether that was a god or bad thing, but I knew it made things very different to how it would be if I'd been in this situation, say, two years ago. Then I'd be stood in a tree, watching, laughing.

Now I was dodging attacks from some _very_ hyped up werewolves. Ah, the joys of vulnerability.

'Fetch.' I growled as I kicked one of them back into another.

_Strike. _

'Damon, move! Go get Bonnie and Caroline!' Elena shouted to me. When I didn't move right away, she added in a menacing voice, '_now_.'

I did so. I found them within minutes, they were in Alaric's car. Barbie was driving.

Okay, so I found them. What now? Lead them to the battle area, lead them away?

'Damon, what the hell is going on?' Bonnie demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. Lead them to the battle it is, then. 'Follow me and you'll find out.'

'Now is not the time to be joking, Damon, just tell us what's going on!' Caroline yelled.

I rolled my eyes. 'When am I ever not serious? Just get your ass to the clearing and help!' I snapped, and ran off, shortly followed by Bonnie and Caroline.

**Elena's POV. **

All in all, the plan was going pretty well, save for the werewolves and the Klaus and the Sam... ah! It wasn't going well at all, who was I kidding? We needed help.

Thankfully I heard Damon returning with Bonnie and Caroline, so at least _one_ of my major worries was taken care of.

Now for the rest.

One of the wolves dived for Stefan, who was shielded by Katherine just in time- but something was wrong. Did I hear the ripping of flesh? Whose flesh, and more importantly, who caused it?

'Everything okay over there?' I called out, though I received no answer. I shrugged, kicking my leg up and hitting Klaus squarely on the jaw. I laughed out loud when I heard the cracking sound of his jaw breaking, and immediately stopped when it immediately healed and he jumped at me, pinning me to the ground.

'I do not want to hurt you, my love, despite all you have done to hurt me.' he purred in my ear. I shivered in both pleasure and disgust.

'Then don't.' I suggested.

'Will you give me reason to?'

I pretended to consider then a wicked smile sprang up on my face and I shrugged. 'Probably.'

He growled and let his vampire form shine through his human facade and I rolled out from under him before he had the chance to chow down on me.

Sam finally broke free of Stefan's apparently not firm enough hold and ran for me. I stepped out the way easily and he turned back to me, smiling. 'No hug for your ex boyfriend?'

'No. No _murder _for my ex boyfriend.' and, grinning innocently, I flung out my arm and pushed him up and back, sending him flying into a tree. If I had time to giggle innocently, I would have, but unfortunately, there was a wail of pain with the same voice I used every day- Katherine.

'What happened?' I demanded when I whizzed over to her.

She grimaced and looked up at me, saying nothing but pulling up her red leather sleeve to reveal what looked like a huge bruise. But it looked worse than that- veins were popping against the skin under the huge patch of purple, blotchy skin. What was it, and why had it not healed? I already knew the answer, but I hoped with all my heart I was wrong.

'Katherine,' I said shakily, 'What is this?'

She looked me dead in the eye with a pained expression in hers. 'It's a werewolf bite.'

**General POV. **

As soon as Stefan heard the words come straight from Katherine's mouth, he turned away from helping Bonnie with the spell and immediately rushed to her side.

'No!' he cried when he saw with his own eyes the very thing that had killed so many vampires, the very thing that had _killed _Rose.

'I'm sorry.' Katherine whispered. Apparently the bite was taking effect much more quickly in this case- she already looked and sounded weak, like it was too painful to even move her lips.

'We'll find a cure. I promise you, we will. Together.' he promised, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

'Stefan.' Elena's voice rang out, soft and pitiful- Stefan didn't care.

'It's my fault. That werewolf was going for me. It should have been me.' he cursed his very soul for letting this happen, and for denying for so long his true feelings for Katherine. They ran deeper than lust, ran deeper than attraction. What they had was love, and Katherine had known all along; Stefan hadn't. Because he was an ignorant fool, because he wanted to choose good over supposed evil.

Katherine gave a weak smile and looked Stefan in the eye. 'Better I die than you, my love.'

**A/N: OMG! Okay, I have a lot of apologies to give out here- I am sorry I haven't updated for so long, and I am sorry it's not the longest chapter. I'm sorry!  
>I hope you liked this chapter, though. I've had this scene planned for a very long time, and no, I will not answer any 'Will they find a cure for Katherine?' questions. You'll have to find out.<br>I know the bite doesn't normally spread that quickly, but I wanted the whole scene to be all dramatic and on the verge of death. Did you like the last line? ;D  
>Thank you for your awesome reviews. Apart from one. One of them sucked, but whatever, people have opinions.<strong>

**~AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	58. The Dead

**Chapter 58. **

**Elena's POV. **

I stepped back into the war zone, though there were tears in my own eyes. The scene before me was heart-wrenching, but there was still a fight going on, a fight I needed to be a part of.

'Take care of her.' I told Stefan firmly. He barely nodded; he'd scooped Katherine up in his arms and was murmuring sweet, soothing words into her hair. At least, finally, he could admit his feelings for her. It was just a shame that it had to be in _these _circumstances.

'How touching.' a mocking voice taunted from behind me. I didn't bother to turn, didn't attempt to look at him. I kept my eyes fixed squarely ahead of me and spoke in a nonchalant tone.

'At least Katherine managed to find real love before she died. Real love that was returned.' I added hastily when I heard his mouth open.

A sigh escaped Klaus' lips. 'Why must you run from me? From our history and all we have shared. Look around you. Your loved ones are fighting- because of you. Katherine is dying- because of you. Both of the Salvatore's hearts are slowly breaking- _because of you_.' I felt his icy cold hand rest on my shoulder and lurched forward, scrambling to get away from him. How dare he pin it all on me? Okay, maybe it was a little my fault... maybe it was _all _my fault. But was he entirely innocent? No. He was not.

'And your part in all this?' I asked.

'Fuelled only by love.'

I snorted. 'Love? You? Two words that don't even belong in the same story.'

A low growl escaped his lips and before I could blink he was in front of me, looking me in the eyes, and for the first time all day, I was truly scared. Could Klaus compel me? Even if he had the ability to, would he be able to do this to his supposed love?

'You will join me and grow to love me.' he murmured, and the moment I saw his pupils dilate, I knew he was compelling me.

Or trying to, anyway. I kept my expression blank, but inside, I was thrilled- Klaus couldn't compel me! Only briefly did I wonder why- probably my age, or my powers, or something deeper. More... metaphorical. I kept my mouth in a straight line when he smiled triumphantly as I repeated his words.

He extended his hand and I was hit with one serious dilemma. I didn't want to go with him, obviously; but did I seriously want to give away my game plan? Something in me was telling me it would be so much easier if Klaus didn't know I couldn't be compelled... and I had learned to trust my instincts.

I decided this in less than a second and before I could talk myself out of it, my small, tanned hand was in his pale, icy one.

**Katherine's POV. **

It hurt.

_Pain. Pain. Pain, _was all I could think, even in Stefan's warm, protective arms as I was.

I must have let out a sound or something because suddenly, the sweet arms encircling me got even tighter, were such a thing possible.

'I love you.' he whispered, and I felt myself smile in spite of it all.

I finally got him to admit it. Finally, he admitted his feelings to both me and himself. My happiness shone through the thick layer of pain and misery around me- even if it was just a crack in the cement.

We were hidden away, as I observed. Deep in the woods, away from the battle. Stefan must have moved us. I was glad- I already felt enough pain and death in me. Another bout of it would probably make me go insane.

'I love you, too.' I whispered back, grimacing when the words came tumbling out of my lips in a weak, pained tone. I didn't want Stefan to see me in pain- I wanted Stefan to see me strong, healthy and full of life.

Then I realised- I was a monster. All the situations I'd been in in my 500 year old life finally sunk in. I was a bad person, and that was why Stefan was scared to be with me in the first place.

And now I was dying.

Man, Karma was a bitch.

Then a thought crossed my mind that had never crossed my mind before- I just wanted it to end. I wanted it to end like this, peaceful and full of love, before the pain (and my conscious) became unbearable.

'I don't like the pain. It hurts.' I added, hoping he would understand what I wanted him to do. I willed him to understand with all my might- the pain was simply ridiculous. He would be doing me a favour.

I felt him shift underneath me. He was uncomfortable. Did that mean he understood? I hoped he did. Maybe our link was stronger than I'd expected and he understood perfectly clear what I meant.

'Do you want the pain to stop?' he murmured, running his fingers through my hair. I nodded, not even strong enough to make that simple movement firm any more. I hadn't expected it to all happen so soon, but...

'Make it stop.' I coughed. Okay, so I didn't need to cough. But it was for dramatic effect. Persuasion. My Stefan would never go through with it unless it was the last resort and I really was in pain. Yes, I already was, but the dramatics never hurt anyone.

Usually.

'I can't.' he whispered.

I sighed and glanced around me, smiling as my gaze rested on a twig from a branch above. I nodded toward it and Stefan, hesitantly, reached out and picked it up.

'I'm not going to kill you, Katherine, I just... I can't.'

I moved so I was looking at him, my face inches from his. 'Do you want to help me?'

'Of course.' his answer was immediate.

I smiled at him and placed the most soft, chaste kiss on his lips. 'Then please. _Help me_.'

Using the last of my strength, I placed my hands over his, subtly moving his hands with mine so the stick was positioned by my heart, ready to stab right into it.

Ready to end my life.

**Stefan's POV. **

She was weak, she didn't know what she was doing- she didn't know what she was asking me to do.

_She'll die anyway, _the voice in my head pointed out. It was true.

_This way will be quick and easy, _it continued. That was true.

_She wants you to, _it finished. It was all true- _it was true! _It was her final wish, and who was I to deny it?

She moved her hands with mine so the dagger was against her heart, gently prodding the flesh.

'And stab.' she whispered weakly. I looked into her eyes, pleased to see fiery determination and burning love there instead of the weakness and defeat I expected. I wasn't ready to do this, but she was, and that would get me through it.

'I love you.' I reminded her, ignoring the unwanted tears rolling down my cheeks. She frowned at me and put a shaky finger up, brushing one of my tears away.

'Don't be sad.'

'How can I not be sad?'

'Know that I do this because I love you. I love you, Stefan. I always have, and I always will.'

'For eternity.' I whispered, kissing her again and again until the look in her eyes said _please. _

Then, with my eyes closed and my love in my arms, I killed Katherine.

**Elena's POV. **

What I didn't expect at that moment was for a barely one year old vampire to jump out of the blue with an ancient, deadly dagger in his hand. Apparently Klaus was too transfixed with me to notice- you know what they say. Love can make any strong man a blind fool. I guess it was true.

I was sad about the exchange I had heard between Katherine and Stefan. So, my doppelganger was finally dead. I had wished, in my human life, so many times for that to actually happen. So why, now, when it finally _did _happen, was I not happy?

Because I cared about Katherine, too. I cared about everyone. Damon had shown me love, and I'd realised there was enough in me to go around. Twice.

Yes, I would miss Katherine, if I got out of this mess. But I promised myself I would stay strong enough to help the others through this, Stefan most of all.

Klaus' expression when the dagger stabbed through him was one of shock and... amazement? He was amazed a mere infant in the vampire world had managed to kill him? Well, it was pretty spectacular- but I didn't figure if you were the one being killed you would be all too impressed, really.

He didn't die straight away like I expected him to. Instead he fell to the ground and Sam walked away, not even turning back. Taking one quick peek into his mind, I discovered that he was going to go and live his own life- maybe attempt to fulfil his dreams. I didn't have the heart to call after him and tell him it just wasn't possible after all he'd done.

I turned my attention back to the dying vampire by my feet. Kneeling down next to him, I gazed down at him, my expression a mixture of love and pity.

'How could you do this to me?' he rasped.

'You did this to yourself, Klais.' I answered sadly.

'You did not love me. Ever.' he realised.

I was about to nod and make a wise comeback but something in my mind stopped me. He was dying, so... why make his final minutes miserable? Yes, that was a suitable excuse for what I said next.

'Klaus. Fear, hate and love are all emotions that come from the heart. You know that and I know that. I never just hated you. I never just hated you. I-'

He cut me off with a sad smile that was genuine. It almost broke my heart. 'I love you, too. Now go. I am sorry...' and then, with a little shudder, Klaus became quite still.

The greatest vampire to ever live was dead.

**A/N: Here you go! :) Okay, so tell me now- was this a sad chapter? Did you feel it, or did it lack emotion? Let me know!  
>Hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry if you guys liked the people I killed off. O:)<br>Thanks for your reviews! Yes, I may have used a Harry Potter line there... ;)  
>RIP Kat and Klaus.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	59. The Aftermath

**Chapter 59. **

**Elena's POV. **

I stared at his body, even paler than before and looking surprisingly peaceful. No grey-ish veins were showing against his skin- at least, none that weren't there before. He looked almost as if he were sleeping, which pretty much everyone in the clearing knew was simply untrue.

'Is it really over?' Damon asked as he came to kneel beside me, and I swear I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. I wonder why?

Oh, yes, because I had just admitted to the man I'd sworn to hate that I'd loved him all along. God, I was stupid.

'I love you, Damon.' I surprised both myself and Damon by saying.

'Do you?' he asked bitterly.

'Of course I do, idiot.' I teased, conjuring my best alluring smile but ensuring my eyes showed the true love I felt for Damon.

He sighed. 'You love so many people, Elena. Why do I feel like I'm just another one of the play-toys on your life-long journey?'

I frowned. 'You really feel like that?'

He hesitated then let out a bitter chuckle. 'No. Me? A play-toy? Never gonna happen.'

'You guys. Hate to interrupt the moment, but we need to get out of here before the wolves come back. I don't know why they left in the first place, but... let's go.' Caroline's voice rang out, interrupting my response. I turned to her and nodded, pulling Damon to his feet.

'Get the others out of here. We will return in a little while.' I told her, and she nodded. I added, 'Stefan! Come on, you're coming with us. You know the drill- fight first, mourn later.'

He emerged from behind the tree and nodded sadly, following us. I couldn't help but feel a surge of sympathy- he had just lost a dearly loved one. Being him right now must seriously suck.

_Do you think he'll get over it? _Damon's voice surprised me and I glanced at him, one eyebrow raised.

_I knew you cared. I think he just has to get over it, carry on with his life on his own until he finds someone else, _I said honestly through my mind.

He frowned at me, _I'm going to assume you didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did, _

I sighed out loud and clutched his hand in my own, frowning up at the sky- which had now, thankfully, returned to it's ordinary blue. Briefly, I wondered what people would think of the mini daytime eclipse. Whether it would spread around as some kind of trick gone wrong, or as some scientific solar failure.

Whatever the made up reason, I would be glad to think up a reasonable excuse for the far from reasonable events of the day. Even if I knew the reality.

Especially since I knew the reality.

'It's over.' Damon breathed aloud, finally uttering the words as if he were convincing himself of it.

'It's over.' I echoed in agreement. _For now, _I added mentally.

He grinned at me and, not caring that Stefan was trailing behind us- he'd catch up- asked, 'Want to race?'

I rolled my eyes, snorting. 'Childish, much?'

'Very much.'

I giggled. 'I'll beat you.'

He shrugged. 'I can learn to accept defeat.'

And so we raced together to the boarding house, laughing. Eventually Stefan joined in, too, and released the first laugh I'd heard from him in a long time. After a quick, ever so brief, peek into his mind, I knew he'd realised that though Katherine was gone and that was sad, everything else that had happened was happy. And if something was good or happy, any sadness surrounding it was pointless. At least, it was pointless to carry sadness for those few moments, hours, days, weeks- however long it even took to celebrate.

But I couldn't help but feel slightly on edge. Like my former lover would somehow awaken in a few hours as if his heart had been pierced with nothing more than the typical wooden stake. But I knew this was not the case, and the dagger was staying in his heart, though I did not really know if it needed to stay that way for him to remain dead.

And Sam... after everything, I knew the only reason he acted out against any of us was because he wanted revenge. Revenge against the girl who turned him into a monster then abandoned him, left him to die. Revenge against the man who tainted his soul, who stopped him from dying after being a huge threat to him and his loved ones. Against the world, for twisting his fate- I knew I shouldn't be sad for him, but I was. I was sad for everything that had happened to him, and everything he had lost. He had left to go his own way. I hoped things would be okay from now on, though I was doubtful.

Damon's sigh snapped my attention back to the present reality, and I turned to look at him. He chuckled, probably at the giant question mark on my face.

'Does it feel strange that you won't have to run in your life any more?' he asked me.

I grinned. 'Yes. Well, that is unless I get stalked by yet another crazy vampire. Though I doubt that will happen.'

I glanced over at Stefan and he shrugged. 'Always a possibility.'

'And thank you for reminding me.' I smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes. 'Best to be cautious.'

Stefan gave a brief grin then looked away, but I was always sharp- I didn't miss the flash of pain in his eyes.

'You okay?' I asked, my voice bordering on concerned.

He nodded, then looked back at me and I caught an extremely faint shake of his head. Like he was ashamed to be feeling sad about his loss. What was all that about?

'You're not.' I observed. 'I said fight now, mourn later- I suppose now is the time for mourning.'

A look of sadness washed over his face. 'It should have been me.' he said, his voice surprising me by remaining strong.

'No.' I told him firmly, 'It shouldn't have been either of you. What Klaus used was a dirty trick, one that was entirely unnecessary. It was not fair for him to use it.'

'But he did, and this was the result.' the statement was almost a growl.

'Stefan.' Damon's voice was just the picture of reason. Well, sound of reason. Whatever.

'I'm going to miss her.' Stefan continued.

'We all are.' I admitted. The hateful relationship myself and Katherine had shared had slowly turned into a love-hate relationship, and then what could be called a friendship.

'Most of us are.' Damon corrected. I gave him a _what the hell _look to which he responded with a jerk of his head toward the door. I looked and Elijah was stood there, his face a mask of blankness.

'Even Elijah will miss Katherine.' I smiled, giving him a _dare to deny it_ look. He sighed and rolled his eyes,

'It is a pity she had to die.' he said, sounding uncomfortable with all this talk of feelings. Elijah was that type of person- he was cool with it in moderation, but not in large quantities like this.

'More than a pity.' Stefan sighed, then seemed to pull himself together.

'Yes.' I said in agreement, and my firm word seemed to end the emotional conversation.

**Damon's POV. **

Looking around, everyone in the whole damn room looked sad. Even I probably looked sad. Everyone finishing up in the clearing probably looked sad, too. Which reminded me...

'Are the guys in the clearing okay?' I asked.

Elijah nodded. 'Bonnie and Caroline are driving home now, since Bonnie didn't want to leave her car there.'

I frowned. 'They're taking the slow option because of the car?'

'The car was kind of important to Bonnie.' Elena pointed out. 'Grams.' she added as an explanation, and it made sense. Her grandmother probably got the car for her or some other sentimental crap like that.

Whatever.

'So they're on their way back.' Elena stated, pleased. Fine. If she was pleased, I was pleased.

'Yes.' Elijah grinned.

Elena let out a sigh of relief and a beautiful grin spread across her face. 'Good. All safe?'

'All safe.' Elijah confirmed. 'If you'll excuse me, I find myself quite tired from the fight with my brother. I am going to get... a snack.' he smirked and left.

I rolled my eyes as soon as he left. 'Because he did plenty to help.' I said dryly.

It was Elena's turn to frown. 'He... he showed up.' she reasoned.

'And?'

'Helped me fight Klaus!'

'Helped.'

'At least he did something other than lie on the floor unconscious.'

I hesitated. 'I only did that for half the time.'

She smirked, seemingly satisfied, and excused herself for some coffee to 'clear her mind'. I took it as my cue to get up and follow her so we could talk alone.

I walked behind her into the kitchen and she grinned while she made coffee. 'Look at us, talking in code. Although this isn't very private- we have listening ears.' she gestured to the living room.

I shrugged. 'I don't really care if Stefan eavesdrops.'

'I could care less.' she agreed.

'So let's talk.' I suggested.

'Let's talk.' she echoed, meeting my eyes.

**A/N: Okay, so there it is! I'm so sorry about the delay- I've been writing this since Thursday, I've just been too busy to upload it! I'm sorry!  
>I hope you liked it anyway. Heh. How many of you thought I'd end the story with that last chapter? I didn't. There'll be, like, two more chapters or something. :) So yay!<br>Hope you enjoyed, thank you for the reviews, and I love you all!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	60. The Final Chapter

**Chapter 60. **

**Elena's POV. **

Did I know Damon would follow me out? Yes. Did I know we would have to talk? Yes.

Did I know how awkward it would actually be? No.

'Let's talk.' I murmured in agreement, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

There was a second of silence before Damon blurted, 'So you love Klaus?'

I frowned and then sighed. 'I did. Who knows, maybe I still do. But... Damon, you _do _know how much I love _you, _right?' I asked, biting my lip and putting on falsely innocent eyes.

'There are some increasingly common days when I have my doubts.' he admitted.

I rolled my eyes. 'Then let me show you.'

I placed my lips upon his in a slow, scorching kiss. It, like most others, seemed to last for hours, though it clearly didn't.

'Is that proof enough for you?' I asked, a little breathless, when we pulled apart.

He sighed. 'I might need more later.'

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air, exasperated. 'What is it you want me to say, Damon? Yes, I cared about Klaus! He was my creator, damn it! He helped me through it in my first few years and I admit that it made me care about him a little more than I should!' I took a gulp of air to calm myself and continued in a cool voice, 'It's only natural. But Klaus is gone, and you are here. It's me and you for eternity, okay?' I promised, forcing my voice not to break. It worked- centuries of practice.

'How will things be normal again, Elena? Katherine's dead, Klaus is dead, you loved Klaus, I love you.' he murmured, running a hand through his silky black shock of hair.

I froze in pleasure. 'You love me.' I repeated, smiling up at him.

'Of course I love you.' he frowned. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'If you love me, then what's the problem?' I asked, sounding cool even though I was doing somersaults inside. Damon loved me, still, after everything.

'I-I...' he struggled to think and I raised an eyebrow.

'You what, Damon?' I asked.

'I love you so much. I love you _too _much.' he whispered, taking my small hands in his own and giving them a small squeeze.

'That's not a problem in my eyes.'

'It is in mine.'

'Elaborate.'

'What if I ever lost you? What if the same thing happened to you that happened to Katherine, or you found someone else, or another crazy vampire became obsessed with you? I wouldn't be able to cope, Elena!' he shouted.

I let out a strangled, frustrated cry and stared him in the eyes. 'This is ridiculous, Damon! Are you making excuses to not have to be with me?' I asked, understanding seeping into my tone.

'Of course not.' he responded, letting out a sigh.

'Then what's the problem?'

'It just...'

'It just nothing, Damon. I love you. You love me. We can deal with all the problems later.' I whispered.

And just like that, the problem was semi-fixed and we were wrapped in another wonderful kiss.

**Bonnie's POV. **

When me and Caroline arrived at the boarding house to meet the others, I was surprised that there were so little of our group there. Tyler couldn't be there because he was a wolf, the sheriff had left to deal with stuff at the office, Matt had reluctantly left to go to work, Jenna and Jeremy were on their way over with Alaric... though the absence of Elena, Damon and Katherine wasn't something I was expecting.

'Where's Elena? And Damon, and Katherine?' I asked immediately. I saw pain flash through Stefan's eyes at the mention of Katherine and knew that was a bad sign- one of the worst.

'Where are they?' I demanded again, my worry increasing.

'Calm down, witch.' Elijah said coldly, 'You are not helping things. Elena and Damon are in the kitchen, having a talk.'

I let out a sigh of relief, but then I realised only two of the three names on the missing list had been crossed off. 'And Katherine?'

There was a hesitation around the room, and me and Caroline exchanged a confused glance. What had happened to Katherine?

'Katherine's dead.' Stefan finally blurted, and I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Sure, Katherine was psychotic and evil, but she had become as much a part of our group as any other person/vampire had.

'She's... what?' Caroline repeated blankly.

'Dead.' Stefan said in a flat voice. Clearly, the loss had affected him the most. He had loved her, hadn't he?

'How?' I asked in a whisper.

'Werewolf bite.' Elijah explained hastily.

'Werewolf bite?' Caroline snapped, in a voice harsher than she probably meant it to be.

'Yes.'

'Oh, god.' she moaned.

'Why?' I asked.

'It's horrible.' she explained, squeezing her eyes shut. I frowned. Seriously?

Soon after, the others arrived and we explained everything. Some were shocked, some were angry, some were upset. There were general mixed emotions.

**Elena's POV. **

I stirred my coffee absently, thinking about the events of the past few days. I never did find out the truth about Katherine's necklace- damn. Maybe soon I would go investigate that a little more, find out its purpose. And Stefan would want to either burn or bury Katherine's body... something poetic like that. Probably bury, since the poor guy would be hoping maybe she would come back alive. It was only natural. Anyone would.

But Katherine wasn't going to come back, not this time. I sighed sadly and felt warm arms encircle my waist, and my sadness turned to happiness and love for the man who was holding me.

'Damon.' I greeted.

He kissed the back of my head. 'The one and only.'

'If I didn't love you so much, your head would be across the room right now.' I told him honestly.

He swallowed. 'I know.'

I laughed. 'Good thing I _do _love you so much.'

'Very good.' he murmured into my hair and I smiled, closing my eyes. The moment was perfect. I knew Bonnie and Caroline had arrived, and soon enough the others would, too. It was only a matter of time before the house would become too crowded for my liking, so I happily took advantage of the precious intimacy and solitude in the moment.

**A/N: Chapter 60 = UP! Here it is. :)  
>Hope you liked it! I tried to make it a little mixed up in the emotional scale. Was it all right? Hope so! :D<br>Next chapter, I'm afraid, will be the last, so I want to thank you all for being loyal all the way through this story. You guys are amazing! :'D  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	61. The End

**Chapter 61- Epilogue. **

**Two weeks later. **

**General POV. **

The man ran- he ran and ran and ran until he was panting and his lungs were burning, but he still didn't stop.

The woman was strutting carelessly behind him, keeping up even though she was walking, an evil glint in her eyes.

The man's heart nearly stopped when he rounded a dark corner and found himself facing a brick wall. Damn! He was going to die, he knew it. He was terrified. The woman rounded the corner, and her pace had slowed to a seductive, slow rhythm that, even in the circumstances, made him burn with lust.

'Stay away from me!' he barked, though it came out as more of a helpless yelp.

'Does this mean it's over between us?' she asked casually and a cruel grin sprang up on her face.

'P-please. Don't... please don't kill me!' he pleaded, backing away from her as far as he could. It didn't do him much good. He was cornered, trapped... like a mouse. She was the cat, he was the mouse.

'I don't suppose it can be over, anyway.' she said in mock sadness, 'I mean, it was only a pointless little one night stand. Not even that- you ran away from me before we got to the good part.' she met his cowering gaze with her cool, icy one and he felt a chill run through him.

'Your face... it- it scared me. W-what are you?' he stammered.

She smiled and took a few steps closer to him. He was on his knees, now, leaning as far back as possible. 'My name is Elena, and I am 5000 years old. I am a creature your mother probably told you about in your bedtime story. I am the monster in your closet, the one that deprived you of so much sleep. I am a vampire, Michael, and you know what us vampires drink, don't you?'

He swallowed hard and nodded, not even caring that she knew his name without being told. He struggled to digest this information, though the evidence was right before his eyes.

'What are you going to do to me?' he whispered shakily, every part of his body trembling.

The beautiful, wicked smile sprang up once again and her eyes glinted in the darkness. 'Eat you. Drink from you.' she paused for effect. 'Kill you.'

'No.' he moaned, trying to pull away when her soft hands found their way to his neck, gently pushing his head to the side, leaving the soft, fleshy part of his neck bare and uncovered.

'Yes.' she whispered, pressing her lips to his neck and finally doing the ghastly deed. He felt the sharp sting of fangs sinking into his skin then he felt a pleasure unlike any before.

_Is this heaven? _He couldn't help but wonder.

But as he realised the situation he was in, reality fell over him like a dark, unwanted cloak. No, he wasn't in heaven. The place he was in was the farthest thing from heaven imaginable.

It felt like heaven. But he knew, deep down, that he was in hell.

**Elena's POV. **

I let him limp, half-drained body fall to the floor in an unconscious daze. He would wake up with little more than a headache...

But then I heard footsteps behind me and grinned.

'Damon. What happened to your snack?' I asked him, referring to the Barbie-like girl he had left the bar with earlier.

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV) One hour earlier. _

_'Like the look of anyone?' I asked Damon, our eyes scanning across the bar. This was our first real hunt together, and so far, we were loving every minute of it. _

_'There is one girl...' he murmured seductively, kissing my neck to show me just who that girl was. I giggled and pushed him back, showing him a flirty smile. _

_'Later, love. For now, we should eat. I, for one, am going straight into my meal.' I smirked and nodded towards a fairly handsome man sat at the bar alone, drinking a martini and looking depressed. After a brief peek into his mind, I knew many things about him. 'His name is Michael Raymore. He's twenty-seven years old. Bad relationship with his wife, no kids, averagely depressed just like most people in this bar.' I purposely turned my nose up before continuing, 'He is lonely and looking for real love, not the false relationship with his wife. He just got fired and is considering suicide. Impressed?' I asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow. _

_Damon whistled, winking. 'Very. Okay...' he nodded toward an unattractively-pretty girl with too much orange skin and bottle blonde hair for her to be 100% real. I had taught Damon how to look into people's minds, but I hadn't taught him how to create a mind link- I didn't want him to share that bond with anyone but me. 'Her name is Lisa Rayne. She's single and looking for a boyfriend but wants 'fun' and one night stands while she's still young and...' he snickered, 'attractive. And... I couldn't pick out anything else.' he admitted, chuckling. _

_I laughed. 'Go get her, tiger. Just don't fall in love, or I might just get jealous.' I gave a flirty wink before strutting away to my meal and using the basic seduction methods I had learned so well over the years. Flirt, wink, smile, eat. Simple. _

_****End Flashback****_

He shrugged. 'Got bored and left her.' he nodded to my guy. 'Get bored, or realise you had a heart, after all?'

His remark was joking and playful but I felt a pang in the heart I actually had at the comment. 'I realised I had this,' I folded a hand over my heart, 'When I found you again.'

He smiled and planted a single kiss on my lips, and I smiled against his mouth. This had become a common routine. Except now, we had shared our first hunt. Hey, we'd bonded- for us, it was a big deal.

I pulled back and put a hand to the lapis lazuli necklace around my neck- it had belonged to Katherine. It was the very dagger that I had been so curious about a few weeks ago, and I had recently learned from a witch close to both Greta and Katherine that the necklace had a spell on it that, if the dagger were destroyed somehow, would be activated and be able to kill Klaus. She'd said Katherine had wanted me to have it, which surprised me. First, how did the witch know? Secondly, why would Katherine want me to have it? I still didn't know, but I'd happily accepted the gift. It was pretty, and it was only right it was taken care of. Memories of everyone came flooding over me and I smiled.

Bonnie and Jeremy were happy. Tyler and Caroline were happy. Stefan was single and happy (though still a little sad from his loss, he had realised Katherine would not want him to live in misery), and so was Elijah. And me and Damon were happy, maybe even more happy than the rest of them.

And even if things went wrong, we still had an eternity to fix it.

An eternity with Damon- that didn't sound like such a bad idea.

'I love you.' I whispered to him.

'And I love you, too.' he whispered back.

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss, happy that we had plenty of these small but blissful moments ahead of us in our eternity.

**A/N: IT'S FINISHED!  
>Omg, I wasn't prepared for it to end. Yes, it was a cheesy ending, but I couldn't help it. Yes, I wanted it to be emotional, but I'm not <em>that <em>good at emotional endings... save that for the extremely talented writers. :)  
>What did you think? All in all, <em>thank you for the awesome reviews<em>! You guys have rocked and I wouldn't have been able to finish at all if you guys didn't review. So, thank you. I love you guys. :) -3  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


End file.
